Nothing's as it Seems
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: *Story Complete* Steve is the target of a serial killer, as the whole gang is plunged into a mystery involving the FBI. And a new person enters their lives.
1. Fatal Attraction

Title: Nothing's as it Seems…  
Chapter 1 - Fatal Attraction

Summary: Steve's new girlfriend is not exactly what the doctor ordered. And a new person comes into their lives.

This is a piece of fan fiction. It is written for pleasure and not for profit. The characters Steve and Mark Sloan, Jesse Travis and Amanda Bentley are borrowed for the purposes of this story. All other characters are my own.

NOTE

: The character Jade Marshall will be a recurring character in other stories. The purpose is to develop the persona as a love interest for Steve as well as a new character to watch grow. Please indicate whether you like the character in your comments. This will encourage further character development or not.

* * *

"You would not believe this girl Jess. She is awesome! Tall, slender, beautiful, talented. And did I mention beautiful." Said Steve Sloan gushing.

"Yeah about 10 million times." Said Jessie Travis laughing and rolled his eyes. "So what else do you know about her Steve?"

"Well she is an advertising executive, she just moved to LA, she loves roller blade and actually likes football." Said Steve beaming.

"Wow, sounds like a match made in heaven. And she doesn't mind that you're a cop?"

"No why would that matter?" asked Steve suspiciously.

"Well some girls just don't like cops, that's all." He said quickly walking away as he knew that the conversation would not end in his favor. Steve was his best friend and in all the years he knew him, Steve was always with a different girl, never one steady. Maybe this would be the one? That would be cool, that way he and Susan could double date with them.

"Well I have to go to work. Later guys." Steve called out as he left the room as his dad entered.

"Bye son, see you tonight." He called and Steve just waved goodbye, leaving Mark chuckling to himself.

"So who is this mystery girl?" asked Jesse.

"Haven't you heard? She is beautiful." Mark said laughing.

"Yeah that and nothing else."

"Well Jesse, Steve is a grown boy, and although he has very poor taste in women some times, I am sure that he knows what he's doing." He paused, "at least I hope so." He laughed. Mark always worried about his son, call is fatherly protection. But he loved his only son dearly and wouldn't stand for anyone hurting him. The problem was Steve usually jumped in head first where angels feared to tread. Well time would tell what this new fling would turn out to be like. "Shall we go and do rounds?" he gestured to Jesse as he headed out of the room. Jesse got up and followed the senior doctor out of the room.

"Hey handsome. Got a minute?" said a foxy voice into Steve's ear. He jumped slightly in his chair as he was so engrossed in his latest case that he didn't hear who came up behind him. He turned to see Sara standing behind him smiling.

"For you? More than that." He said beaming back. Steve hadn't known Sara for very long, but they seemed to hit it off instantly. And from the moment he saw her it was love at first sight. "So what's up?" he said putting his files away.

"Just wanted to square away some details for tonight."

"Tonight?" he asked.

"Yes silly, tonight. Did you forget?" she asked shyly.

"Obviously." He said sheepishly.

"Well be at my place at 7pm and I'll help you remember." With that she planted a huge kiss on his warm lips and jumped up and was out the door before Steve could open his eyes and take a breath. He just smiled and watched her leave. Thinking of tonight definitely helped make the day go by faster.

"Hot date again son?" asked Mark coming into Steve's room.

"Yup. How do I look?" he asked laughing. Marked eyed Steve's choice in clothing. Black dress pants, a cream-colored mock-turtle neck shirt, and his black jacket.

"Very GQ." He said laughing.

"Well I have to go." Steve said walking out the door. He turned back and looked at his dad and said with a wink, "don't wait up for me." With that he was gone.

Mark just laughed and watched him go. Well this girl definitely made Steve happy. Mark had never pressured Steve for grandchildren. He knew that in his line of work it would be hard to put a family through all that stress and worry. But Mark did want Steve to be happy, and he knew that if he was at least married, and had that stability in his life, he would be happy. Could this girl be the one? Maybe, maybe not. The only thing Mark didn't like about her was her inability to look him straight in the eye when she answered a question for him. He didn't trust people who didn't look him in the eye. That means they were hiding something. But what? What was Sara hiding? Only time would tell.

"What do you mean we lost her again?" came a female voice yelling to a male voice. "How did this happen?"

"If you don't calm down you are going to have a coronary. And then where would that get us?" he yelled back.

"You're right. Yelling will both of us no good. So you listen and I'll yell." She said slumping back down in her office chair. She stared out the window at the rainy New York night. She hated the rain, it always depressed her. She longed for the California sun, any sun at this rate.

"Just be patient. I have an informant working on a lead for us. If this works, we'll be back on the hunt again. Don't worry it won't be long and she'll be behind bars where she belongs." He said softly.

"Jail? Jail is to good for her. You should have said six feet under is where she belongs." And he winced at her last comment. Revenge was something she was good at, and this would be no exception, only this time it was personal, and she would carry it out to her last breath, if that is what it took.

They both sat in their chairs in the darkened quiet corner office and waited for the phone to ring. The next ring that would dictate the next actions in their lives.

"Well do you remember now?" said Sara as she greeted Steve wearing a slinky black dress. She had her dark hair pinned up with soft curls framing her face. Man she looked good. Steve just stared at her and felt his face go red.

"I hope that's not the only part of you that's going red." She said with a wicked laugh and grabbed his hand and led him to the waiting table. Steve felt his face go even redder, and felt helpless to do anything but let her. It was definitely going to be a long night.

After a delightful dinner Steve and Sara slowed danced the night away on her freshly polished hardwood floor. The music was soft, the lights low and the smells of roses, scented candles and cologne's filled the air. It was a magical night indeed.

"Up for a little desert?" she asked shyly.

"What's the flavor?" he asked somewhat nervously.

"Come try and see." With that she took his hand and led him to the bedroom. It was going to be a long night indeed.

Steve awoke the next morning with Sara still curled up beside him. He smiled down at her and looked at the clock, it was 7am. Time to go! He regretted to get out of the warm bed, but alas he had to work. He took one last look at her sleeping form and got up to get dressed. Sara felt him stirring and woke up.

"Off so soon?" she asked sleepily.

"Yup. Time for work. How about you? What time do you start?" he said pulling on his shirt. He would stop by home first and get a fresh change of clothes after a long hot shower. If he stayed any longer he would need a cold one.

"I have a late meeting at 10 so I get to laze about for a bit more." She laughed softly. "We still up for the trip to the cabin on the weekend?"

"That was this weekend?" he asked in horror.

"Yes. Don't tell me you forgot?" she said pouting.

"Completely." He said mock smacking his head. "But don't worry I didn't make any promises that I can't break." He said lightly. He would regret breaking the day off with his dad as they had planned, but he knew his dad, he would understand.

"Great! Well I better get up and start my long hot bubble bath." She said slipping past him in nothing, pecking him on the check as she went for her robe.

Steve just gulped and left the room feeling his face going red. "I'll see you later." He called out.

"Ciaobella." She called out in a mock Italian voice.

Steve reached home just as his dad was leaving.

"Well it must have been quite a night." He said as Steve got out of his car and headed for the house.

"And then some." He said with a broad smile on his face.

Mark was so happy for Steve. Obviously this girl was just what the doctor ordered. He mentally laughed at the pun. "Well I'll see you later son." Mark called getting into his car.

"Bye dad." Steve called as he closed the door.

Mark couldn't help but be just a tiny bit suspicious about Sara. She just seemed to good to be true, and sadly Mark had learned all to often that nothing's as it seems. He would do a bit of checking on her, of course without Steve knowing.

When he reached the hospital he fired up his computer and went to work. He even called the advertising firm where she worked and did a bit of background checking.

"What is it about her you don't trust all of a sudden?" asked Amanda coming into the room.

"It's not all of a sudden. I just didn't have the time to do any checking until now, is all." He said looking up from his computer. "Did you know that she just moved here from New York. And that before this company she only worked for one other. At least that is what she put on her resume."

"Well Mark, just because some just moved here and has a short resume is no reason for suspicion." Amanda tried to reason. "Most employers don't like to read long resumes today. It's just not done. Now come on, give it a bit of a break will you?" she said trying to get him to leave his office.

"Okay, but I will check some more later. Steve and I have planned to spend this weekend together I'll see what I can find out from him then." With that he closed his office door and decided to let Sara Jackson rest for now.

"Got it." The male voice said slamming down the phone. "Guess where our rat has surfaced?"

"China?" she asked in mock surprise.

"Close, LA." He said laughing.

"Your kidding. How in the world did she get that far without us knowing? Oh well, pack your bags we're headed for the sunshine state tonight." She was about to leave when the phone rang, "FBI, Agent Marshall speaking." She listened and then hung up.

"We're on our way. I'll brief ya in the air." With that the office went black and the two top FBI Agent's headed into the night.

"So Sara told me that someone called her office and was asking about her. Don't tell me it was you?" Steve said in a rather angry voice to his dad later that night at home.

"Now listen Steve, I am your father and am allowed to show a little concern."

"About what? What in the world could possibly make you suspicious about Sara, dad?" asked Steve in disbelief.

"That's just it son, I can't put my finger on it, but something just does."

"Well I have spent a little more time than you with her, and I think I should know her a little better than you. Nothing is wrong, in fact I think she is terrific and I can't wait to spend every second I can with her. In fact I was thinking of asking her to move in and I can't think of a better time than this weekend."

Mark just stared and looked at his son in horror. What was going on? Had she put a spell on him? What was his defiance of him all of a sudden? Steve never defied Mark as he was doing in this situation. Now move in?

"Son, you have only known this girl for a short time. Don't you think it's a bit soon for all of this?"

"Why dad, can't I make a grown up decision without asking your permission first?" he said almost yelling.

Mark knew this was going downhill fast. Steve never cancelled his planned days with him, like he had for this weekend, but now was not the time to bring it up. They needed their space and time for this to settle and then discuss when cooler heads would prevail. Mark hoped it would be his.

"No son you don't. Just think carefully about this first okay." Said Mark leaving the kitchen.

Steve continued to clean up in silence. He never yelled at his dad. Must be the case I am working on right now he thought. He regretted bringing up this weekend to his dad in this way, but his anger got the best of him. They both needed time to cool down. Mark was right to leave.

The next two days were pretty uneventful as all the respected parties did their jobs and led their lives as normal. Only Steve and Sara's relationship continued to grow by leaps and bounds and Marks suspicion continued to grow even more. He learned that she was living in a place that she borrowed from a friend, she never owned anything; car, house, credit cards, and that Sara Jackson's life seemed to start only a few years ago. Didn't Steve know any of this thought Mark in frustration. Maybe he does and chooses to ignore it.

"Okay see you in one hour." Said Steve hanging up the phone. Saturday was finally here. The weekend away, he could hardly contain himself. He set about to finish packing. He decided to dress lightly for the drive up, selecting jeans, a cable knit sweater and his mack shirt.

"Well I hope you have a good time. And I do mean that, even if it's not obvious." Said Mark coming into Steve's room.

"Yeah dad I know. I think we just both need some time away and some time to think." He said smiling at his dad.

Steve took his duffel bag to the truck and went to say bye to his dad.

"Take care son." Said Mark giving Steve a big hug.

"You too. Try not to party to much." He said laughing breaking the hug and getting into the driver's seat.

Mark watched Steve leave as he mouthed the silent words 'watch your back' to no one in listening range. Steve drove to Sara's with a permanent smile pasted on his face. This weekend would be one he would not forget. Reality was about to make sure those words came true. In living color.

"She's doing what?" Asked FBI Agent Marshall to her partner Agent Philips.

"An Advertising Executive." He said rolling his eyes. "Hey don't get mad at me, that's what the sheet says." He said noticing he partner's mad expression.

Jade Marshall just fumed as she stared out the window of the FBI office in LA. This was getting ridiculous. "And what name does she go by now?"

"Um, Sara Jackson." Her partner Shane Philips answered.

"Yeah okay. Where is she now?"

"Well it is the weekend and I am pretty sure she's at home. Unless she's already hooked some unsuspecting dupe."

"Yeah well that poor dupe could be the next victim." She said madly.

Sara Jackson as she was known right now was one of the hardest serial cases that Jade ever had to solve. Each time they had a lead she somehow magically slipped through their fingers. This led both Jade and Shane to believe that someone on the inside had turned against them and was helping Sara. But who? Until they could figure out who was the traitor, they could trust no one but each other. Fortunately they knew each other well enough to know that neither one would betray their country or their job for any reason. Unfortunately they weren't sure about everyone else. This is where the problem lay.

"Here's a break." Said Shane triumphantly.

"What?" Jade looked up in anxious anticipation.

"It seems that she has been seeing a cop. Go figure. Name of Sloan, Detective Steve Sloan of the LAPD. I even got a number."

"A cop?" Jade asked in disbelief. "Now that is irony. I wonder if he's clean." She rolled her eyes. "Okay lets give him a call and take it from there."

With that they set to work to learn what they could about Steve Sloan and how they could find exactly where Sara Jackson was hiding.

Steve and Sara made small talk as they drove along the coast up to the secluded cabin in the woods that would be their getaway for the weekend. It was a beautiful day for the fall, lots of sun, crisp clean air and no hint of rain in sight. They pulled up to the cabin and Steve stopped the truck.

"Oh Steve. It's awesome." Sara squealed in delight.

"Yeah and wait until you see inside." He said smiling.

They grabbed their bags and headed for the cabin. Once inside Sara fell in love with what she saw. The large fireplace stood ready and waiting in front of a large polar bear skin rug. The small kitchen which was fully equipped was inviting to the eye. And speaking of eye's she spied the stairs to the loft bedroom and smiled even more. It would be fun indeed.

Steve followed her upstairs and placed their bags on to the bench infront of the king size bed. It had a feather quilt on top and he flopped down on top of it. Sara was soon on top of him in a playful way and they started to wrestle around.

"How about a hike before dinner?" he asked grasping for breath after about ½ hour of playing.

"Sounds like fun." She said jumping off him and running down stairs. Steve grabbed his jacked and bounded down after her. He was so caught up in the moment that he had forgotten all his dad's words of warning. He would fine out what her story was and that would be the end of the matter.

"They went were?" Jade asked out loud.

"I'm not deaf you know." Said Shane putting his hands over his ears pretending to be hurt by her loud voice.

"Ha ha!" she said slowly.

"They went up the coast for a romantic little weekend getaway." He said.

"Oh yeah, very romantic. A little wine, a little food, a little slice and dice." She said angrily.

"Oh come on now, we'll get this guy before she can kill him. You'll see."

"I hope your right. I'd had to lose another one." She sighed sadly. Jade closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. Shane watched her from his chair. His heart went out to her. This case had taken it's toll on Jade Marshall. She used to be full of life, loved to laugh and be able to make any man do what she wanted by simply smiling. Things were different now. She rarely laughed, things that once amused her were now dull and smiles were hard come by. Shane had tried to fix her up on dates, but since the murder of her fiancée by Sara Jackson, Jade was never the same. When Sara killed Dean she killed a part of Jade as well. If only Jade could find another like Dean. But that probably would never happen. Maybe the sun would cheer her up. Jade loved the California weather. Perhaps they would stay for a few days of rest and relaxation after this case was over. If it was lucky enough to end here. Shane sighed and went back to reading his latest information sheet.

Jade's thoughts dwelt on the past. On Dean her fiancée. He was taken from her. He was murdered. After that life was never the same for her. It did not hold the same interest it did before. Dean had a way of making even grocery shopping a memorable event. She could still remember how he looked, how he smiled and sometimes even the smell of his cologne. She knew that it was not good to dwell in the past, and it had been two years since his death, but she could not for some reason move on. She guessed it was because she hadn't found someone who came close to Dean. She was also aware that she compared every man to Dean, and that was her first mistake. If she was ever to be happy again, she would have to let him go. Perhaps this latest chase would do that. She opened her eyes again and allowed reality to sink in.

"So where do we go now?"

"To see Doctor Mark Sloan."

It was getting close to dark now when Steve and Sara returned from their hike. "I am starving." Said Sara almost breathlessly.

"Good because I have a couple of marinated steaks with our names on them." He said with his mouth almost watering at the thought of the food waiting for them.

They walked back to the cabin unaware of the hidden vehicle waiting and the lone pair of eyes watching them. Almost time said the silent figure to himself.

"Thanks for all your help Doctor." Said Jade. "It really means a lot." She said walking around the Sloan living room. She picked up a picture of Doctor Sloan and his son Steve and stared. Wow, not bad. She said to herself. Not bad at all. Shane noticed Jade smiling and stopped in mid stride. Was it possible? Jade, smiling at the picture of a strange man? Yes it was possible. He didn't say a word for he didn't want to break the moment, and when Jade looked up he continued to talk to Mark. Mark of course was unaware of the connection.

"I just hope that you can help him." Said Mark as he walked Jade and Shane out of his house.

"Try not to worry. We'll get him in time." Jade said patting him on the arm. "I won't let her hurt him." She said so only he could hear. Mark smiled a warm smile. Now Jade Marshall was someone whom he liked right away. Nothing up front with her, just what you saw is what you got. Steve why couldn't you find one like this? He said to himself. But alas she is probably married. He put the thoughts out of his head and tried to concentrate on anything but the bad predicament that Steve could be in. If this Sara Jackson did turn out to be the Sara Jackson they were looking for Steve was in trouble. But the FBI could handle it and they would determine if it was so, or if it was another they were looking for. Still Mark couldn't help but be worried.

"Seems like a nice guy." Said Shane as they drove up the coast towards the cabin.

"Yes he does." She returned. "He does indeed." She knew the woman they were pursuing was their girl, but she didn't want to worry the good doctor needlessly, so she said that it might not be her. She hoped she was wrong, but deep inside she knew she wasn't.

With that they drove on ahead in silence. Each contemplating what they would do if this was their girl. Shane knew that Jade had revenge on her mind, but he would not let her do something that she would come to regret late on, both personally and professionally.

"Dinner was fantastic." Why don't you go and get some more wood and I'll make some real desert for us." She suggested coyly.

Steve didn't need to take a second hint as he grabbed his gloves and headed for the door. Sara moved fast and let the waiting dark figure into the back door. He quietly crept to the front of the cabin and took his place behind the door, waiting for his unsuspecting victim to return.

Steve opened the door with one hand and held the wood in the other. He spied Sara as he opened the door, but failed to see the waiting figure behind the door. He turned to close it and was met with a gun to his temple. The blow caused Steve to stumble backwards and onto the floor.

"Did you have to hit him so hard?" she yelled at the waiting man.

"Yes. Look at the size of him? Did you really want a fight to ensue?"

"That might have been fun to witness. Anyways help me tie him up." She went and grabbed some rope and tape and threw them to him, while she went and packed their bags to leave.

"Man is he heavy." Grunted the guy as he tightly tied Steve's hands behind his back. He then tied his feet together with more rope. Finally he moved Steve into a sitting position and plied a couple of pieces of duct tape over his lips. "You're not going anywhere anytime soon pal." He said standing up.

Sara walked back into the room to examine the work her hired hand had done.

"My my what efficient work you do." She said testing the bonds that held Steve. "Here go load the car." She tossed him the keys and gestured to the waiting bags.

"Can't this thing go any faster?" complained Jade as they drove up the dirt road towards the cabin.

"Well I could have rented the Porsche instead. What do you the Director would have said to that." He said sarcastically. "Don't worry we'll get there in time."

"Yeah in time for what?" she asked quietly.

Shane didn't answer just pushed the car further into the night.

Steve started to stir. He tried to move but found himself unable. He opened his eyes all the way and realized the situation he was in. He was still in the cabin, but he was tied up and Sara was not around. What happened? Someone hit him from behind. Was Sara okay? Just then he heard her come into the room. He tried to call out, but all that came out were muffled cries. He motioned with his head for her to come and untie him. At least she's all right, he sighed.

"Ah good, your finally awake." She said kneeling down beside him. "Look at that, all tied up and no where to go." She laughed. Steve tried to struggle again, but it was useless as whomever had tied him did a master job of it. "Sorry darlin' you're not going anywhere. At least not yet." She smiled.

Just then the guy who had hit Steve walked back into the cabin. Steve tried to struggle but that only enlisted a smile from Sara and laugh from the guy. Sara got up and went to talk to him. Steve tried to remain calm and relax his muscles to loosen the ropes, but it was not to be. The only way he was going to be freed, was if they let him go.

"What do you mean you want more money?" Sara demanded.

"You heard me."

"Okay I'll give you your payment." With that she pulled out a gun and shot the guy point blank in the chest. Steve could only look on in horror as he realized that this girl whom he thought he loved, was not as she seemed. He hung his head in sadness.

"Don't look so sad. I wasn't all that bad was I? I mean we did have some fun didn't we?" she said laughing and waving the gun in the air.

Steve could see that she was clearly not in full control right now. How could he have been so wrong? How could he not have listened to his dad? His dad would never have tried to interfere with his happiness for no reason. He sure regretted not listening now.

"How much farther?" complained Jade.

"Just a bit more. Don't worry we'll make it." Said Shane.

"Want to have some more fun?" she said kneeling down beside him with the gun in her hand. She stroked the gun on his face. Steve could only look at her helplessly and await his fate. Would this be the end? It would appear so. He just closed his eyes and waited for the inevitable.


	2. The Rescue

****

Title: Nothing's as it Seems…. Chapter 2 - The Rescue

Was this to be the end? Steve just closed his eyes and waited. It was no use to think of help coming. His father knew he wanted his space, and would respect his wishes. Just this once he wished that he would interfere, and send help. But he was alone, alone and with no help in sight. Sara just sat aimlessly beside him with the gun still in her hand. She still eyed the body of the man who had helped her, but was now dead. Can't leave him like that she thought. So she jumped up and pulled his body into the waiting hall closet.

"I'll dispose of him tomorrow. Why do today when you can put off till tomorrow." She laughed and sat back down beside him. Some time had passed before she sat up again and cocked her head as if alerted by something. She turned her head and looked at the little device she set up to alert her to strangers who weren't supposed to be there. She quickly jumped up and cut the ropes that bound Steve's feet together. She then pulled him into a sitting position on the couch. Steve decided it was best to play along, since every minute she didn't threaten to kill him was one more minute that he held out hope that help would arrive.

********

"Almost there." Said Shane. Help _was_ on the way. Would they be too late?

********

"Time to go. We need a change of scenery." With she pulled a still protesting Steve by his forearm to the waiting truck. She helped him into the back seat and made him lie down so that no one would see him. Steve continued to struggle as she put the seat belt around his waist pinning him into the truck. She ignored his muffled cries and just continued to hum as she worked. She is really messed up he thought. How could something that looked so promising go so wrong? He put his back down on the seat and closed his eyes. Sleep was coming on, but he refused to give in. He needed to be alert. She then jumped into the front seat, put the gear into neutral and silently moved the truck back into the woods to await their visitors. And as if on cue the Black Crown Victoria pulled up. How typical for the FBI. Can't you guys ever get an original car? She laughed inwardly. 

"Well this is the place. Don't see any vehicles though." Said Jade as they pulled up to the front of the cabin.

"Maybe they went for a drive." Offered Shane.

"And maybe they knew we were coming." She said looking at him.

Shane was never one to lose his cool, but he did this time. He jumped out of the car and slammed the door behind him. "What? Your not suggesting it's me are you? Just say it Jade. Your suspicious of everyone, aren't you! Ever thought that maybe she had some kind of device or something? Ever once remember that you were the one who claimed that someone on the inside is helping her." He yelled at her.

"Well I certainly didn't tell the person who killed my fiancée that I would be coming to arrest her." She yelled back. 

Well well, Jade Marshall. How predictable. I am glad it's you. I have another calling card for you. She smiled wickedly to herself as she eyed a still struggling Steve on the backseat. "By the way," she said putting a silencer on the gun and turning to face him, "if you try to make any kind of noise, I'll shoot you in the knee." With that she turned around and just sat in the dark and watched as her nemesis argued with her partner. You'll never be able to trust anyone will you Jade, thanks to me. She thought.

"You have got to be kidding me. Will you ever trust anyone? Especially me? I want to catch her, almost as much as you." Then he paused before continuing, "she stole something from me to you know, just like she did from you."

"And what is that, huh Shane, tell me." Said Jade practically on top of him.

"My partner." He said softly backing down. 

Those words as small as they were, stung big for her. It was true, Sara whose real name was Carmen Parks, had stolen the life from her. She had succeeded in doing what no one was supposed to be able to do, steal her life spark. Her joy, her reason for living. She hated Carmen for that and vowed revenge until her own death. And that Jade guessed is what it would take. She would never be able to just let it go. Never be able to back down, and never be able to just walk away and forget. 

"Look we have probably scared what ever life forms are near here away. So why don't we go inside and take a look around before someone comes back." He said softly.

It was the right thing to do and she knew it. Although she was the senior officer, she just bowed her head and let him take the lead into the cabin.

"Nice place." Muttered Jade as she walked in. She actually for a second found herself wanting to spend time in this cabin with someone. A certain someone? Could it be? Not Dean? Not possible! And yet the thought was there. Just from a picture, a stranger she probably would never meet, had made an impact on her. It was a newly awakened emotion for her. It was welcomed, but at the same time somewhat foreign. She was scared and excited at the same just at the thought of someone else.

They both continued to look around the now empty cabin for clues.

"Think she knew we were coming?" asked Shane.

"They."

"Pardon?" he echoed.

"They." She offered again. "Look at the footprints behind the door. Someone was waiting for them. By the looks of the prints, it was a man. Who the hell did she recruit. A local? To help take care of Detective Sloan?" he asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Must be. But where are they and how did they know we would be here tonight. From the story the doctor told us, they just arrived here today." She finished almost sounding confused.

"Too soon for them to just set up shop and run. Isn't it?"

"There is one other possibility." She said darkly. He just cocked his head in anticipation of the answer they already both knew. "Someone gave her the technology to alert us. And that means…" she started.

"That she still has help from the inside." He finished heading for the door.

And as if on cue Carmen fired up the Dodge Ram and took off down the dirt road and into the night.

"Damn!" Jade yelled and ran out the door with Shane about two seconds in front of her. They jumped into the car, and took off after them, with the red and blue lights casting eerie glows in the dark forest.

Carmen though in the large 4x4 had the advantage over the rough terrain over the FBI company car.

"Now I wish we had gotten a Hummer instead of the usual CV." Cursed Shane as he tried to keep up with Carmen. But they were losing ground and to Jade that meant they were losing another live victim.

"We can't lose this one." She said desperately. Shane just nodded in silent agreement.

But Carmen had the getaway planned all along just in case, as she banked hard right causing both the truck and Steve to lurch forward as she plowed down a treed valley. Steve cursed under his gag, but was thankful the seatbelt was there as it caused him not to slam into the seats infront of him. Shane tried to steer the car to follow but did not succeed. The car came to a crashing halt before almost heading down a steep ravine and stopped. He cursed as he just watched the tail lights become faint dots in the distance while trying to back the car out of the gully it was in and head back to the main road.

Jade grabbed the CB in her hand and was already talking to the local police. "FBI agents in chase of a serial killer and need backup assistance. We are heading south on a dirt road off of highway 93 and need to know how many roads come out onto highway 93."

Jade listened and silently told Shane that the road that Carmen was taking was just another route down to the highway. They could almost cut her off if they hurried. Shane pushed the pedal to the metal as it sped down the winding dirt road to the highway.

Carmen checked to see that she had indeed lost her tail and decided to slow down a bit. She was somewhat worried, as she was not to familiar with which part of the city this road would dump her out in. It would be back on highway 93 someplace, but where? Where could she go to finish her work? She decided to pull over to the side and ask Steve. She put the truck in park without turning off the engine and turned around to see Steve. She yanked off the tape that was on his mouth.

"Thanks!" he said angrily.

"Where does this road come out?" She demanded.

"You're kidding right?" Steve said practically out of breath. "Why on earth would I help you?" 

Carmen grabbed her gun and waved it in front of his face, "cuz I am holding all the cards, and you're not."

Steve laid his head back down on the seat and tried to think of a place that would be fairly visible and yet not to conspicuous. "If you continue on this road you will come out a little farther south on highway 93. About one hour outside LA city limits. But no where in particular." With that he slumped his head back down on the truck seat.

Carmen turned around to face the windshield and try to formulate her next plan. She needed a place to rest and regroup. But where? Surely as they drove along highway 93 they would come across something. She turned around again to Steve and placed the tape back over his mouth. Then put the truck in drive and headed down to the highway.

The FBI car reached the highway with both Agents not speaking a word. Each formulating a plan in their own heads. Jade's of course would be a bit more coarse than Shane's, as she felt she had a bigger stake to claim. But did she? Was she so bent on revenge that _she_ allowed it eat away at her life? Sure Shane had been affected by it, but he still had a steady life apart from work. That allowed him to cope. She envied that. No it was all Carmen's fault. She had so ingrained that in her head that it would be next to impossible to erase it. And yet Shane had told her on many occasions that nothing was impossible if you believed in it hard enough. What was that expression she asked herself, oh yeah, 'nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight.' She would think more on this later and how one picture had made such and instant impact on her in such a brief moment.

But right now they had to catch her and make sure the guy she had kidnapped didn't become the next victim. Jade liked Doctor Sloan right away. There was something so down to earth about him, that she immediately felt at ease. For her that was very rare, rare indeed. She wanted to help return Steve alive just for the sake of his father. But she pushed those thoughts away and continued to focus on the map in her hands as Shane continued south along highway 93. 

Carmen could see the highway ahead of her. She definitely needed to stop to catch her breath and get her wits about her. She surmised that Jade was already on the horn to the locals to see where her path came out. But how long would that be? She turned the truck onto the highway and sped on into the night. 

"To bad we couldn't trade vehicles." Said Shane with a heavy sigh. If she saw the car and a chase would ensure, Carmen would not think twice about ending her life. The only problem was, there was an innocent man in the back whose life would end at the same time and Carmen would definitely not think twice about that. What to do? He pondered.

"Yeah could really use that Porsche right about now." Said Jade. And as if on cue, sent from above a beautiful black Porsche pulled up beside them. "I have an idea." She said grabbing the radio.

"The four most terrifying words in the English language." He sighed, knowing exactly what she was about to do. 

"To the driver in the Porsche, this is the FBI, pull over to the curb and step out of your car." The driver who was about 55 looked at the FBI car right beside it in a state of shock, but pulled over to comply.

"Great look at that guy, he looks about 100. What if he has a heart attack?" asked Shane laughing.

"Well I know a great doctor who can fix him up. Lets go." She jumped out, explained to the driver of the car who she was and what she needed his car for. He ironically turned out to be a retired Army General and had no problem surrendering his car, on the condition that he could ride with Shane. She agreed and the chase ensued once again. With the freedom to speed Jade was well ahead of them in time. Not long now, she kept telling herself.

********

"So you think it's the same girl the FBI is after?" asked Jesse in shock after he and Amanda had made themselves at home in Mark's living room.

"Too much of a coincidence not to be." He said with a heavy sigh. "I only hope they can reach them in time. Steve's cell phone must be out of range, since he is not answering." He said trying not to confirm his fears that Steve was in a lot of trouble.

"I knew there was something wrong about her." Said Jesse.

"Nice try. We were all fooled, including you. Except you Mark. What was it about her in the first place that you did not like?" asked Amanda.

"The fact that she did not look me in the eye each time she answered a question. She always looked around or avoided the issue. Like she was hiding something or afraid that something would be revealed."

"Poor Steve, will he ever find a girl that is normal?" sighed Amanda.

Steve was known for his poor track record with women. He had dated a few quality girls, but they either ended up dead or married to someone else. Would he ever find real love?

"So what were these FBI agents like? Mulder and Scully?" asked Jesse trying to make light of the dark situation.

"Actually the female, a Jade Marshall is really quite something. Now her I liked right away. Very straight up and honest. Even looked me right in the each time she talked to me." He said smiling. He knew it was the wrong time to think of it, but he couldn't help but wonder if she and Steve would hit it off.

"Well after this is over, why don't you invite her over to the house." Suggested Amanda.

"You mean set her up with Steve." Said Mark smiling. 

"Well not initially." She countered. 

"Well we'll have to wait and see I guess." On that note all three sat in silence for the next while each contemplating what the nights events would hold. Mark prayed silently that his son come home safely to him. To them all.

********

"I see her. Up ahead a ways. She is driving fast, but I can catch her. Where are you?" asked Jade into her CB.

"A ways behind you obviously." Shane said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. 

Carmen who was unaware of the FBI officer in the Porsche behind her continued on her way as if nothing was up. None of the cars driving past knew of the serial killer on the road or of the bound victim on the back seat. Carmen was getting tired and needed to rest. She spied an old dilapidated sigh that once was the new sign for a hotel that was now abandoned. Perfect! She thought, as she pulled off the road and headed for the run down vacant hotel. Jade saw her turn off the highway and held back a bit before following.

"She just turned off towards an abandoned hotel that reads 'The Springs Inn'. See you soon." With that she switched off the CB and turned off the headlights and continued to follow Carmen up the road.

Shane got the instructions and with some help from his passenger; who was totally enjoying himself; was able to find the road about 10 minutes after Jade drove down it.

Carmen pulled the truck to a stop, which caused Steve to awaken from the brief sleep he felt himself falling into. 

"I need a break." She said yawning and stretching. "How about you?" she laughed. She opened the door and jumped out. She took a deep breath of the cool night air and went to open the back passenger door of the extended cab truck. She failed to notice the black Porsche pull into the forest behind her and switch off the motor.

"You'll not escape me this time." Muttered Jade to herself, as she slowly and quietly got out of the car. 

Carmen undid the seatbelt that held Steve in place and pulled him out of the truck. Steve was glad the air was cool as it made him come fully awake and alert. Now was his chance to get away. He faked a fall and charged at Carmen (Sara). He struck her in the middle and she went crashing backwards into the truck with a yelp! She was down for a brief second and that was all the timing that Steve needed to make his break. It was awkward to run with his hands tied behind his back but since his life depended on it, he managed to do just fine, or so he thought. Jade who witnessed the tumble, took off running towards them with her gun also drawn. Shane pulled the car behind Jade's and soon was off after her, telling the Army General to radio for backup and an ambulance. He hoped they would not need it. 

"Stop!" yelled Carmen to Steve. "Or I'll shoot." She said taking off the silencer and firing a shot into the air. 

Steve was not about to turn around to face her. She would only shoot him anyways, so he kept running. She took off after him and fired a shot that hit him square in the top right shoulder. He cried out in pain but of course only a muffled cried came out as he stumbled to the ground landing on his knees. He struggled to get back up but the searing pain kept him getting fully upwards.

"NO!" yelled Jade after them. Her heart sank as she watched Steve fall to the ground. Where was he hit?

Carmen finally realized they were not alone. She ran to Steve and grabbed him by the hair causing him to scream with pain into the gag. She stood behind him and pointed her gun at his head, waiting for Jade to catch up. She had no where to go in the dark and would finally have the opportunity she wanted. To kill Jade Marshall once and for all. It would be worth the wait.

Jade caught up with her gun drawn aimed at Carmen. "Let him go Carmen. There is no place to go." She said almost out of breath. "Put down the gun."

The pale moonlight cast eerie shadows on all parties involved. But since it was the only light available it was hard for Jade to tell just how badly or where Steve had been shot. 

Steve who was in pain on his knees on the cold damp earth could do nothing more but comply. He was tired, beat up and shot. He couldn't see who the police officer was in front of them, but he was sure glad she came along when she did. If there was just one here, there was bound to be more someplace else, or on their way. Help really was coming.

"Nice try," said Carmen cocking the trigger, "why don't you, or you know that I'll kill him, and then myself. So you see you'd be the real loser in the end." She said laughing. She was definitely losing it.

If it was just the two of them, Jade could wait it out, but another life was involved here. One she didn't want killed. If I put down my gun, Shane will be here she reasoned in her mind. Carmen motioned the gun against Steve's head again, this time with much agitation.

"Okay I'm putting it down, when you uncock the trigger." She said motioning to Carmen's gun.

Carmen uncocked the trigger, then gestured for Jade to put down her weapon. Jade who had several backup weapons and a bullet proof vest on, laid down her weapon, still feeling she had the upper hand.

"Why not settle this the easy way." She said taking a step closer, trying to provoke her into a fight.

"Why not?" she said letting go of Steve's hair. Steve breathed a sigh of relief. Carmen was about to take a step towards Jade when she heard Shane coming out of the forest. Bad timing! She grabbed her gun, aimed it at Shane and fired.

Jade watched in horrible show motion as the bullet hit her partner in the lower abdomen and he fell to the ground in screaming pain clutching his middle.

"NO!" she screamed and ran to his side, totally ignoring Carmen's sick and twisted laughter as she ran away. "Time to blow this Popsicle stand." With that she turned and ran off into the forest back towards the cars. 

"SHANE!" she yelled running to his side and gathering him up in her arms. She looked at the place the bullet had penetrated and it confirmed her worst nightmare, Carmen's bullet had indeed pierced his Kevlar Vest. The army general reached them and went to untie Steve.

"Here help him." She said calling to the general, who left Steve and ran to Shane. "Press here." She said motioning for him to take the cloth and press firmly while she went after Carmen, despite Shane's weak protests.

Jade ran for all she was worth after the killer. But Carmen had the good head start and when Jade reached the spot where the car's where Carmen and the black Porsche were gone. 

"ARGH!" she called out into the night. She jumped into the Crown Victoria and started to chase once again. Rage was the only emotion driving her right now. And adrenaline was the only fuel keeping her moving. She totally forgot about her partner, the innocent victim or the passenger that might need her help. She had one thing on her mind, and it was revenge, pure and simple. 

"This is FBI Agent Jade Marshall. In pursuit of a 1999 Black 911 Porsche. Request immediate backup. Roadblocks at the end of Johnson Road and the entrance's to highway 93." She said slamming the CB back down on the receiver. 

Steve who managed to get himself up stumbled over to the general and motioned for him untie him. The general cut the ropes that bound his hands while he pulled the tape from his mouth.

"Thanks!" he said his mouth very dry and his shoulder very sore. "Help should be here soon. Care to explain what's going on?" he asked in a panic.

"I would love to, but I have no idea, I was just along for the ride." He said almost laughing. Both of the men turned their attention back to the wounded Agent as the Ambulance finally pulled up beside them.

"Take us to community general. Care to drive my truck and follow?" said Steve gesturing to his Dodge Ram truck. 

"Be happy to." Said the General walking to the truck.

"Gunshot wound to the lower abdomen……" said the Paramedic's voice disappearing as the doors closed and they were finally on their way to Community General Hospital. Steve closed his eyes on the way back and thanked god that he was still alive. He had to thank someone else but she was not to be found. Who was she? Where was she? Will I ever see her again? I need to know who she is. He wondered. 

His thoughts were interrupted by a Paramedic who was applying another bandage to the wound in his shoulder. Wait'll dad hears all about this he sighed.

Can't let you get away this time, Carmen. Jade kept muttering to herself over and over again as she sped down Johnson Road after Carmen. 

"Damn you Jade." She yelled into the rear view mirror. But Carmen knew this was an ill fated ride. Either the police barricade would stop her or the relentless agent behind her would. What to do? What to do? She questioned over and over again. And then a thought struck. She smiled and waited for the perfect opportunity to carry out her plan. And an opportunity presented itself almost immediately.

********

"We'll be right there. They found Steve." Called Mark as he headed for the door almost running, leaving Jesse and Amanda with shocked looks on their faces as they sprinted to keep up.

********

Jade finally had Carmen in view. "I have you now. This time there is no escape." 

"Pull over Carmen, there is no where to go now. Lets end this peacefully." Jade said into the loud speaker hoping that Carmen would pull over and stop the car. But it was not to be. 

"I said……" Jade never finished the sentence, but watched in slow motion as the small car ahead of her veered off the road to the right, hit the cement embankment and rolled down the steep hill to the ravine below. 

Jade slammed on the breaks and went running over to the edge only to have to close her eyes as the Porsche exploded into tiny pieces, lighting up the night sky.

"NO!" she yelled. She felt cheated; she wanted to be the one to bring Carmen to justice. This was such an easy way out. It somehow wasn't fair, not the ending she wanted.

She sat down on the cement barrier and just stared at the burning wreck below her. Was it true? Was it finally over? Could she finally have closure and start down the road to a new beginning? Then the reality of the night's events caught up with her, as she remembered that two people had been shot in the course of the nights events. One was a man she knew very well, and the other one she would like to at least meet.

She finally picked up her weary body off the cold cement barrier and headed back to the car. Once inside she slumped her body down into the seat and eased the car back onto the highway. She had gotten the message from dispatch and headed for Community General Hospital. She didn't have to wait for the Fire Department to arrive on this scene. Her work was done. She never turned around to look behind. She felt it wasn't needed.

********

As Jade's car became a smaller and smaller dot on the horizon a somewhat battered figure picked itself up off the ravine wall where she had waited and finally stood up to watch the car leave. 

"Parting is such sweet sorrow. But never fear we will meet again." With that Carmen laughed a wicked laughed that would send goosebumps down a corpse and walked to the highway to thumb a ride. Her being dead would buy her some time until they discovered that no body had burned in the explosion. But she only needed a short time. Two people needed to be taken care of, Jade Marshall her nemesis and Steve Sloan the one that got away.

"It's amazing what you can get away with when people think your dead." She muttered as she jumped into the waiting Semi-Trailer who had pulled over to offer a ride and headed back to LA.

'If revenge is a dish best served cold, then put on your Sunday finest and prepare to feast!'


	3. Back from the Grave

****

Title: Nothing's as it Seems…- Chapter 3, Back from the Grave

'If revenge is a dish best served cold, then put on your Sunday finest and prepare to feast!' Those few words echoed in Jades head as she drove into LA. Those were the words that Carmen always scrawled on a piece of paper and left with each body, like her sick and twisted calling card. Well she didn't get the chance this time. Jade took comfort in that.

********

Something about the nights events still bothered Jade as she drove towards Community General. Something was just off. But maybe it was nothing. Maybe Carmen really was dead and the hunt was finally over. It had consumed so much of her life, it was hard for her to try to think about focusing on something other than Carmen Parks. The chase had been such an integral part of her life for so long that she found it hard to think of anything normal. And yet her mind drifted off to the picture of a smiling Steve Sloan on his father's mantel place. A picture, that's all it was, nothing more. And yet it made her think of things that had be dormant for such a long time. Feelings that she had been afraid to let surface. Things that if she thought about them further would lead her down a road that she felt she was just not ready to venture down. Or was she? What was wrong with her?

"Maybe I am losing my mind finally." She said out loud as she blinked wearily and looked at the time on the dash, it was about 2 a.m. No wonder she was tired. But all could think of right now was to get to the hospital and see how Shane was doing. She would also check on Steve, she did want to meet him after all. Just the thought made her stomach tingle. What was happening to her? Shane had told her long ago, that to move on was not a betrayal to Dean. And yet for so long she hadn't wanted to move on. Hadn't really found anyone that we wanted to even think about moving on with. She thought she had closed that door for good. What was different now? Was she ready to think about opening it again? Ah, that was the real question. She pondered it as she drove further into LA.

********

"How is Steve, James?" asked Mark excitedly as he rushed into the ER of Community General. 

"He is going to be just fine. He was actually pretty lucky, considering what he went through. But he can tell you all that. As for Steve physically, he has a few bruised ribs, and a gunshot to the right shoulder. He was lucky the shot went right through. So just a nice bandage and a nasty looking scar. The other fella wasn't so lucky I am afraid." He said pausing, giving Mark a time to digest all the information.

"Who was the other one?" asked Jesse, when he and Amanda had caught up to Mark. 

"Um lets see," he said looking down at the chart in his hands, "Oh yeah FBI Agent Shane Phillips."

"Oh my god. He is the guy I met earlier today with Jade Marshall." Said Mark with a look of dread on his face. "What happened? Where is the she?" He asked in an almost panic.

"Well he took a bullet to the lower left abdomen, ruptured his appendix. It actually went right through his Kevlar Vest. Shesh! He's in surgery now. And as for the other agent, I am afraid I have no idea. But he might." Said the doctor pointing to the Retired General still on the bench just down the corridor from them. "Thanks James, please keep me informed as to Mr. Philips status." Said Mark as he watched James walk back into the O.R. Mark, Jesse and Amanda walked over to the General.

He saw them coming and stood up to greet them. "Don Simpson." He said extending his hand to Mark, "heard your conversation." He said smiling warmly.

"Mark Sloan." Said Mark smiling at the older man. Jesse and Amanda both introduced themselves before Mark suggested, "why don't we go into the waiting room and you can tell us what happened."

Don thought that was a good idea and the four of them walked into the room and waited there for Steve to be released.

"Are you related to anyone here Mr. Simpson?" asked Jesse.

"No why?"

"I was just wondering why a complete stranger would wait and see how other complete strangers are doing." Said Jesse sort of sheepishly, wondering if he was out of line or not.

"Now son that is a fair question. Well being retired Army I am used to panic situations and believe me what I experienced tonight would definitely qualify for that. Well someone had to wait until that young man's partner returns and fill her in. Besides they are from out of town so they don't know anyone here that would know to fill her in. I figured that since they let me come in with him that I should at least wait until she arrives and fill her in.," he said explaining to them. They all nodded in agreement. He then continued to explain briefly the night's events from where they pulled him over, how he got to ride with Shane and the chase in the forest and how he ended up in Community General. "By the way how is your son, Steve?"

"Going to live, I'm afraid." Said a weary Steve leaning on the doorpost.

"Steve!" Mark exclaimed as he jumped up and gave Steve a big hug. Both Jesse and Amanda did the same.

"Wow now that's some welcome." Said Don Simpson as he just watched the happy reunion, then walked over and shook Steve's hand to welcome him back also.

"How is he?" asked Steve regarding Shane.

"Too soon to tell. He's still in surgery."

"By the way, _who_ is he, besides a cop of some rank?" asked Steve again. "In all the confusion that's all I was able to discern."

"He is FBI Special Agent Shane Philips. He and his partner Jade Marshall saved your life tonight."

"The FBI huh? Wow." Said Steve as the information sunk into his head. Obviously something major was up if the FBI were involved. "Where is his partner now? I never did get a chance to thank her for saving my life." Finished Steve.

"She saved your life?" asked Amanda stepping forwards curiously, but didn't carry it too much further after a quick glance from Mark. Now was not the time to think about suggesting anything.

"Yeah. But she took off before I could even say thanks." He said somewhat sadly. Don nodded in agreement.

"She went after that other woman." Said Don getting up to leave. "Well I have to teach a class of army brats tomorrow morning. But here is my number," he said writing it down and handing it to Mark, "please call me and let me know how that young man turns out." He said shaking their hands again and left.

"It would be my pleasure." Said Mark watching the man leave.

"Well I have to go and do some rounds. But I'll see you both tomorrow. Steve, glad your okay man." Said Jesse getting up to leave and hugging his best friend once again.

"Yeah I should get going also. I have some reports to fill out and then I need to get home and see CJ. The babysitters going to cost me a mint." She said smiling to both Mark and giving Steve a hug also and then left with Jesse.

Mark and Steve both stood in silence in the small room for some time, neither wanting to speak, just happy to be back reunited. Then they both started at the same time.

"Dad I…" Steve started.

"Son I…" Mark Finished. They both laughed. "Me first Dad." Said Steve. Mark just nodded his head yes and they both sat down at the small table.

"I am sorry for the argument we got into before I left. I am also sorry that I at least didn't listen a bit. I seem to have a terrible track record when it comes to women." He said smiling as Mark put an encouraging hand on his son's arm. "Tell you what, from now on you can be my social director. What do you say?" he laughed.

"I think I'll need extra life insurance." Said Mark laughing also. "I am sorry also son. I shouldn't always try to interfere where I am not asked. Old habits die hard I guess. There was just something off right from the start. I just couldn't let it go this time." He said sighing. Silence again.

"Well this time I guess I am extremely grateful. I just hope his partner is okay." Said Steve slumping back into the chair breaking the mood.

"Yeah me to. I really liked her." Said Mark quietly.

"You met her? When?" asked Steve incredulously.

"They both came to the house looking for you or Sara. That's how they knew to go to the cabin. Lucky for both of us they came along when they did. What happened out there in the forest son? Where did she go? And what happened to Sara?" asked Mark.

Steve went on to explain everything from the scene in the cabin, to the chase, to the fight in the woods, to Jade running off after Sara, with Mark just listening dumbfounded at times. Poor Steve, he kept thinking over and over. What would it take to make him get over this? To take his mind off this bad experience and move on?

"I just wish I had a chance to thank her…" his voice trailed off.

********

Jade put the car into park and headed in the hospital in at a quick walk. She didn't even take the time to look at her rather disheveled appearance in the mirror.

"Where is patient Shane Philips?" she asked excitedly to the desk nurse.

"Are you Jade Marshall?" asked an older doctor walking up to her, he name tag read 'James'.

"Yes I am. How is he doctor?"

"Well he is still in surgery. His appendix burst from the gunshot wound. They are still trying to flush the toxins out of his system. If that goes well, then he should be in the recovery ward in the next few hours. But time will be true judge. His other vital organs are still in tact, thank goodness. Why not go home and try to get some sleep. We'll call you if anything changes." He offered softly.

"I don't live here besides, I'd like to wait and see if he's okay." She said back in a snap.

"I'm sorry. Of course. There is a waiting room down the hall if you'd prefer with some large couches and a fresh coffee pot." He said and headed back in the O.R.

Jade was sorry she snapped at the doctor. He was only doing his job after all. And if she had done her's properly Shane would be fine and Carmen would be on death row. But she failed miserably; she sighed as she headed for the small waiting room. 

When she reached the room she spied Mark sitting alone at the table, waiting for someone.

"Doctor Sloan?" She asked somewhat pensively.

He looked up and his face broke into a broad smile. She was indeed alive. He breathed a sigh of relief. "Agent Marshall right?" She nodded yes. "I'm so glad that you're okay." He said standing up to greet her.

"Yeah I'm fine alright. My partner on the other hand…" her voice trailed off. She quickly regained her thoughts and asked, "how is Steve?" a little nervously.

"Why not ask him yourself." Said Mark as he gestured to the tall man walking down the hall towards them.

Jade turned around and caught her breath. Steve was even better looking in real life. Tall, well built and had the same easy going smile his dad had. Even though he looked like he had been through hell and back he still was handsome. She felt her face flush a little and her hands go warm. Great and I look like a mess, she scolded herself.

Steve, who had spied the woman talking to his dad, quickly grabbed his coffee and headed back double time. I hope this is Agent Marshall. He took one look at the rather disheveled woman and smiled. She was rather stunning in spite of everything. Tall with long dark hair and definitely a good build. He felt his face go a bit red and had to look down to hide the embarrassment. He reached the room as her and his father finished speaking.

"Hi." He said nervously. Get a grip Steve he told himself. 

"Hi." She echoed just as nervously. Get a grip Jade!

Mark noticed the uncomfortable silence between this girl and his son and decided to interfere. "Steve I'd like you to finally meet Agent Marshall." Said Mark.

"Jade." She said extending her hand. She was usually so outgoing and forthright with no hesitation in introducing herself to anyone much less a local cop. But for some reason her brain failed to send her mouth the words. What a lameo I am, she thought. Hope he doesn't notice. 

"Steve." He said taking it in his large hand. He felt the spark immediately. Although tired there was a definite spark in her eyes and that warmed him instantly. 

Jade too felt the spark from the connection. This wasn't supposed to be happening. How could a simple greeting effect her so instantly? She felt her face starting to go flush again and quickly pulled her hand away. "I'm glad that it wasn't a death wound she gave you." Jade finished quietly looking past him towards the O.R. then back at his shoulder.

"Thanks. And I'm sure he'll be okay." Said Steve softly. "By the way I never did get a chance to thank you for saving my life. You ran after Sara so fast that I didn't even have time to stand up." He said almost laughing.

"Carmen." She corrected.

"Sorry?"

"Her real name is Carmen Parks." She said finally feeling very tired. She needed to sit down or she felt like she was going to fall down on the floor. Mark really wanted to know the whole story now, but sensed it wasn't the correct time, besides he noticed the sudden weariness and was quick to act. "Why don't you sit down I'll go and see how Shane is doing." He said gently grabbing her elbow and helping her to the table. 

"Thanks." She muttered as she sat down.

Steve felt sort of awkward when his dad left, but he couldn't bring himself to leave the room. He wanted to ask about Sara/Carmen, but since his dad; who was usually quick to ask about these details left it for now, he could do not less. Besides there was something about her that he felt drawn to. Something that made him feel, that if he left the room or pressed this subject it would be a big mistake right now. There will be time for the whole explanation, that he would make sure of. So instead he quietly sat down at the table across from her without saying a word. He just sat there and studied her. She was tall and well built. Her long dark hair, which was messed up, kept falling in her face. Long well groomed fingers kept pushing it back, to reveal sparkly green eyes. Yes she was stunning. If she looks this good, this tired, I wonder what she looks like at her best. He felt his face go flush again at the mere thought. But would he ever see her at her best? After tonight would she just walk out of the hospital and out of their lives? Gone forever? Probably yes. He sighed sadly and looked down.

Jade saw Steve look down. Obviously some thought made him flush for some reason. She also took the time to study him. How is sandy brown hair kept falling to one side covering one of his deep blue eyes. His hands looked strong and powerful as did the rest of him. A girl would definitely feel safe in those arms. And the T-shirt he now wore did nothing to hide his well-built physique and she felt her face go flush at the mere thought of what he might look like under it. She too looked down in embarrassment.

"I hate to ask, but did you catch her?" Asked Steve sheepishly. He knew this was a tough subject, but he just had to know what happened to Carmen.

"Well sort of. Her car hit a cement embankment off where Johnson road meets highway 93 and exploded in the ravine below." She said almost sounding bitter. Why hasn't he pressed me for details regarding her yet? What is he waiting for? Can it be that is just being careful with my feelings? Or maybe his own? Is he still in love with her? 

"Well I guess your job is done here then huh?" He asked not really wanting an answer.

"Yeah I guess so." She said sadly. 

"But?" He offered, quick to note that there was some slight hesitation in her voice.

"But something just doesn't add up. I'll take a drive back to the wreckage tomorrow when it's light and see exactly what happened. Maybe back to the cabin as well, when my brain is functioning normally." She said standing up.

"You don't think she's dead?" He asked startled as he watched her stand up.

"I'm not sure. I guess I am just tired." She said with a heavy sigh leaning on the doorframe, "just so very tired."

Steve's heart sank at hearing her words. She sounded so sad, so lost and so tired. What really happened out there? He found himself wanting to hear all about her and this case even more now. But he knew that now wasn't the time. But when? He had to make sure he had more time with her. But when? Why not tomorrow!

"Want some company to the crash site tomorrow? An extra pair of eyes might not hurt. And I do have the key to the cabin. Plus I have some time off." He offered casually. At least he hoped it sounded that way.

Jade smiled at the offer. Normally she viewed the local cops as mere hindrances. But this was different. She was actually glad he offered and she wanted him to come. But there was still a little voice in the back of her head that said he would be no different than the others and would never compare to Dean. But she pushed it aside and answered him, "that would be great. Thanks for the suggestion." She smiled turning back to him. She was about to make another remark when Mark came rushing into the room, "they just finished the surgery. He's going to the recovery unit."

"Is he going to be okay?" She asked impatiently.

"Well seems to be for the moment, but the next 24 hours will tell the real story. But you can go and see him for a bit if you want to." Mark offered knowing full well that nothing could have stopped him from preventing her.

"Yes I need to see him." She said without looking back as she ran to the elevators.

"Is he really going to be okay dad?" Asked Steve standing up to join his dad in the doorway as they watched the elevator doors close taking Jade away from them.

"I think he is going to be just fine son. He's quite a fighter and that's what will help him recover fast."

"That's great."

"So what do you think of Jade Marshall?" Mark asked his son.

"I think she's pretty terrific from what I have seen so far." He smiled.

"I think so to. I just wonder how long she's going to be here for?" Asked Mark.

"Probably not long enough." Sighed Steve. They both stood in silence in the room waiting for Jade to return.

********

Jade walked quietly into the private recovery room that Shane was in. She felt her heart break as she looked at him hooked up to all those tubes and monitors. 

"You can go and talk to him for a bit if you like." Offered Jesse Travis coming up behind her, "I won't mind." He smiled.

Jade pulled up a chair and sat down looking sadly at Shane.

"I shouldn't have left you." She half sobbed as she took his hand and gently stroked it. "I shouldn't have let the case become more important to me than you." She paused wiping away stray tears. She sat in silence for some time before continuing, "and I…well um…oh brother…I never meant to imply that you were the traitor. Next to myself I know that you'd never betray the job or me. So I am, sorry." She stopped. "I only wish you could hear me." She said putting her head down.

"You suck at apologies." Came a faint voice.

Jade looked up in surprise to see her partner with a half smile on his strained face. She smiled and got up and hugged him.

"You gave me quite a scare you know. Never do that again. Okay?" She said laughing softly. 

"Okay." He said closing his eyes again. They sat again in silence for a bit longer. She knew it was time to leave.

"I'll let you get some sleep. But I'll be by in the morning to make sure you eat all your Jello." She said smiling and stroking his hair. He just nodded and drifted to sleep, letting the drugs work their magic. Jade held his hand for a bit more not wanting to let go. When she finally did, she bent down, planted a soft kiss on his cheek and turned to leave.

"Since I am on tonight I'll make sure you're notified if something changes. But take my word for it, he's going to be just fine." Said Jesse softly.

"Thanks for everything. I really appreciate it." She said hugging him and headed for the elevators. Time to get some sleep myself. As she walked down the hall she spied a mirror finally looked at herself in the mirror. A small shriek escaped her lips. This is what I look like? And he was blushing? I must have finally lost it! Better leave here quick. Hope they don't see me. She laughed and got in the elevator. 

The elevator doors opened to reveal Steve and Mark standing by the reception desk waiting for her. They both smiled warmly when they saw her. Naturally, she sighed.

"Well I guess it's time to call it a night." She said turning to leave quickly realizing that she was a mess.

Steve walked to her and gently said, "so what time will you be by tomorrow, well actually later this morning?" he softly laughed.

"Well I want to check on Shane as soon as I get up so after that sometime." She said yawning.

"Well I would like to come with you to see if he's okay and then we can leave from here together." He suggested.

"You want to come with me to see how he's doing?" Jade asked pleasantly but somewhat taken aback by his offer. 

"Yeah of course." He said and she beamed. It was the right answer and they both knew it.

"How about 9 a.m.?"

"Wow do you guys ever sleep?" He laughed as he realized it was well past 3 a.m. and 9 would come fast.

"Oh I am sorry. I am used to very little sleep. Bad dreams I guess." She half laughed half stated looking down. Mark was quick to notice. There was an underlying reason there, and Jade was careful not to give it away, but Mark knew something was wrong. And was determined to find out.

"No 9 a.m. is fine. I am an early riser myself, so that will be no problem." He laughed. 

"Can I walk you to your car?" He offered already guiding her out the door, she was too tired to protest. Mark just said goodbye and watched them go. It was too soon to tell anything yet, but he knew two things for sure, he liked Jade and so did Steve. But what did she think? And would she just break Steve's heart in the end? 

They walked out of the hospital in silence, letting the cool air alert them from their quiet thoughts. 

"Where are you staying?" He asked.

"The Hilton downtown. Courtesy of the FBI." She smiled.

"Must be nice. Whenever I have to travel I usually get the royal luxury of a Motel 8." He laughed back.

They both stood there and laughed until Jade broke the moment, "well I think you need some real rest. I'll see you at 9 a.m. And hopefully I'll be a bit more human. Then be really afraid." She laughed quietly.

"I'm already looking forward to it." He said smiling as he closed her car door. Steve stood in the parking lot until she drove out of sight. He sighed and walked back into the hospital to collect his dad and head home for some sleep himself. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. Actually, it was tomorrow, but 9 a.m. seemed like it would take an eternity to arrive.

********

"Just look at the way the sun pours through the curtains my dear. And this suite will come with all the furniture if that's what you like. Plus it's right on the beach. And it's a good quiet neighborhood." Said the elderly lady landlord to the young woman who stood in the small basement suite facing the Malibu Beach. It was the perfect spot just down from the Sloan house. She smiled to herself and pulled out her deposit. Yes this was going to work just fine, thought Carmen.

********

But 9 am did arrive with Jade knocking on the Sloan door right at 9 a.m. 

"Gee I could time my watch by you." Said Mark smiling as he opened the door to greet her.

"What can I say. Punctuality is one of my many flaws." She laughed and walked into the large house. Jade stopped for a brief moment. She never noticed it the first visit but she did now. It was large and roomy yet it felt safe and cozy. Like a real home. It had been so long that she had forgotten what a real home felt like. So long indeed. It was decorated very tastefully. Lived in and yet not cluttered. Nothing out of place. 

"Steve will be up shortly. He's just had a few things to finish up." Said Mark breaking her thoughts. "Want some coffee?" he said walking up the stairs and heading to the kitchen before she could say no. Jade felt compelled to follow.

"Any chance of getting it to go?" She quipped 

"Why yes dear lady. One cup of coffee to go, coming right up." He said comically.

Jade laughed and felt herself relaxing. She liked Mark Sloan. He was so easy to get along with. So comfortable to be around. She didn't have to put up any walls or pretenses around him. In fact she felt herself wanting to relax around him. It was a long overdue feeling. It was definitely welcomed. I wonder where Steve is, she thought. And as if on cue she heard him coming up the stairs whistling. Immediately she felt her stomach muscles tighten. Did she really have butterflies? 

Steve reached the landing and was immediately hit with the smell of a woman's cologne. It was CK Contradiction. His favorite! He smiled and started to whistle. So she was here. He felt a bit of nervous apprehension start to take over. These feelings were so different from those with Carmen. With Carmen it was so fast it hit him like a bullet, oh bad choice of words he mentally beat himself. But with Jade he found that he wanted to take it slow and relish in every new feeling and sensation in getting to know her. I just hope I have the time I need, he sighed and headed into the kitchen.

"Good Morning Agent Marshall." Came his voice as he entered the kitchen. Jade turned and felt a huge smile cross her face almost instantly. "Good morning Detective Sloan." She said returning the formalities. Man he looks good. Steve was dressed rather casually in a pair of Levi's and a white shirt. "Please call me Jade. Other wise you'd have to address me as _FBI Special_ Agent Jade Marshall. Way to long." She said laughing.

"Ah yes, deal. As long as you return the favor." 

"Sure Steve, that would be just fine." 

"Smells great dad." He said walking over to Mark who was enjoying watching the scene unfold before him. Steve poured himself some coffee while he made a mental note of what Jade looked like today. Her hair was neatly combed and pinned on one side with a small silver heart barrette. She wore a pair of khaki pants, a white mock turtleneck sweater and her black suit jacket. Formal and yet somehow youthful. Either way she was beautiful. 

"By the way Shane is doing fine. Complaining about the food though." Said Mark breaking the moment.

"Oh?" Said Jade looking up. "When did you hear this?"

"Well much like yourself I too am an early riser. I called and checked as soon as I got up. Jesse gave me all the details. He said to tell you that Shane wants a big Mac, fries and a spinach shake for breakfast." He said laughing.

"Yup, definitely back to normal. Thank goodness." She laughed and then sighed.

"By the way they have to run a few more tests and things today on him so Jesse said not to come by until later."

"Oh-okay." Jade said stuttering. "Well I guess we can go later. I would really like to swing by the cabin first if that's okay with you Steve?" She questioned.

"Just lead the way. After all who am I to interfere with an FBI investigation?" He said putting up his hands in mock surrender.

Jade was amazed at the ease she felt around Steve and Mark. Like she belonged there, like she always had and always would. Like she was a part of the family and it was an accepted thing. She warmed to the thought. Even Dean's parents never made her feel that at ease. Damn! She scolded herself mentally. She would have to learn to stop the comparison. If she were ever to move on she would have to close that door, it wouldn't be fair to the other party. It wouldn't be fair to her either. She had to leave before she caved in completely. She needed to keep her hard outer shell in tact. That is kept her alive so far. Alive but alone. She didn't know what would happen if someone managed to penetrate it. Would she ever find out?

"Well shall we go?" She asked Steve who was just finishing his breakfast.

"Sounds good. I have the key with me. Thanks for the breakfast and coffee dad. See you for supper."

"You, you two eat together also?" Asked Jade stunned.

"Yeah why?" Asked Steve surprised. 

"I have just never come across it from where I live is all. I think it's great, don't get me wrong. It's just that you two have such a great relationship. It's very rare nowadays." She stopped realizing that she was rambling. She looked up to see to surprised faces staring back at her, as if she was talking a foreign language. "I guess I sound pretty ridiculous. Sorry. So ready to go?" She asked and turned to leave.

"Wait Jade." Said Mark catching up to her. "We work very hard to make sure that we have a close relationship, and most of the time it works. And I guess nowadays it's pretty rare. But we wouldn't have it any other way. By the way where _are_ you from anyways?"

"New York." She signed and laughed.

"Yes, well I can see how that would be a foreign concept to you then." Mark laughed and walked back to the coffee pot as Jade went to smack him on the shoulder and she ended up hitting the air. She just laughed.

"Did you want to join us for dinner?" Asked Steve rather anxiously, causing Mark to arch a brow in amusement. Obviously Steve didn't want her back on a plane to New York anytime soon. 

"Um, well, okay. That is if it won't be to much trouble." Jade stuttered not really knowing what to say.

"No trouble at all. It would be trouble if you ate as much as Steve." Laughed Mark.

"Thanks dad. Time to go." Laughed Steve and headed for the door. Jade thanked Mark, assured him that she would be there for supper and followed Steve outside to her car.

"Wow look at the choices in car's. Can you see the difference." Said Steve laughing looking at the two identical Crown Victorias parked in the driveway. The only difference was that Jade's was black and his was grey.

"Yup. Let it never be said that good taste and law enforcement goes together." She quipped.

"Yes let it never." He smiled. "Want to drive?" He offered.

"You want me to drive? Why so you can berate me, the 'woman' driver?" She asked somewhat sarcastically. 

"Actually I was serious." He said in a serious tone. She was obviously used to being picked on by the male members of her FBI team. That was not fair thought Steve. It made him mad.

"Oh." She said softly. "Well if you want to give your shoulder a rest, I'd be happy to." She said going around to the drivers' side.

"Actually I just wanted to be chauffeured around today. What better chauffeur than a good looking intelligent FBI agent." He said smiling and opened the side door.

Jade was going to make a comment but thought the better of it as she felt her face go red at the compliment. He thinks I'm good looking? Really? Jade had never considered herself in any other category than 'not bad'. She felt she wasn't the kind of woman that men fall head over heels for. But she smiled back and closed the door. 

"But my shoulder could use the rest also." He said putting on his seatbelt.

"How good are you at directions?" She asked somewhat nervously.

"I am an officially licensed side seat driver." He said proudly. And he proved to be so. Steve wasn't the kind of direction giver that only gave a seconds notice, Jade really appreciated it. In fact the more time she spent with Steve Sloan she found herself wishing it was more time. He was really getting to her.

They rode towards the cabin in silence. Jade explained bits and pieces of the case to him, always keeping in mind that there was still a mole there were looking for and that most of the information was FBI Classified Confidential. He understood and did not press her about it. He was shocked at some of the details however, and wondered how Carmen could really be that person that she described.

"Are you sure you're okay coming back here?" She asked as they pulled on to the road that would lead up to the cabin.

"Yeah." He said looking out the window. "I mean I never really got to enjoy the place. It's too bad, because it was my first time up here and its so beautiful and peaceful, but I don't think I could come up here alone. It would be to weird." 

"Yeah I guess." She said looking ahead. There was an awkward silence in the car for the next few minutes until they reached the cabin.

"Hey looks like we are not the only ones here." He said pensively.

Jade stopped the car and they both jumped out to investigate the small pickup truck that was parked in the bushes. Jade went to one side while Steve to the other. They both opened the doors at the same time. The little truck was clean except for the usual items in most vehicles like a map, windshield scraper and a set of jumper cables. It had various bits of trash and junk scattered throughout but nothing to clue them to who the driver was.

"Maybe it was her helper from last night."

"What happened to him? What happened last night in there Steve?" Jade asked in a remembering that her and Shane had seen two sets of footprints in the cabin, but failed to see the body. They had assumed he left.

"Well he was waiting for me when I came back to the cabin with the wood. He hit be from behind and then the next thing I new I woke up groggy and expertly tied up on the floor. I saw Sa..Carmen shoot him and I thought she put his body outside the door. He must have driven up here but because his truck was hidden and it was dark and I failed to see it when I went outside to get the wood. I can't be sure how he was there."

"So the body is possibly still here? You could have mentioned these details first thing this morning. Or even last night. What, they don't teach you locals the importance of the details in a murder case." She said getting mad. She drew her gun and headed for the cabin.

"Yeah well I forgot okay. It must have slipped my mind, I mean I did almost die last night. I think I had other things to worry about. And after, I was saved I did have the _small_ task of trying to save your partners life. Which you did not stick around to do, I might add." He said getting mad also, but regretting those last words as they came out.

Jade stopped in her tracks. It had happened again. This same spot. This same kind of argument. A pointless one. Why did she let these things happen all the time? She turned around to face the man behind her. She didn't want another argument and was sorry that one had started. Steve, even though mad did not look it she thought. Was he just showing her that he wasn't going to be walked on? Like she always thought she had to prove about herself? 

"Steve I…" she started.

"Look Jade…" He started at the same time.

They both stopped and smiled as they realized how childish they just acted. Before he could react she started.

"Steve I am sorry. I didn't mean to minimize the fact of what happened to you last night, it must have been awful. It was _my_ fault that Shane got hurt and I guess I have a hard time coming to terms with that. I also didn't mean to make fun of your station. It was not called for and I should know better. Trust me it usually takes a lot for me to lose my cool. Call it lack of sleep or stress or just an 'occupational hazard' this time around."

"I am sorry also. I guess I should have mentioned these details last night, but I felt that you had just experienced so much, that this would wait a bit. But I guess _you_ Fed.'s do things a bit different than _us_ locals. And I can appreciate that. I am sorry for getting mad as well. I never get mad." He said walking up to her.

The distance between them could be measured in inches, but neither minded, it was almost welcomed. And under different circumstances would have led to something better, but not this time. This time was business.

"And you know it's _not_ your fault that Shane got shot. It was Carmen's. Not yours." He said gently rubbing her arms with his hands to reassure her that all really was okay.

"I guess this case is just finally getting to me." She sighed and looked sadly into the distance beyond him.

"It's been longer than two years hasn't it?" Asked Steve remembering what she had told him earlier.

"Seems like it has been an eternity." She said and pulled away and headed back for the cabin.

"Right." He said under his breath and followed her with his gun drawn as well. 

They entered the cabin somewhat carefully. The body was not outside the door so it must still be inside. 

"Check the hall closet, beside the outside door." Motioned Steve to Jade. She carefully made her way towards the door. She gently opened it with one hand while the other hand held the gun, just in case. Steve was right behind her, a little too close it would turn out. Jade felt the door get stuck on something so she gave it quite a tug and before she could step back, the body came crashing out on top of her making her yelp as she fell backwards onto Steve and all three of them crashed to the floor as the body landed beside them. Jade hurriedly pushed the body off of her and rolled over Steve onto the floor beside him. 

"Shesh!" She said sitting up on the floor looking at the body. 

"Well no need for cuffs." He said lightly.

"Yeah bummer." She laughed.

"Oh you like cuffs do you?" He said pulling her back on top of him. Steve didn't know what came over him as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her on top of him. Jade fought a bit but soon found herself straddling his muscled chest. A position that she was not totally uncomfortable with. In fact she felt the excitement all the way down to her feet. 

"Only on the living. Maybe you'll experience it one day." She winked and went to get off of him. Steve didn't let go. He didn't want to let go. The excitement he felt was something more than just sexual. It was deeper and he found himself wanting to kiss her really badly. And so he did. 

Jade tried to pull herself off, but was caught in his grasp and was unable. She looked into his eyes and realized that for the first time in a long time, she wanted it. But it was more. More than just a mere sexual encounter. She wanted to get to know him. For him to know her, all of her, the real her. And not to be scared away. She wanted to kiss him and before she could react, she was kissing him.

Steve pulled Jade down and planted a firm kiss on her soft lips. She struggled at first, but then gave in wholeheartedly. She dropped her gun and wrapped her arms around his head as he dropped his and wrapped his arms around her waist forgetting about his sore shoulder. He made the move to turn over but something stopped him. It was the body. 

That's when reality came crashing back for both of them.

They both looked up, saw the dead body, realized how silly they must look and started to laugh. 

"Good thing we brought a chaperon." She said getting up and laughing. She helped him get up. He stood up and looked her in the eyes, "next time we won't need one." He offered in a serious tone. 

They stood for awhile and looked into each other's eyes for what felt like ages, but was in reality only a few minutes. She looked into his eyes. Jade wanted to drown in those pools of blue. The kiss was not awkward but pleasurable. It had been a long time since she gave herself willingly to a man other than Dean. But she found herself wanting to, wanting more. Needing more? Perhaps. But he had made the offer. Would she accept? Could she accept? Damn this case! Damn him! He was breaking down all the barriers that she had fought so hard to put up and keep in place. They had kept her safe when Dean was gone. It had kept her sanity in tact. But it had also kept her alone. And now she found a man who wanted to break them down, with a vengeance. And she found herself wanting him to. In fact she, at one moment thought he couldn't do it fast enough. Maybe it was the mountain air. It was affecting her thinking. Or just being alone with him up here. Either way it happened and she was not ashamed of it. It felt natural, and she wanted more. 

Steve stood mesmerized by the green windows before him. The windows into her soul. He wanted inside. To know her, to feel her, to be part of her. He wanted _her_. He had never felt such an intense connection with a woman before this. This felt right. The kiss was perfect. He was not sorry he did it, in fact he wished it were under different circumstances. And he meant his offer. It was a serious offer and he hoped it would be honored. She was hiding something though. Some kind of pain, he could tell. He wanted to know what it was, help her over come it and he wanted into her heart. She put up barriers, he could sense, but with time he hoped he could tear them down. But how much time would he have? Would he be able to break them down only to lose her to some other case that would drag her back to her home in NY? Yes she didn't belong out here. Or did she? Could she live out here? Did she even want to? Did she even want to be with him? 

The reality of the moment brought them back as one of the guns clattered on the floor, when she moved her foot. 

"Well I guess I should go and call it in." She said pulling away regretfully. She was glad for the cool mountain air that helped her mind to focus again on the case as she headed for the car. She opened the door and grabbed the radio to call for a bus to transport the body and a tow-truck for the vehicle. 

He looked around for anything that wasn't taken last night. He had unpacked the truck earlier this morning and came across his bag and Carmen's. He would turn it over to Jade tonight. It was now evidence.

"How can I go for dinner tonight? I could hardly control myself just now?" She muttered under her breath. "But his dad will be there. So I won't get into trouble." She started to reason to herself. She was going to continue when she spied Steve coming back to the car. He was smiling. She found herself smiling in spite of herself. 

"The locals will be here soon." She said casually.

"Locals huh?" He laughed and smiled at her. And there it was. The events that just took place just happened. There was no awkwardness, nothing to be ashamed of. Something totally natural. And now they just carried on as if it was just a side distraction to an otherwise busy day. Like it was part of their natural routine. 

"Sorry, bad habit I guess. So who is our chaperon?" She curiously asked.

"His name is Peter Watson. I grabbed his wallet. Besides a stick of gum, a set of keys, and his wallet he had nothing else of interest on him. But I'll let our 'local' ME be the final judge of that." He said stressing the word local.

Jade smiled in spite of herself. "Ever heard of him before?" She asked almost suggesting that he might be a local felon.

"Nope. Probably just some guy she contracted this job to. All in all I'd say she got her money's worth." He said rubbing his head and remembering the past nights events all to clearly.

"Sorry you had to go through all that. Must have been hell." She said getting back into the car.

"Almost." He said closing his door and looking at her.

"Almost? Which part of that was okay?" She asked playfully.

"The part where you saved my life. But I know what you were hinting at, gutter mind." He teased.

"Gutter mind?" She stammered her face going red. "Like I am alone in that!" She teased back.

"Guilty as charged." He put up his hands in surrender. He pulled them down quickly making a face of pain. "I guess I should stop doing that otherwise I'll be seeing a doctor very soon." He said starting to gently rub his shoulder.

"Yeah me too. Sorry." She said feeling bad that she had caused him any amount of pain. "Shall we go?" She suggested.

"Yup. Our work is done here. Lets check out the crash site." He suggested.

With that she put the car in reverse backed away from the cabin and headed back down the dirt road. They drove for a bit more in silence each contemplating what happened in the cabin. 

********

"What are you researching now Mark? I thought you were proved right about Sara and the case was over. Isn't she dead?" Said Jesse coming into Mark's office. It was about 11 a.m.

"Well yes that part is, however, something is still bugging me about this whole thing. I did find some interesting details. Her real name as I learned last night from Jade is Carmen Parks. I was able to find some details about her, but most of it is classified." He said rather glumly.

"Well they're FBI files, what did you expect?"

"Well even my friend in the FBI was not able to access her files."

"What does that mean?" Asked Jesse sitting down in front of Mark's desk leaning forward with interest.

"That this case goes a lot higher and possibly deeper than we might think. My friend has pretty high clearance and he was surprised that they were classified. He thinks it was at the director's level. Now why would the director of the FBI be classifying files about a rather usual serial killer, by FBI standards, and not any other cases with the same MO?"

"_Why_?" Asked Jesse stupefied.

"Why indeed. Now that's the question he have to answer."

"Do you think Jade and Shane are involved in some way?" He asked.

"I hope not." Said Mark putting on his glasses again, "but then again, nothing's as it seems Jesse." With that he turned back to his computer to find out all he could about Carmen Parks, Shane Philips and Jade Marshall. He hoped beyond all reason that Jade was not involved, but he had this sinking feeling that to a certain degree she was. But just how involved? Or was she just being used? By whom? And for what purpose? He needed to find out, there were just too many unanswered questions to let this one go.

********

"Hmm 11 a.m., everyone should be at work by now." Carmen said as she walked very quickly towards the Sloan residence. She crept around to the backdoor and had no trouble picking the lock. "Gee Doctor Sloan don't you want to take better care of your valuable possessions?" She laughed as she walked in. She was careful to make sure that her presence wasn't known when they got back. I wonder where Steve sleeps? She looked around the house, quickly checking each room, but careful not to touch anything. Then she spied the stairs that led to the suite downstairs. She followed them and found herself standing in the middle of Steve's small living room. Not bad, she thought. Now where is it? Ah there, she said and walked over to his table. She smiled and went to work. Not long now.


	4. Discovery

****

Title: Nothing's as it Seems… Chapter 4 - Discovery

Jade pulled the car to where the crash had taken place the night before and slowed to a stop. She sat and looked ahead out the window for a few moments.

"Penny for your thoughts." Said Steve breaking her thoughts.

"Oh come on now, they're worth at least two. Just remembering last night, is all." She smiled and got out of the car. She walked slowly to where the car had gone over and stood and looked over the edge. Steve caught up to her and looked over as well. 

"Wow!" Was all he managed.

"Yeah." She echoed softly. There were still tech's working below them to try to determine what remains were left of the Porsche 911 and the body, if any and what other kinds of evidence they might need. And working to clean up the ravine.

"What a waste!" Stated Steve.

"Why on earth would you say that? Did you really want another death row serial killer sitting there eating up tax payers dollars for no good reason." Said Jade turning to face him with a flash of anger.

"Actually I meant the car." He smiled not looking at her.

"Oh." She laughed lightly and turned back. Then she left him and started to look around for anything that might suggest that another ending took place from what looked like took place. But there was nothing unusual besides the tire skid marks, their footprints, and tire marks from the cop cars and local police trucks. There was just nothing there to suggest anything out of the ordinary. And still Jade's mind could not let it rest. She had seen to many endings that she _thought_ were endings that instead turned out to be the beginnings of new nightmares for her. She stood in silence for awhile longer before walking back to join Steve. It was already past lunch hour and she was starting to get hungry. She still wanted to check Carmen's apartment before they went to see Shane. 

Steve watched her as she looked around. What is she not telling me? What is she keeping? Obviously this case goes deeper than she lets on, but how much deeper? To what extent? He smiled as he watched her. He wanted more than anything to get close to her, but how? When she won't let me in, how can I get closer? And how can I stop myself from falling in love with her? He watched her walk back and thought about how he could get her to open up to him.

"Hungry?" Asked Steve as she walked back to join him.

"You must have read my mind. Yes actually. Any good places to eat around here?"

"What are you up for?" He asked as they walked back to the car.

"Anything that is non-NY like." She said determinedly. "Take me to a place that has great food and is totally California."

"You got it." He said smiling as they got in the car. This was a good sign. Maybe she didn't want to go back to New York. Maybe there was indeed hope after all for them.

Jade got the directions from Steve and soon they were on their way, back onto the highway. 

Steve had taken them to a small ocean side bistro that faced Venice Beach. Jade was in love. She loved the sun, the surf and even though it was fall she loved the weather. If only there was a way she could stay. But she knew this was an ill-fated journey. She had to go back. Didn't she? Yes she had to, her inner voice reminded her resolutely. New York was still her home. At least she thought so. This was starting to feel like home now. And the more she stayed the more she began to accept the idea that this was home. And she still had a job to finish. Her thoughts were again interrupted by Steve's calm voice, "so what is your place like back in New York?" And for the next hour over their lunch a friendly banter ensued between them, as they go to know each other better. 

********

"Wow!" Exclaimed Mark to the empty room. He put his glasses back on and continued reading. 

"What's up Mark, I heard you down the hall?" Asked Amanda as she hurriedly walked into the room.

"Just reading the file that my FBI contact sent me regarding Carmen Parks. It reads like a Hollywood horror movie. For instance one of her victim's was shipped to the FBI courtesy of Federal Express, with the explicit instructions that only Jade Marshall open it during her presentation to the Board of Directors. The explanation was that it was key evidence for the case she was working and would bring down the house."

"That's just sick. And Sara I mean Carmen is the person who did that?" Amanda reminded herself of the new name after Mark had filled both her and Jesse in on the details.

"Yup. And each murder is just as unique. With the discoveries just as grotesque. But each one was different. Hmm…" He sat back and sighed as he removed his glasses and rubbed his eyes in thought.

"What is it Mark? What is bothering you?" She asked softly.

"The thought that Steve was next. I mean if it wasn't for Jade Marshall then he wouldn't be alive today." He said sitting back up. It was a close call. Too close. He said a silent prayer of thanks that his son was still alive.

"Yeah lucky for you they came along when they did. Talk about good timing." She smirked.

"Yeah good timing is right. Almost too good in fact." He exclaimed as a thought struck him again.

"What do you mean? You don't think that Jade is somehow involved in all this? Do you?" Asked Amanda in horror.

"I don't know, but as you read this file, each time a discovery was made, Jade was just a day or sometimes a few hours behind. Almost as if whoever is giving them their information gives it to them just seconds after it happens. To make sure they are the only ones to find the discovery. But then how was it they were able to get to Steve in time if every victim before him was that unlucky? Who is their source? Someone on the inside perhaps? Or was it just luck?" He pondered.

"Mark do you realize what you are saying?" Said Amanda in a quiet voice, "that there could be someone inside the top levels of the FBI helping serial killers." 

"I know." He said glumly. "I only wish I could access Jade's and Shane's files. But they are classified by the top exec's themselves. Which is strange also."

"Why?" She questioned.

"Well normally regular FBI agents who work cases that are non national security related are accessible to the public, as a show of good faith. I can access my contact's file with no trouble, just the regular info of course. He in turn is able to access other agents classified files with no trouble from inside the FBI. Now, inside the FBI only the top exec's files are NSA protected. But in the case of these two particular agents, Jade and Shane all doors are closed. It's as if they don't really exist." He sighed.

"Well there is one other possibility Mark." She said leaning closer.

"What's that?"

"They _work for_ the NSA." With that statement both sat back in their chairs and pondered the statement. If that was the case, then this was no ordinary serial killer case. But how could they confirm their suspicions? Who could they trust to give them the correct information? 

"Did you tell Steve any of this?" Amanda asked quietly.

"No. He'd just think I was being paranoid again. Which I am. I mean I really like Jade. But this case I feel goes deeper than she is leading us to think. Maybe deeper than even she knows. This case just has so many unanswered questions. And the people who know them aren't talking."

"What do you mean? Do you think they could be using her? For what reason?"

"That Amanda, is the 64 million dollar question. Why indeed? That is what we need to find out. She didn't strike me as being shady in any way. But if her and Shane are indeed pawns for some higher power then we owe it to them to find out. And Steve as well."

"Why Steve?"

"Because in case you have failed to notice, that boy is falling head over heels for FBI Special Agent Jade Marshall. And I feel that she is falling for him also. I just don't know which way this is going to turn out and how it's going to end."

"Do you think she'll just pick up and leave for New York without notice?" Asked Amanda somewhat sadly.

"I have the feeling she might do that. I just hope it's for the right reasons." He sighed. They sat in silence for a bit longer. Each trying to digest the information they gathered. It was a serious issue they were facing. Did they dig deeper? And if they did, and found the answers they were looking for, who would it benefit and who would it hurt? Who would end up the real loser in the end of all this? Mark had a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach but couldn't quite bring himself to surface the thoughts. He hoped he never had to. But he felt that in the end, the truth would prevail. 

********

"That was terrific Steve. I love this place." Sighed Jade as they walked along the beach after lunch. It was a breezy day, but Jade didn't mind. She loved it. So different from the hustle and bustle of New York. Sure LA was almost just as big and almost just as busy, but she felt that she no longer belonged on the cold streets of New York. Like she was meant to walk the warm beaches of LA with him. But she sighed deep within. She would have to return. This case had to be settled. And if someone in the Director's office was indeed involved, all the more reason to return and try to weed out the traitor. But if she did, what then? Then another case would ensue and life would continue. And what would happen to them? To Steve? And what about out here? Was there a life for her out here? And if so, was she ready for that? 

"I'm glad. You should see it at night. The whole boardwalk lights up, there is live music and the smell of BBQ'd food for miles. There are even some clubs that open their sidewalks for free dancing. It's a lot of fun. You must visit it sometime just to see." He said his eyes lighting up at her as she stopped to commit to memory the sights before her. She looked at them so that she would not forget, like a blind man about to lose his sight for the rest of his life. 

"Just say when." She stopped and stared back at him. They stood locked in each other's stare for a few seconds. "Well I would like to check out Carmen's apartment before we see Shane. Is that okay?" She asked breaking the stare.

"Um, sure that would be fine." He said rather uneasily.

"I can go in alone if you'd rather. I don't mind in the least." She offered noticing his uneasiness.

"No I'll be fine. I also have to think of what to do with her things from the cabin. They are still in my suite. I am not sure if you could use them for evidence, but your welcome to them." He said as they started to walk back to the car.

"Thanks, not sure what good they'll do us, never has before, but hey you never know. Could get lucky this time." She said. "I have to ask this, and I really hate to but…" her voice trailed off.

"You want to know what I saw in Carmen, right?" He asked knowing the question already. What did a guy like him see in a girl like her? 

"Yeah, but only if you want to." She reached the car and stopped.

"I guess she just knocked me off my feet. I didn't really get the chance to stop and really look at her. I usually have pretty good instincts and when I set my mind to something I never miss the mark, however I sure did in this case didn't I?" He sighed as he stopped. "What was I thinking?" He said softly, not really meaning for her to hear. But she did.

"Probably the same thing all the other men who have fatally fallen for her were thinking. How soon can I marry this gorgeous babe!" She said laughing but not really. It was more like a sarcastic remark. And it stung Steve.

"Yeah I guess so, pretty sad huh?" He asked glumly.

"Not really. I mean she is beautiful, for a sick deranged murderer." She broke out laughing.

"Oh gee thanks." He said back sarcastically.

"I'm sorry. But she does have the power to wrap any man around her finger."

"Not all." He declared.

"Really? Whom did she fail to impress?" Asked Jade in a shocked tone. She had never known a man to turn down Carmen's charm yet. Could there be one?

"My dad. He saw through her right from the start." He said remembering. "I only wish I had listened sooner."

"Really? Mark didn't like her? What exactly was it?" She wondered.

"Why not ask him tonight!" He said opening the car door.

"I think I will, thanks." She said opening her's and got in and started up the engine. 

With that they drove to Carmen's apartment. 

Once inside Jade noticed it looked almost similar to every other apartment she had kept before. Each site was different but the usual odds and ends kept showing up. Typical! She continued to look around. Same old Carmen, never leaving anything for us. I wonder how our source gets all the clues and info they do? That was odd? It bugged her that someone was helping and they only had faint ideas and real possibilities as to who on the inside had turned. Would they ever know? They both went into separate rooms to investigate. Jade noticed a small table with some notes on it. Nothing of import. The only thing that caught her eye was a small piece of paper with the numbers "217" scratched on them and circled in red. A date? Hmm, she said putting it into her pocket.

"That's odd." Jade heard Steve mutter from the other room.

"What's that?" She asked as she joined him in the bedroom.

"Well when I was here a few days ago, Sa..Carmen had a small picture of a man in a silver picture frame on the dresser here. Now it's gone. She must have moved it." He exclaimed.

"What did the picture look like?" She asked suddenly feeling sick. She knew, she didn't have to ask. And as she listened to the description her hatred for Carmen Parks grew even deeper.

"Well he had dark hair, silver rimmed glasses, was wearing a suit and holding a single red rose. She said it was her brother, but I suspected that it was a past love or something. It bothered me a bit. I'm not sure why." He said sounding confused. Jade backed up and bumped into the wall as she made a hasty retreat from the bedroom. It was happening all over again.

"Are you okay?" Steve asked coming up to her.

"Yes fine." She said with a thin smile, but a fake one. Steve knew it was bothering her, but didn't press the issue. 

"I think we are done here, nothing that I need right now. I'll call the crime lab and they can come and collect the usual things we need, such as a DNA sample, fingerprints, etc." She said heading for the door. I have to get out of here quick.

"I would really like to get to the hospital and make sure that Shane hasn't shot anyone for not letting him leave." She half-laughing as she looked at the time on her watch. It was already past 4 p.m. Where had the day gone?

"Sure that sounds good." He said taking one last look around and followed her out. Strange that only a few days before he had had one of the best nights of his life. It's amazing how things can change so quickly. 

********

"Why on earth are you going to run a DNA test. The file has already confirmed that it's Carmen Parks. I don't see how doing a DNA test will unlock anything we don't already know?" Offered Jesse.

"Well I just received the sample from the lab. And sometimes you just never know what will turn up." Said a weary Mark. He looked at his watch. Already after 4 p.m. Jade would be joining them for supper tonight. That should be interesting. 

"Well sometimes you just can't see the forest for the trees." He said laughing and walked out of Mark's office to do his rounds.

Mark thought about Jesse's remark as he turned off his monitor and headed for the lab. 

********

"What do you mean a few more days? I'm fit as a fiddle, and I would like to leave right now." Jade heard Shane's complaining voice from down the hall.

"Some things never change." She sighed and smiled at Steve as they reached the room.

"Hey Jade. Can you please tell Dr. Travis that I am well enough to be released." He demanded.

"Yeah okay Shane. Dr. Travis can you please make sure my partner stays in the hospital for at least another two days." She said to Jesse, who just smiled enjoying the argument.

"Traitor!" Shane said madly.

"Yeah, this coming from a man who almost died last night." She pulled up a chair and sat down beside his bed. "So how are you feeling today?"

"Well truthfully I am sore as hell on my left side. But other than that, okay I guess. I would like some better food though. Can't you at least do that? Please?" he moaned.

"That I can arrange." They both laughed.

"Well he seems to be in better spirits today Jesse." Said Steve as the two of them stood in the corner and talked quietly.

"Yup, he's a fighter alright. Good thing to, it'll help him heal faster. But the better food is a good idea. In fact I was going to swing by BBQ Bob's tonight and bring him some later. Wanna come?" Jesse asked.

"Actually Jade is joining us for dinner tonight." Steve said flushing slightly.

"Really?" Jesse asked suspiciously.

"Oh and what is that tone? It's just dinner, nothing more." He said looking at her.

"Yeah right!" Jesse laughed. Then he walked over to Jade.

"Hey Jade can I ask you a question. Not sure if it's FBI protocol or night, but I need a blood sample from you in case your partner runs into trouble. Since you're both from out of town I thought we'd ask you before an outsider. We take it as a standard precaution." He said.

"Sure no problem. Tell me where and when."

"Here and now? Is that okay." Jesse offered walking over to a desk of supplies.

"Sure." She took off her jacket and pulled up her sleeve and Jesse took the sample. 

"Thanks. Well I'll see ya later Shane, with some real food." He smiled and left the room, heading for the lab.

"Now that is what I call service!" he beamed at the thought of the BBQ'd food.

"Yeah just what you need. More grease to numb whatever brain cells you have left." She laughed.

"So what were you guys up to today?" he asked changing the tone.

"Well we stopped by the cabin, the crash site and Carmen's apartment." Jade said slowly.

"Wow busy day. Anything of interest?" he questioned.

"The usual." She said in a tone that Shane knew it was anything but usual.

"Hey guys I think you need to be alone for a bit. I'll just wait outside." Steve offered. Both smiled at the suggestion.

"So what did you find out? She had the picture again didn't she?"

"Yup. Although it was gone when we got there. Steve told me about it. He said she told him that it was her brother, but he said he thought it was a past lover by the way she looked at it." She said sadly dropping her head.

"Oh Jade, I am sorry. Are you okay?" he asked taking her hand and holding it.

"I guess so. I mean it has been two years and she still carries that picture with her just to taunt me." She looked up with tears in her eyes.

"Hey its okay. It's not your fault you know. You do know that?"

"Yeah like it wasn't my fault you got shot yesterday. Or not my fault that Mr. Jenkins was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Or not my fault that…."

"Jade." He commanded. She stopped. "You're not to blame for what happened in any of those instances. Carmen Parks is, and only her. Never forget that. She is the one who destroyed your life, or at least your life at the time." Shane stopped.

"What do you mean at the time?" Jade asked wiping away stray tears.

"The only thing she took from you was one opportunity. She hasn't taken away the one thing that can make everything better for you." He said softly.

"And what is that Shane? Tell me." She said angrily.

"Your future. The hope for something better. The dream of someone better. You still have that. Don't let her succeed in robbing you of the one thing that can make all that possible. You! You are the only one who has the strength to look past all the ugliness and find that little bit of happiness that you know is there. You can do it. I know you can." He smiled warmly.

"I don't think I can." She said sadly. 

"Well I happen to know for a fact that you have already. And it's standing outside the door right now. By the name of Steve Sloan." He said happily.

Jade didn't have to answer; Shane got all the information he needed from her flushed face. She did like Steve.

"Am I right?"

"To a degree." She smiled. "Okay fine, I'll admit it, I like him. In fact it's been a very long time since I have liked someone as much as I have liked Steve." 

"But?" he continued.

"But I'm afraid to let it continue any further." she replied lamely.

"Afraid why?"

"Two words, Carmen Parks." She said angrily.

"Jade you can't let her run your life for you. Every new beginning has its risks, but if you don't take them, you'll never know what you could've had. Remember what I always say to you," he paused waiting for her to finish.

"Nothing worth having comes without some kind of fight. Yes I know that. But this fight, it's a fight I don't think I can win. And if I do, what then? I'll have to go back to New York. My home is there. My job is there." She finished.

"Are you sure it's there? You always complain about New York, you know you hate it. You hate Washington even more. You always said the West Coast is the place you want to be. But I'm not saying that you have to make any choices right now. Just enjoy the moment, and go from there. But I'll give you this little piece of advice. Be honest with Steve. The more you hide from him now the harder it will be to explain everything when the truth comes out. And you know perfectly well that the truth always comes out. Usually at the worst possible time."

"That's what I'm afraid of. What if I tell him the truth and he leaves? Or hates me? Or…"

"Shesh Jade, just give it a rest. Take it one step at a time. You'll know when the right time to tell him is. And if I know anything about the Sloan's is that they like people who are open and honest from the start. They are good people." He said laying back down. He was starting to get tired again. 

"Yeah they are. Very good people." She said softly. "And speaking of the Sloan's I'm having supper with them tonight." She said smiling.

"Yeah thought so. I mean I might be hurt but I'm not stupid. I see the way he looks at you." He laughed. "That's great. Have a good time. I think Steve Sloan is just what the doctor ordered." He laughed again.

"Very funny." She said dryly. 

"Will you be okay if I go?" she asked hesitatingly.

"Yeah I'm already looking forward to the BBQ Bob's food that Jesse promised me. Plus I need to sleep so that I can be back on the job to protect your butt!" he laughed.

"Yeah great!" She rolled her eyes. She got up and put on her jacket. "Hey Steve." She called. He walked in. "Want to say goodnight to my partner?"

"Yeah I guess I better, cuz after you eat my food you'll be dead for sure." He laughed as he walked over to the bed and shook Shane's hand.

"BBQ Bobs?" he asked.

"Yup Jesse and I are co-owners. We both take turns cooking from time to time." He smiled.

"Wow a cop that can cook. Are you sure you don't want to work for the FBI?" He laughed.

"Yup pretty sure." With that Jade walked out of the room.

"See you tomorrow Shane." She called as she left. 

"Good to see you're feeling better." Steve said as he smiled an then turned around to follow Jade.

Shane laid his head back down on the bed and smiled to himself. There was no doubt of the chemistry between his partner and Detective Sloan. But he also had this fear in the back of his mind that something could hinder it. But what? Did he also think that Carmen wasn't dead? Or was Jade's paranoia finally wearing onto him? Only time would tell. With that he closed his eyes and went to sleep. He needed to heal fast. There was a mole inside the top levels of the FBI, and they had an idea who it was. But his being in the hospital was not going to help them one bit. 

********

"Well that is a relief about Shane huh? I'm happy that is going to be fine." Said Steve as they headed for her car to drive back to his place.

"Yeah me to. Lifts away some of my stress. Not much, but I guess every little bit helps." She sighed.

"You know Jade," Steve said slowly, "sometimes it helps to relieve a lot of stress if you talk about what's bothering you. And I happen to know the perfect person who actually wants to listen." He smiled at her.

"That's what Shane keeps telling me. But be careful I actually might take you up on that." She laughed lightly.

"I hope do." He said warmly.

They drove towards the beach house in silence. Maybe Shane is right, maybe Steve is just what the doctor ordered. And it would do me some good to finally get the truth out in the open. I don't want to make another mistake by keeping things from him. He seems pretty genuine, and maybe he won't judge me by what I tell him. I guess there is only one way to fine out.

They reached the house and Steve led the way inside.

"So are we going to wait for your dad?" She asked talking off her jacket.

"Nope, not sure what times he's going to show up. So we'll just start." Said Steve starting to pull out pots and pans and place them on the kitchen island.

"Y-your going to cook? Seriously? I thought you were kidding back in the hospital." Jade laughed.

"Nope. Actually I love to cook." He said smiling.

"Wow, I can see why she liked you." Jade said quietly looking down.

"Who?"

"Carmen." She said looking back up.

"Oh yeah. Well, that was, um one of my biggest mistakes." He said walking close to her. She could feel the heat of his breath on the top of her head and the smell of his cologne was almost intoxicating.

"Could have been worse." She said quietly.

"Yeah I never would have met you." He said softly looking down at her. And before she could react Steve grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her close and kissed her.

Jade felt herself resist at first then give in willingly. Then she pulled away.

"What? What did I do wrong Jade?" Asked Steve in a hurt voice.

"You? You could never do anything wrong. It's me; it's always been me. I," she stuttered, "I have a hard time getting close again."

"Why is that?"

"I guess I just have a hard time believing that any man who is genuine would want someone like me." She said sadly.

"What? Why on earth would you think that?" Asked Steve in shock. 

"Well I mean look at me. I'm not exactly the type of woman men fall head over heels for, especially romantic men. First there's my lifestyle. I have a black belt in most forms of martial arts, I am domestically challenged, and I have a job that most men either can't figure out or understand. I mean let's face it, if I had not saved your life, we would never have met. What a way to start things off."

"Exactly. But because you did, that's all the more reason I like you. I don't care what experiences you have had in the past. It doesn't matter to me. My job is somewhat the same as yours, so I'm glad that I don't have to worry about explaining why I am called to a homicide site at 2 in the morning. As for the cooking part I love to cook, I have never worried about that in the past. And as for romantic," he said taking her in his arms again, "you would put most others to shame. Let's just take it slow. I want this to continue don't you?" And he kissed her again. Jade pulled away as she felt the tears coming. I have to leave now.

"Don't you understand," she said between sobs while grabbed her jacket, "I want this, yes, there I admitted it, I want it so bad that I can't think strait. And that is the problem. "

"So who says you have to think all the time. Just go with your feelings." He said gently grabbing her arm so she wouldn't go.

"You don't even know who the hell I am." She said loudly and pulled her arm away from his. "I, I can't stay here any more. I have to go."

********

"Well I finished the blood work on Jade. No match to Shane's so I guess we'll have to look outside just in case." Came Jesse's large sigh as he walked into Mark's office.

"Thanks Jesse. I just finished the DNA test on Carmen. Nothing there out of the ordinary. Well I have to go, Jade is coming to dinner tonight." He said standing up to get his coat.

"Yeah I know Steve told me. He really likes her doesn't he?" Jesse said smiling.

"Oh yeah." He laughed. "I just its not too soon after the whole Sara/Carmen affair." He sighed. 

"Well Steve doesn't seem to think so." Jesse laughed. 

"Oh by the way…" he said as turned around and crashed into Jesse who was right behind him. Both their files went spilling onto the floor. Mark bent to pick them up. He started to noticed the two charts.

"Hey Jesse, why are there two files for Carmen?" Asked Mark as picked up both DNA charts.

"What you talking about I didn't do Carmen's." He laughed. "That's Jade's." 

Mark looked at the two identical charts, identical except for one very distinct thing. His face went as pale as a sheet. 

"Oh my god," he said running out of the room.

"What the hell Mark?" Asked Jesse as he picked up the charts. He studied both very carefully, "what was Mark so, oh my god", he exclaimed as his face went almost as pale at the discovery.

********

"Jade wait!" Called Steve as she reached the landing. "Whatever it is, you can tell me. I promise I won't judge or over react."

Jade stopped in her tracks. Should she believe him? Should she trust him? Take the chance the little voice inside her head said. Be brave. What do you have to lose now? Little did she know.

Jade slowly walked back up the stairs to Steve. She didn't remove her coat. This was going to be a short visit afterall she mused to herself.

"You don't have to leave, don't run away from this. Not now."

"I just don't think I have a fresh start left in me Steve. Running is what I'm best at."

"That's not true and you know it. Now come on back up stairs and let's just talk about this. Please. I want you to tell me everything."

A few minutes passed before Jade realized that it was time to tell him the whole story. She started back up the stairs and made a sad small smile as she reached the top.

"Okay here goes nothing." She took a deep breath and was about to start when Mark's car came to a screeching stop outside.

"Geez dad sounds like he's in a hurry." Steve lightly laughed.

"Look Steve," she started, "I want to tell you that…" she never finished as Mark came rushing through the door. The look on his face told her that whatever he had discovered wasn't going to be good, for any of them. Mark had heard her start the conversation and without thinking he finished her sentence.

"Tell him what? Agent Marshall," he paused as he reached the top of the stairs, "or is it Agent Parks?" He finished.

"What? What are you talking about dad? Jade? Someone better tell me what's going on." Said a confused Steve.

"No it's Marshall. And Carmen Parks is my half-sister." She said firmly. She looked from father to son and could tell that the storm was just building. How did Mark figure it out? What was the clue that gave it away? She didn't have time to ask. Steve's angry voice broke her thoughts.

"Half-sister?" asked Steve. "Is that what you couldn't tell me?" he asked almost getting mad.

"That is part of it." She said looking down. "Look Steve, what would you have me say when I first met you. Hi, my half-sister is a serial killer and you were her next victim. Lucky for me I showed up when I did. But I really like you and hope things can work for us!" She spat at him.

"Well you could have picked a better time to tell me the truth. Like right from the start. Why didn't you tell me the whole story right away? Oh yeah let me guess FBI protocol? " He spat back.

"You know I knew this would happen. Listen? Is that what you said earlier? You wanted me to pour out my heart so that you could listen? Yeah right! You're no better than all the rest. What you wanted me to pour out my heart so that I would feel vulnerable and what jump into bed with you?" she said shouting.

"Oh yeah that's exactly what I had in mind. Keep it in the family." He shouted back. Neither of them remembered that Mark was standing there. Mark, as he watched the conversation realized that his bad timing had not allowed Jade the time she needed to be honest with Steve. Which she obviously was in the middle of doing when he barged in. How can I remedy this? What have I done?

"Oh yeah I know why you wanted me to spill the beans. So that you and dear old dad here could sit around and have something to talk about. Isn't that right! Shane was wrong! You are NO different than the rest. How could I have been so blind." She turned to leave.

"Jade wait!" Came Mark's quiet voice. "I didn't realize that you were about to tell Steve the truth. I'm sorry. I just thought I had to," he never finished.

"What warn him?" she stopped and stared right at Mark, tears now starting to fall, "and let me guess you wanted to make sure that he didn't end up with her psycho sister. Did you actually think that of me? Didn't either of you give me any credit at all?" Neither man could answer, as neither knew what to say. 

"Yeah that's what I thought. I guess I was wrong about a lot of things. Funny I never thought I'd ever hear myself say this, but I guess Carmen was right when she said that there wouldn't ever be a man that I could trust completely." She ran down the stairs and out the door, with Steve right behind her.

"Jade!" He called out as she reached her car. She turned. "Please don't go. You don't have to run away. Let's talk this through. I know we can make this work. I'm sorry." He pleaded. "Please!" He begged, his eyes starting to water.

"Sorry Steve, all I know how to do is run." With that she jumped into the car and sped off down the street and way from them. Jade pulled over a few blocks away from their house and cried for all she was worth. Why does it hurt so badly? Why? I know why she told herself. I am in love with Steve Sloan. With that she drove to her hotel to pack up and head back to New York, back home.

********

That's right Jade came a quiet voice in the shadows outside the Sloan residence, run, run away. That's what you do best. But I must thank you for leaving me Steve. Carmen smiled wickedly and waited for the right time to make her move. She dialed Community General Hospital. "Dr. Sloan please…."

********

"Great timing dad." Complained Steve as he walked back into the house.

"Yeah son, I'm so sorry. I can't express how sorry I am. I mean if I had known that she was going to tell you the truth I would have waited." Sighed Mark as he followed Steve into the kitchen. "I guess I was just worried about you." He patted Steve on the back.

"You know what the saddest part is?" Asked Steve.

"That you really loved her." Answered Mark.

"Ye-yeah how did you know?" Stuttered Steve.

"Son I have known you all your life. I have seen how many okay relationships you have been through and how many bad ones you have gone through. But I have never seen the kind of love I saw developing over these past few days. It was different than with Sara. But I guess that I was also worried it was so soon after Carmen's death. I now you like Jade and want a relationship with her, and I am only sorry that I had to be the one to ruin it." He sighed and sat down at the table.

"Do you think she'll pack up and head for New York tonight?" He asked nervously.

"Maybe. But there is one way to make sure she doesn't." He smiled.

"Right." Said Steve as he headed for his suite downstairs to make the call to her hotel.

"I'll start dinner." He called after his son.

********

"Dammit Jade!" She cursed herself out loud. She had almost reached her hotel and her hot temper had started to cool down, finally. "You know what you have to do, don't you?" She asked herself. "You have to turn this car around and go back to Steve and explain everything. He actually wants you, well did. And he didn't want you to run away. So what are you doing, you moron? Running again?" She said angrily. Well I'll go and change and head back. Hopefully it's not to late; she sighed as she put the car in park. She headed for the elevators still fuming at herself. Why was she always so quick to jump to the wrong conclusions. Of course Mark was concerned. Steve was his only son. He had obviously connected me and Carmen and of course was concerned. Shesh! She would be to in the same position. I hope it's not to late, she sighed again as she pushed the button for the 12th floor.

********

"That's odd." Said Steve to himself. Something was not quite right. "Hey dad!" He called. Mark came rushing downstairs.

"What is it?" He asked anxiously.

"Did you move my merit award picture?" Steve asked frowning.

"No why?"

"Well I thought I put it here." He said looking around, "but perhaps in all the confusion I just misplaced it. Like everything else I guess." He stopped and sighed.

"Don't worry son. If she got your message and wants what I think she does she'll be back. Just give her some time to calm down. But when she does come I get to say sorry first." He smiled warmly at his son. He wanted more than ever to make his pain go away. Hopefully it wouldn't be too long before that happened. 

"I'll get it." Called Mark as he rushed upstairs to answer the phone. It was the hospital.

"Okay, thanks I'll be right over." He sighed and looked at Steve who had come up the stairs.

"Who was it?" he asked hoping it was Jade.

"The hospital." Steve frowned. "I have to get back there right away. A call came through that Shane had an allergic reaction to his supper or something. Don't wait up for me." Mark laughed. He grabbed his jacket and headed for the door. He would check on something else back on his computer when he got to his office. 

********

"Perfect." Came a soft voice in the dark as she watched Mark leave. "Now, now Mark, don't you know you should never leave your children home alone. Who knows what could happen." She laughed as she headed for the opening she made that would allow her to enter the Sloan residence undetected. 

Steve went back down stairs to his suite and started to unwind. He pulled off his shirt and put on a fresh t-shirt. He looked in his fridge and sighed. "Well I guess it'll be takeout afterall." He laughed to himself. He was still mad that he let Jade leave. If only I could make her understand that I love her, not who or what she was. I have to make her understand that. "I can't lose her." He said out loud.

Before he could take another step the lights went out. "What the?" he said out loud. "Another brownout? Shesh! Good thing I know where a flashlight is." He said out loud. He made his way to his bedside table. He was about to open the drawer and reach for a flashlight when he heard a noise. He turned around only to be hit in the face with something hard. He staggered back onto the bed. "I love night goggles." She smiled as she dropped the wood.

Carmen jumped up on him and took the chloroformed rag she prepared and held it over his mouth and nose. Steve's head was spinning too much for him to fight back. He felt himself getting dizzy and realized that he was succumbing to whomever was in the room with him. Then his world went black. Carmen smiled and turned the lights back on. Should I just kill him now and get it over with already? Let Jade make another late discovery? How about kill him with her watching? Yes, now that will work just fine! She pulled him back onto the bed and set about to restrain him. She saw his police handcuffs on his dresser and went to work.

********

I still can't believe I just ran, Jade cursed again. She opened the door to her room. She took off her jacket and went to her suitcase. "What the?" she noticed the lid open. Did I forget to close it? Silly me. Oh well. She retrieved a pair of Levi's and a black turtleneck. Time for a quick shower then I'll go back and see Steve. As she was about to walk into the bathroom a small piece of white on the floor caught her eye. "Must have fallen out of my pocket," she said aloud as she picked up the small white piece of notepaper with the numbers "217" circled in red scratched on it. She thought of Steve again and sighed. She smiled sadly. I wonder if still wants me back. She turned on the shower and waited for the hot water to come.

********

Steve's head was really starting to hurt. He tried to open his eyes but was unable, it was still black. No lights? No that's not right. He was blindfolded. Then he tried to move but was unable. "What the?" He said as he realized that his wrists were handcuffed to the bed rail above his head, one to each side. "Hey!" He called out as he started to pull against the cuffs no to avail.

"There there, poor baby." Came Carmen's voice pretending to be Jade as she entered the room.

"Jade?" he asked nervously.

"Yeah right. She wouldn't know what to do with a man like you."

"Like you do Carmen?" he asked sarcastically as he realized it was Carmen. "So much for being dead!" he had to remain calm and stall as long as he could. But inside was scared for his life.

"Yes exactly like me. Oh yes back from the dead, well I have a habit of dying the hard way, which is not at all." She purred as she slid onto the bed and up to his side.

"What do you want from me Carmen?" he shouted to her.

"So I see she told you my real name. What do you think of it?" she laughed.

"I think what I thought when I found out who you really are, a sick and twisted bitch!" he spat in her direction. She did not like that so she backhanded his mouth, causing his lower lip to bleed. 

"Wrong answer handsome. Never been treated rough by a woman before?" She said as she started to rub her hands all over his body. He struggled under her touch. He wanted to break free and get as far away from her as possible. 

"Get off of me!" he shouted to her his face turning red with anger.

"Now that is no way to talk to the last person you'll ever see alive." She laughed. She pulled out a large hunting knife and held it close to his face. He shuddered under the cold metal. She cut away the blindfold to reveal a rather blackening eye. He moved his head away from the knife.

"You need help Carmen." He said in a mild tone. He continued to pull on the cuffs, but soon realized it was a losing battle, as he large hands were not going to pull through.

"Tsk tsk Steve, that is no way to talk to the woman you love."

"I don't love you. You tried to kill me." He said angrily. 

"I wouldn't have killed you then, and I'm not going to now. At least not right away."

"Then what do you want from me?" he asked knowing he wouldn't like the answer.

"The one thing I can't have, at least haven't gotten yet." She stopped and took on a serious look that scared Steve. "Agent Jade Marshall's heart in my hand." She said looking away.

Steve laid his head back down on his pillow, how would he get out of this nightmare? 

"You know Steve you wear this look well. All tied up and no where's to go." She laughed as she played with one of his captive hands. "Just relax I'm sure she got your message. She'll be back. And I have all the time in the world to wait. So until then why don't we have some real fun. We were interrupted at the cabin, so we have to make up for lost time." She put the knife down and turned back to Steve. 

"Just close your eyes and enjoy." She laughed as she to lift up he T-shirt.

Steve just closed his eyes and hoped that it wouldn't be to long before his father or Jade showed up. But what then? How would they get out of this one? He struggled against the cuffs, but it was a losing battle he soon realized.

********

Jade finished dressing and went back into her room. "I better call Steve." She walked to the small dresser where the phone was. And her heart stopped. There on the dresser was the small silver picture frame that Carmen usually carried with her. Only this time it had a picture of Steve in it, with a red cross on his face. 

Oh God, NO! Steve! She cried and ran out the door.

********

Mark finished his paper work and then rushed up to Shane's room to see him sitting up eating food with Jesse.

"So what is the big emergency here?" he asked out of breath not seeing anything wrong.

"What emergency Mark? I never called you." Jesse said between mouthfuls.

"I got a call saying that Shane had an allergic reaction to his supper." He said as a feeling of dread came over him.

"Well I was bringing him supper all along, and I think I know what he's allergic to. Besides if anything happened you know that that I am more than capable of handling it. I'm not a green horn you know." Jesse laughed. But he stopped when he realized that Mark wasn't.

"What is it Mark?" Shane asked.

"Oh no." he said turning to leave. "It was a trap and I fell for it."

"A trap, Mark what are you talking about?" called Jesse as he ran after Mark. 

"It was a trap to get to Steve alone!" Mark called as he ran down the hall to the elevators. Both Jesse and Shane just looked at each other with confused but worry stares. What was going on?

"Could it be?" Was heard from Shane as the elevator doors closed behind Mark.

********

Jade was in her car cursing at the traffic as she sped back towards the Malibu Beach house. She pushed the car to the limit, thankful for the extra flashing lights FBI car's were equipped with. 

Mark ran to his car.

********

Would they make it in time?


	5. Truth be Told

****

Title: Nothing's as it Seems... Chapter 5 - Truth be Told

"MOVE!" Jade screamed at the car in front of her. She would be at Steve's in another few minutes if this traffic ever moved! I hope I am not too late she kept saying over and over again in her head. How could I have let this happen? Of course Mark would have found out soon or later. Of course he'd be worried about his only son who just ended a relationship with a woman who wanted to kill him and was starting a new one with her half-sister. "MOVE!" She screamed again. The traffic cleared and the Sloan residence came into view. 

Carmen heard the screeching tires of the car and the sirens come to a halt outside. She smiled. It would be time very soon for Jade to pay for all the hell she put her through. She smiled back down at Steve. He just looked back at her in disgust.

"Perfect timing as always Jade. Even early for your own funeral!" She mused. 

"You'll never get away with this Carmen." Came Steve's weary voice. The feeling of his being helpless towards Jade was making him panic. But he had to remain under control. He had to.

"Steve!" Jade called out as she burst through the front door. "Are you here?" She called in frantic panic. 

Before Steve could cry out to warn her Carmen quickly stuffed the cloth rag into his mouth to silence him. He tried to call out but only muffled protests were heard. Carmen grabbed the piece of wood she used to hit Steve with and took her place behind the door to wait. 

"Damn!" Jade cursed out loud as she carefully and slowly searched the upstairs. I wonder where Mark is? What if he is dead already? A feeling of sick dread began to overtake her. I have to calm down. I have to focus she kept telling herself over and over again. Nothing up here, better check downstairs. She carefully made her way to Steve's suite with her gun drawn. She reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped. "What is that sound?" She asked aloud at the sound of metal clinking in the bedroom.

"Steve?" She softly called again. More metal clinking. "What is that?" She asked angrily. As she rounded the corner into his bedroom her eyes opened wide with horror at the answer to her questions. 

"Steve!" She cried out loud. 

Steve shook his head no. Don't come in the room, he tried to get her not to come in. She didn't listen.

"Hold on I'll have you free in a second." She made her move towards the bed. As she did his eyes went wide and she turned around only to be met in the face with Carmen's piece of wood. Jade felt the wood connect with the top left side of her face, above her eye. She staggered to the ground as her vision went fuzzy and all went black. She fell and her gun went flying. Steve tried to struggle to get free again, but it was no use. He managed to work the gag out of his mouth.

"Carmen you hurt her and I swear you'll pay for it!" He yelled at her.

"Hope springs eternal Steve. Now if you don't mind," she said picking up Jade's gun and bending down over her sister's semi-conscious body, "I have to kill my sister!" She said in a dry voice. She aimed the gun and cocked the trigger...

Mark reached the house to see Jade's car door opened, the red and blue lights illuminating the dark trees and the front door to his house wide open. 

"Jade? Steve?" He called as he ran into the house. "Hello!" He called.

"NO!" Cursed Carmen. "Why can't I seem to complete my small task of killing you." She breathed into Jade's ear. "And you," she said walking over to Steve, "next time I won't take my time to kill you." She aimed the gun back at Jade and was about to fire, when she heard Mark running down the stairs.

"Dad! She has a gun!" He yelled. They heard Mark stop.

"You won this round Sloan. Next time won't be so lucky. I promise you!" She yelled and ran towards his bathroom. She used the same exit route that she used to get into the house earlier.

"She's gone out the back dad. Call the police. We're okay." He called. He heard his dad running back upstairs.

Mark reached the patio door and ran out into the darkness of the beach to see a woman's figure running down the beach. He ran a ways after her but lost her in some trees. He opened his cell phone and walked back to the house. He had to call the police and the hospital. Better put Shane and Jesse on alert also he thought.

"Jade! Jade! Can you hear me?" Called a frustrated Steve. "Please wake up. Are you okay? Jade!" He continued to yell.

"Yes, but if you keep yelling, I'll be stone deaf." Came her dry sarcastic remark as she slowly picked herself up to a sitting position. She gingerly touched the spot on her face that connected with the 2x4. "OW!" She cursed out loud. That was going to leave a nice ugly bruise. She slowly picked herself up and walked over to Steve.

"Are you okay?" She asked as she sat down and noticed the bruises on his face and chest. "What did she do to you?" Jade asked in a sad voice as she brushed his face with her hand.

"She only hurt parts that will heal. Now if you don't mind." He gestured to his handcuffs.

"Yes?" Jade laughed as she walked over to his dresser and retrieved the key. She came back smiling.

"Before I let you go I need to do something before I chicken out." She said shyly.

"And what might th...." Was all he got out before she silenced him by kissing his mouth very tenderly. Steve didn't need the use of his arms to kiss her back, although he did wish he were able to hold her. 

Mark reached the bottom of the stairs and was about to call out when he heard what he thought was, could it be? No. Sure does sound like it. Better not interrupt this time. He smiled and went upstairs to make some coffee. It was going to be a long night. Steve was safe once again. And Jade saved him once again. He smiled again and went turned on the water.

Jade slowly stopped kissing Steve and looked at his face and smiled. "What?" He asked softly. 

"This is the second time I saved your life." She smiled. 

"Yeah I know. Thanks again." He laughed. 

"I think you were incapacitated the first time also. Something I should know." She laughed eyeing him flirtatiously. 

"Very funny. Now if you don't mind." He motioned again to his wrists. She undid the cuffs and helped him sit up. 

He looked at the cut on her face. "Are you sure you don't feel dizzy. You might have a concussion you know." He said seriously as he took the piece of cloth and gently dabbed the wound.

"Yeah well you don't look in perfect shape either." She said softly. "And besides I do know of a good doctor close by that I can get an opinion from." She smiled. She got up slowly and helped him to his feet. They both stood in the room without saying a word. 

"I should go and check on your dad." She said turning to leave. He grabbed her arm and pulled her back to him. 

"Thank you for not running away." He said as he rubbed her arms in his embrace. "I don't want to lose you over a small misunderstanding. Not now." 

"Really?" She questioned. "Are you serious, or is that your 'you just saved my life gratitude' talking?" 

"Never been more serious in my life. When you ran out of here tonight, the only thing I could think of was how to get you back and the fastest way at that. And when Carmen said earlier that she was waiting to kill you here tonight, I was over come with such a sick feeling I'm surprised I was able to remain as calm as I pretended. Don't run away Jade. You're not alone, not any more. I'm here and I'm ready to listen. Please believe me. I don't want to lose you."

Jade stood in stunned silence at his words. Should I believe him? I want to. I really, really want to. Then I will try. Very, very hard. I don't want to lose him either. "You won't." With that she hugged him as hard as she could.

Steve, despite the pain in his chest from the bruises that Carmen beat into him, hugged her back. "I'm sorry that I didn't give you a chance earlier. It wasn't fair to you. I offered you my trust and confidence and at the first test of it, I betrayed it. Can you please forgive me? Even just a bit?" He pleaded to her.

"Yes of course, and I'm sorry about the 'bed' remark earlier. That was cheap and uncalled for. One of the best things I like about you is the respect you have for me in that regards." She said looking up, " so I'll make you a deal," she said slowly breaking apart, "I _will_ tell you the whole truth. If after that you haven't either run away screaming or thrown me out then I'll believe there really is hope for us and work towards that end. Is that fair?" 

"Sounds pretty fair to me. As long as we try to make it work together." He said as they slowly walked out of the room to go upstairs. "Oh by the way there is someone else that feels badly about earlier also."

"Yeah, I'll talk to Mark when we get upstairs. I owe him a sorry also." She smiled. 

They slowly ascended the stairs to the smell of coffee. Mark saw them coming and put down his cup.

"What in the world happened to the two of you?" He asked in horror at seeing them up close.

"Not as bad as it looks dad. Believe me it could have been worse." He said as he walked up to his dad and gave him a big hug. "And no we don't want to go to the hospital." Steve demanded despite Mark's protests. Mark gave up.

"And you young lady," Mark said breaking away from his son's embrace and walking up to Jade, "you I owe an apology to. I'm sorry. Can you forgive a father's bad sense of timing?" Mark asked sheepishly. 

"Actually thanks to your bad timing, we are both still alive." Mark smiled, " so I will forgive you if you return the favor and forgive my short fuse." Jade said smiling. "Deal!" Beamed Mark as he gave Jade a big hug also. 

"I ordered take out, since I didn't think anyone would feel like cooking. Before it gets here, though, I want to take a look at those cuts and bruises on you two. Fortunately I don't have to go to the hospital to get my bag, just the other room." Mark said laughing as he walked away.

"The hospital! Oh no, we have to warn Shane!" Jade cried out as she headed for the phone.

"I already called them." Mark said before she picked up the phone.

"You did?"

"Yes I did. I talked to Jesse first and then to Shane. I put them on alert, and they're going to have a police guard posted at Shane's door just to be safe. And will be sending one over here later." He said.

"Oh I can't thank you enough Dr. Sloan." Jade breathed.

"Please Jade, call me Mark. And you're welcome. Now come here and let me see that nasty cut." He said walking away to get his bag. 

********

"Where do you think you're going?" Asked Amanda as she came into Shane's room and spied him trying to get out of bed, with great difficulty.

"I'm going to see if my partner needs help." He said taking a deep breath as he sat on the edge of the bed.

"She's fine. Both her and Steve are fine. Mark called in." She said making sure he didn't get any further by blocking his way.

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked in surprise.

"Yup. Except for a few cuts and bruises both are okay. There is a police guard going there now and one is already stationed outside here just in case." She smiled. "So you just need to rest." She said helping him lie back down again.

"Wow that Mark is really something else." He smiled back. "And," he paused "so is the service around here." He said patting her hand that was on the bed rail.

"Well if all the patients were as special as you, then service wouldn't be a problem." She said as she blushed slightly. Is he flirting with me? 

"So," he said breaking the awkward silence that was building, "do you want some left over BBQ?" He laughed as he gestured to the empty boxes of BBQ Bob's food on the table.

"Ah no. I know the cooks remember." She laughed. 

"Yeah true enough. But it wasn't bad. I haven't had a real home cooked meal in months it seems." He said looking away sadly.

"Well I think that can be arranged. But only when you are better." She smiled at him. Am I flirting with him?

"Any chance of me getting out of here tomorrow then?" He laughed.

"We'll see. It's only been a few days. But I'll talk to Jesse and see what he says. You wouldn't want to damage the wound any further would you?" She asked in an authoritative way.

"No Ma'am, but if I do, can I get a personal nurse for home care?" He laughed.

"Sure," she paused, "I think big bertha is available." She laughed back.

"Oh gee thanks." He said sarcastically. 

He was about to make another comment when Jesse came back into the room. Darn, Shane cursed under his breath. Only he and Amanda heard it. The remark caused her to look at him and both smiled. 

"Well I should go. But I'll check back on you later. Okay?" She smiled as she got up. She gave his hand a squeeze and walked out of the room saying, "bye Jesse."

"Bye Amanda." He said walking up to Shane who had put away his look of disappointment that Amanda left the room. "Hey Jesse." He said in a normal voice.

"Hey Shane. How are ya feeling?" He smiled.

"Pretty good. How soon am I getting out of here anyways?" He asked in a low voice.

"Well it's only been a couple of days, you really should try to stay longer." Jesse trying to ignore Shane's pleading looks.

"Yeah I know but in case you noticed my partner could use some help right now." He moaned.

"Well actually at this moment, she doesn't really need that kind of help." Jesse laughed.

"Yeah poor Steve. He's the one who really needs the help." With that both laughed. Jesse said goodnight and went back to do his rounds. Shane just watched him leave. He liked them all. So different from the crowd in New York. Maybe Jade was right. Maybe it was the California sun that made people nicer to one another. Or maybe it was just this small group. Or maybe, he thought, it's the drugs working overtime. His thoughts drifted back to Amanda. Yes I do like her. He smiled as he remembered their conversation and eventually the drugs took over and he was fast asleep.

********

"Want any more?" Asked Steve as he finished his plate of take out Chinese food.

"Man, if I eat any more, I'll be a permanent establishment here." Jade laughed. She put down her plate and sighed heavily. 

"That's not entirely a bad thing." Steve smiled at her. "So any desert?" He said quietly.

"Hmm okay." She looked at him and said quietly so Mark wouldn't hear, "did you see where I left the cuffs." She winked causing him to blush. "But I am to full for food desert, thanks anyways." She said so Mark could hear. Mark just smiled. He was glad that she was here. She fit in so well with them. There was nothing awkward about her presence, as if her being here was the most natural thing in the world. Like their world would incomplete without her in it. 

Well I guess I should get this over with, thought Jade. The sooner they know the whole truth the sooner I'll have some mental peace. And the sooner Shane will get off my back. She smiled. Shane had always been a good friend to her, sometimes her best and only. And he was right, again. It was time to trust someone outside their circle. So here goes another nothing.

"So." Jade said putting down her cup and looking up from her spot at the table. Both Mark and Steve knew that it was time for her to tell them the whole story, without prejudice and confrontation. Now was the time for truth. 

"So." Said Steve as he smiled at her. 

"Well here goes another nothing." She smiled back and then heaved a big sigh.

"I just need to know Mark how did you figure out that Carmen was related to me?" She asked suspiciously.

"Well, I uh," stuttered Mark, "I ran a DNA test on Carmen."

"But," Jade interrupted, "you already knew from her file it was her." 

"Yes, but I thought it would give me something to do," he smiled sheepishly then continued, "then Jesse did the DNA work on you and somehow our two files collided and the next thing I knew I was looking at two identical DNA charts but with different names on them. That's when I panicked. Sorry." He sighed.

"Don't be. I would have been just as paranoid if it were my only son. He's lucky you care so much." She said patting his hand. And she meant it. Her family was so different. "But at least that's an answer I can live with." 

She took a deep breath before she continued and both men could tell that this was probably going to be the toughest thing she ever did. "My real name is Jade Dallas Washington." Then she stopped. Already she could tell by the looks on their faces that this was going to hit them like a ton of bricks. Steve was the first to break the silence.

"Any relation to NSA Director Nickel Washington?" He asked stunned.

"Yes. He's my father. I was born to Nickel and Chloe Washington. My family life was far from normal, but that is another story." She laughed as she remembered her strained childhood. "Things have never been normal for me as a child. With my father always having such a prominent position in the Unites States Government, his family is always a target. The NSA classifies my files which is why, if you have tried if you have tried to access them, you can't, that way no one can figure out who I really am and try to use that against my father."

"But wouldn't them being classified by the NSA send up some red flags?" Asked Mark.

"Well in the FBI, when any agent does a job with the NSA their files are classified so as to keep the confidentiality. Other agents this way know the agent is working on something special. In our case we came up with a phoney case profile. So far it's working. As least we hope so." She paused.

"Anyways when I entered public school my name was changed to my mother's maiden name 'Marshall'. This would attract less attention. And it worked. All went fine through school, high school and finally the police academy and west point." She paused.

"You went to West Point?" Asked a stunned Steve.

"Yup. I have a black belt in practically every form of martial arts and hand to hand combat." Jade said proudly.

"Wow." Said both Mark and Steve. 

Jade just laughed. "I'm really Bruce Lee in disguise." Both men smiled. "So of course with my father getting more and more seniority every year I was able to bi-pass the regular channels and have my choice of police offices and choice of rank. I haven't picked the NSA just yet due to the fact that I would be working directly for my father. But that is always an option I keep open. So I chose the FBI. And I wanted the special cases division. It's high profile without being 'too' high profile. So all was going fine until my father and I had a meeting about six years ago. That is where he told me that due to one act of indiscretion on his part, I have somewhere in the world a half-sister named Carmen Parks. Her last is her real mother's maiden name. Well of course I was shocked and didn't speak to my father for a long time." She stopped to remember it was sad for her, and a big mistake.

"Then one year later I finally met Carmen. It was at a FBI social function. It was very strange for me at first and hard to accept what my father had done. But I put that aside and figured I should at least give her a chance. We hit it off immediately. Although even back then something in my mind had struck me strange about her. I wasn't sure what it was so I buried it. But I know one thing for sure, whenever we got together she always made a play for the friends I was associating with or the man I was dating. Since Carmen has more charm than I have they always went for her. And that is I guess what always bugged me. Not that I'm bitter or anything." She laughed.

"Not all people fall for her false charm." Said Mark. Jade smiled. Yes that was true. And Steve had met Carmen first and now liked her. Oh how the tables were turning. 

"Then the bodies started to appear. In the space of two years we had discovered about 10 men all butchered in different ways. Each man was not connected to the other except for two things. The calling card that Carmen always leaves and a slip of paper found somewhere near the bodies with the numbers '217' on them. We at first didn't know it was Carmen. Then I met Dean Richardson. He was different than I was; he was a University Criminology Professor. He was my link to the outside world, my hold on reality. He was my world. And he was the only man I met at the time, who after they met Carmen didn't fall for her. In fact Dean saw right through her. He tried to tell me, but I didn't listen at first. As we continued to date for the next two years, a few more bodies started to appear. Shane, who was my partner when I joined the team, was just as frustrated as I was at the dead end clues we kept gathering. We were always one step behind. Even from our most trusted informants. Then we started to discover inconsistencies in the case reports and file logs. That was odd since only FBI officials are allowed to enter the information."

"A mole? Helping Carmen?" Mark interjected.

"That's what we think. And we think it might go all the way to the director's office." Jade said slowly.

"Does your dad know?" Asked Steve.

"He is aware of the situation. But because he is NSA he is officially not allowed to interfere with an external FBI investigation. And we cannot turn our suspicions inward, due to lack of actual evidence. So Shane and I continue to struggle with the fact that Carmen could be getting help from the top levels of the FBI. So I asked my father to change the NSA protection Shane's files and mine, so only he can access them outside of the two of us. This will at least keep the mole away from our personal details. So back to reality. The one thing I had that Carmen wanted was Dean. She had made a play for him on numerous occasions. He never once even gave her a second glance, which of course infuriated her. Then one day I had a special meeting with the director's of the FBI and NSA. I was halfway through my presentation when I received a special delivery from Federal Express. Well it was," she paused with tears in her eyes. 

"It was Dean, wasn't it?" Asked Mark softly.

"Yes." She said as a few stray tears escaped her eyes.

"You don't have to continue, if you find it too hard." Said Steve softly taking her hand and holding it.

"No, I want to tell you everything. I need to." She smiled at him. But she did not pull her hand away. She wanted him to hold it. Hold it and never let go. To reassure her that he was there and always would be, to help her through this nightmare. Which unfortunately he was now a part of.

"Yes it was Dean. Well of course that sent me on the warpath. Shane thought it would push me over the edge. And I must admit that if it were not for Shane Philips, I would have ended up in the loony bin long ago. Which I think is what Carmen wanted. We were able to connect her with the other killings by the calling card she included with Dean's body. It was analysed and found to be an exact match to the others. She was our killer. Well of course that angered my father. He thought he had given her what she wanted to keep her happy and a part of him. All it did was feed her selfishness."

"And what about the '217', did you find that also?" Asked Mark remembering the detail from earlier.

"No, but we figured that because she knew me and Dean it wasn't needed. But I forgot to mention that we didn't find it all murder sites. Only at a few. After that because she had given herself away the bodies became fewer and fewer. We didn't know whom to trust on the inside. Then we found a reliable source, or at least he has proven so far. That is how we were able to get to Steve in time." She smiled as she looked up at him. 

"Thank god for that." Said Mark.

"And so this is where we are at today. Chasing a serial killer who happens to be my half-sister." Jade stopped. It was out, finally. She closed her eyes and smiled. It was so good to finally share all her pain with someone she could trust.

"I'm sorry that I had to meet you under these conditions." She said looking at Steve.

"I'm not." He smiled back.

"So where do you go from now?" Asked Mark.

"Well she just can't up and leave LA. If she does then we'll know for sure she has someone on the inside and then we can trace the path. But she won't leave just yet. She has unfinished business. She's had a taste of small victory. Both of us in the palm of her hands. And she won't let that go. She'll want to finish it. That's the way she works. But that also works to our advantage. But we also need to try to trace her path inside. And that's tricky." She sighed as she pulled her hand away from Steve's and gently massaged her sore head. "But I guess that can wait until tomorrow." She yawned.

"Well I guess we should all turn in." Said Mark as he got up and cleared the table. "Why don't you two retire to the living room and I'll finish up in here." Said Mark.

"I want to thank you again for saving our lives." Jade said hugging Mark.

"Oh you're welcome Jade." He hugged her back. Steve grabbed Jade by the waist and guided her into the living room. He walked over to the couch and sat down and pulled her on to him. She settled into his lap laying her head between his chest and right forearm. 

"Now this I could really get used to." She sighed.

"Yeah, me to." He said.

They sat for a while in silence just enjoying each other's company. I'm so happy I told them, and I'm still here, Jade thought. It was right. And it worked. She was now able to share her demons with people who actually wanted to help, and whom she could trust. And being here with him was so natural. It was so right. There was no other way to explain it. It was so right. She smiled again. I really could get used to this. She let her eyes close for but a moment, but before long she was breathing softly on his chest. 

Steve could feel Jade falling asleep but didn't have the heart right now to wake her. Although he himself felt exhausted and worn out he was too happy and contented to move. She belonged right here with him. So he could hold her in his arms like this forever. As soon as he felt himself start to drift off he knew it was time to call it a night. She afterall still had to drive back to her hotel. 

"Jade?" He whispered softly in her ear.

"Yes?" She softly answered.

"As much as I want you to spend the night in my arms, this is not exactly the picture I had in mind." He said blushing slightly.

"Are you kicking me out Detective Sloan?" She said coyly.

"M-me? No." He stuttered, "I just don't want you to fall asleep at the wheel. And I would offer you to stay the night here, but I'm pretty sure that right now you'd say no." He smiled warmly at her.

Jade just stared at him. Can he read my mind or something? She smiled inwardly. How does he do it?

"Actually I'm falling asleep right now, so I'd better go before I really do fall asleep at the wheel and end up in the hospital with real injuries." She laughed as she pulled away from the warmth of his body. "But we have to do this again real soon." She said.

"Okay how about tomorrow night? Say dinner and a movie over here? My treat." He smiled.

"Okay, but as long as you do the cooking." She teased.

"It would be my pleasure." He said getting to his feet. They walked silently to the door. Mark had already gone to be earlier. 

"So what is on the agenda for tomorrow?" He asked as he helped her with her coat.

"Well now that I have an extra set of eyes helping out, I thought I'd let you take a stab at some of the paperwork we have been going over to see if you can spot a link. I also want to see Shane and give him the low down on what happened tonight." She paused. She turned back to hug him.

"Yeah, I'm really glad you got my message and decided to come back when you did." He said as he hugged her back.

"Message? What message? I never got a message from you? You mean at the hotel?" She questioned as she pulled away to look him in the eyes.

"Yeah. I left a message with the front desk as soon as you left here."

"You did? As soon as I left?" She asked stunned.

"Yeah. I meant it when I said that I wanted it to work. I still do. Very badly." He said kissing the top of her head. "How did you know to come back then?" He questioned.

"Carmen left me a personal calling card. I'll show you tomorrow." She said grimly.

"Let me guess. My Merit Picture?" He asked dryly.

"I would guess that is what the picture came from. How did you know?" She asked back.

"It was missing. I guess I'll have to look around and see what else she took. Oh and she also took her bag that she brought to the cabin with her." He said.

"Yeah me to. Well on that note, I had better go, because I'm sure housekeeping has already called the cops on me because of the picture thinking I was the nut." She said laughing.

He pulled her close for a kiss that seemed to last for eternity but as soon as the broke apart seemed to vanish instantly, leaving only the sweet residue of love on both their lips. They were in love; there was no denying it now.

"Goodnight Steve. Sweet dreams." She called as she walked to the door.

"Oh trust me, I have a few in mind already." He laughed as he followed her down.

Jade gave Steve one more quick kiss and then decided if she didn't leave now she never would. It wasn't the right time, yet. That time would come, soon enough. 

Steve waited until Jade was in her car and her tail-lights were two faint red dots on the horizon before he went back into the house, down to his suite and got ready for bed. He walked back into his bedroom and looked at the bed that only a few hours earlier might have been his final resting spot. 

"I can't sleep here tonight. I'll stay up stairs." He said. It was just to weird, he thought. He grabbed his quilt and pillow and headed up stairs. He closed his eyes and thoughts of Jade started to fill his head as he fell asleep. 

Jade's thoughts as she drove back to her hotel were of both Steve and Carmen. Tonight was another close call. To close for her liking. Carmen should have been arrested by now. They needed to find the mole inside the FBI who was helping her. With her source gone, her mistakes would bring her out into the open. But how did they flush out the mole without jeopardising themselves? Or their reliable inside source? How indeed? She pondered these questions more as she drove. She smiled as she remembered Steve. She was falling for him, hard! There was no denying that fact. And it was obvious to her that he was falling for her as well. She told all that had happened and still he wanted to help out. She remembered their light dinner conversation with Mark. It was funny, upbeat and interesting. Just what the doctor ordered after what they had been through. Jade made sure a police guard was put at the Sloan house for the night and until Carmen was behind bars or dead. How was this going to end? All of it? How?

She pondered that thought as she put the car in park and got out. As she was walking to the elevator doors she heard a shuffle behind her. Her senses kicked in telling her that she was not alone. But how many? She started to walk more quickly towards the elevator doors. She heard a bang behind her, turned to see it was nothing. When she turned back she was caught with a fist to her lower lip, splitting it. She countered the man with a swift kick to the stomach. He doubled back. Another was soon on her with a blow to the back. She staggered forwards into the arms of the other man. He smiled, but soon yelled as she punched him in the gut. With her back still to the other man, who was now lunging at her, she swung her foot and kicked him in the head. He spun around and fell face first on the cement ground. She turned to face the other man who had now pulled a knife. He wielded it in front of her back and forth. He lunged at her; she side stepped and took a small cut to the upper left forearm. She grabbed his arm and forced it behind his back causing the knife to drop. She drew her fist back and hit him square in the throat. He cried out as he fell to the ground in pain. She finished him off with a kick to the stomach. He too was down for the count. But the other man had gathered some strength and lunged at her. They fell backwards onto the cement. The man rolled over Jade and kicked her in the ribs. Jade cried out and was about to kick at his legs when he grabbed his friend and ran off into the parking lot. She heard a car screeching away. They were gone. 

Jade sat back holding her side and leaning against a car breathing hard. She felt her lip, cut and bleeding. "Damn!" She cursed. She slowly got up, still holding her side. I think the hotel has a medic on hand. Better call in this attack, get cleaned up and get to bed. 

Jade walked slowly to the elevator doors unaware of the two sets of eyes watching her. The doors closed and she was taken away from their view.

********

"Well I see. She is as good as you say. Next time we'll send four attackers. What do you think of that Carmen?" Asked the man.

"I'll tell you what I think of this plan, the same as the other one, stupid. The only way to bring down Jade Marshall is to kill her." She paused, "and I know just the way to do it." She whispered in his ear and a slow wicked smiled started to cross his face. 


	6. Heart of Darkness

****

Title: Nothing's as it Seems… Chapter 6 - Heart of Darkness

"Thanks." Jade mumbled softly to the hotel physician. She didn't feel like going to the hospital since she was so tired and this was no big emergency. 

"You really should report this attempted mugging to the police young lady. You got off quite lucky." Said the old man with a note of concern in his voice.

"Yeah I guess I should. But they got what they came for so I guess it was not that bad." She said jumping off his examining table and getting ready to leave.

"And what did they get?" He asked curiously.

"A royal ass kicking." She laughed and walked out the door, leaving him to shake his head and watch her go.

She slowly walked back to the elevators and up to her hotel room. It had been too long a day, and she was worn out. She reflected on finally being able to tell Steve the truth. It felt good to be able to finally open up and share her pain with someone special. She also remembered that for one short instance Carmen had her at her mercy. How could she have been so stupid? How could she have just rushed into the room without thinking or checking it first? I was worried about Steve she reasoned with herself. Yeah and that almost got us both killed. Yeah great! She reached her room and cautiously opened the door. Now she has me afraid to open my own hotel room door. "This has to end soon." She said aloud. She locked the door and leaned against it and sighed aloud. "I'll not live in fear of her. This will end very soon." She breathed as she closed the door and started to unwind. She shed her clothes and grabbed her pj's and headed for bed. She had forgotten about the picture of Steve by the dresser and drew a sharp breath when she saw it again. She quickly jumped out of bed and put the torturous picture in her bag. It was now evidence. In fact so was her hotel room. She closed her eyes and thought of Steve. A smiled slowly spread across her face and she was soon breathing heavily off in dreamland, trying to forget the day's almost tragic events. 

********

"Are you sure it will work Carmen? Everything our group is planning is resting on this idea of yours." Said a male voice into the telephone receiver.

"Trust me Richard. Everything is working out perfectly. Have I ever failed you before?" She purred into the phone. 

"No," he said after she hung up, "but there is a first time for everything." He sighed and lit his cigar.

********

"Morning son, how did you sleep?" Asked Mark walking into the living room and spying Steve on the couch. 

"Better than I thought I would. Must have been those sweet dreams." He smiled lazily.

"Yeah I'll bet." Mark laughed as he walked into the kitchen. "So what is the plan for today?" He called.

"Well Jade is going to be bringing some files over to the hospital so that we, together with Shane can help them go over the information they have so far and see if we can't see something they're missing." Steve said folding up his bedding. "You know I was really worried that Carmen was going to kill her last night." Steve walking into the kitchen. He sat down on a stool and just stared out the window. "And the worst part is I was totally unable to help her. In fact I feel that I was somehow responsible for it in some way." He sighed and put his head down.

"Now son, you can't blame yourself. It was just bad timing." Mark started.

"Bad timing? It seems that's all I ever have lately is bad timing." Steve interrupted.

"Don't worry about it too much Steve, when the time is right you'll be there for Jade when she needs you the most. You'll see." Mark smiled warmly at his son. "Why not go have a shower and I'll start breakfast." He said patting Steve on the back. Mark just watched his son get up and head downstairs. He was worried about him, but he was even more worried about Carmen. What was she planning? Jade was right, now that she had a small taste of a seeming victory she wouldn't give up. But when she made her move would they be ready?

"Good idea." Steve said getting up and walked slowly downstairs. Jade has saved my life twice now, he thought. I need to show her that I can be there for her when she needs me. I need her to know that she can count on me no matter what. I have to justify the faith I hope she has in me. He sighed and turned on the hot water. 

********

"What the hell happened to you?" Asked Shane in shock as Jade walked into his room carrying a box of files.

"Oh this? Cut myself shaving." She laughed sarcastically.

"Yeah, ha ha, very funny. Seriously what happened last night?" He said sitting up.

"You know for a second there my life almost ended in her hands." She sighed as she hung up her coat. "I again walked into a serious situation without even thinking, hence the bruise on my eye. I mean if Mark hadn't shown up I would be dead and so would Steve probably be, or worse." She paused, thinking of the alternative. She sat down on the chair beside Shane and looked at him, "I have to go back to New York." She said flatly.

"What? Why? Tell me what else happened. What happened to the rest of you?" He asked in a panic. Jade was losing her edge and he could tell. She would never up and leave in the middle of a case if she felt that she had failed at something. 

"Oh this?" She said pointing to her lip, "just a friendly kiss is all." She grimaced.

"Yeah the kiss of death." Shane said dryly. "Tell me what is the problem. Why do you want to leave all of a sudden?" He asked seriously.

"Because I think I am not thinking clearly." She said. He stared at her and crossed his arms waiting for an explanation and she knew that he was waiting for a full synopsis of the past nights events. "Okay fine." She resigned, "Carmen had somehow snuck into Steve's room, after she lured Mark away I might add. She had him cuffed to the bed. She gagged him so he was unable to warn me that she was waiting behind the door. But he was shaking his head no. Warning me not to come in. And I ignored it. I was in such a hurry to free him that I didn't even stop to think that he might have been giving me a warning. He is a cop after all. He does know how to remain calm and think in panic situations. But I ignored it. And it nearly cost me two or maybe even three lives. I just can't live with that. Not any more. I need to leave. Can't _you_ see that?" She said almost in tears.

"You run and she wins. Can't _you_ see that? So okay you need to be a bit more careful, but don't give up now, not now, we're too close to the end. She'll slip up, she has to. And when she does our timing will be perfect." He said in a gentle voice to her. "Besides it seems to me that you like Steve. Do you really want to throw away your new beginning before it's even had a chance to really begin?" He reasoned. She hated when he was right. Which was quite often. "Just keep your wits about you a bit more."

"That's the problem Shane, I never had trouble keeping them before." She sighed.

"Actually, yes you did." He said smiling.

"What? No way! Not me, I have never lost my wits. Nice try." She said angrily.

"Oh really? What about that time you rushed into the burning building because you thought that Dean was in the small room in the back, but all the while I was telling you that he was already in the ambulance. If you had only checked then you wouldn't have ended up in the hospital for one week, due to smoke inhalation." He said triumphantly. "And what about the time you jumped out that two story building because you thought you saw Dean jump off the ledge, but upon further inspection you already had evidence that it was a holographic projection…" 

"Okay already. Shesh!" She said hitting his arm.

"Jade, you like Steve. It's natural to be worried about him. It was the same way with Dean in the beginning. But after you got over the insecure fear stage, life was grand. Do you really want to end it with Steve before it can get to the grand stage?" He laughed.

"No I guess I don't." She sighed and leaned back in the chair.

"Good. Then just take it one day at a time and don't run. Besides you can't leave me here by myself." He smiled leaning back. "So what is the file box for? Plan on putting me in there?" He laughed.

"I just might if you keep up your sarcasm." She laughed. "Actually I brought it over so that when Steve and Mark come we can all look through the files and perhaps they can see something that we might have missed. Is that okay?"

"Fine by me. Amanda is bringing me breakfast this morning, so perhaps she can help also." He smiled.

"Amanda? Oh really?" Jade mocked.

"Yeah, what's wrong with that?" He asked in a hurt voice.

"Oh nothing." She laughed.

"Well I see someone is in good spirits today." Amanda said walking into the room. "What happened to you?" She asked in shock as she looked at Jade.

"Had a small run in with Ali last night." She laughed. 

"Are you okay?" 

"Yes I am fine thanks. And thanks for taking good care of Shane." Jade smiled warmly at Amanda. 

"It was no trouble. I did bring him breakfast. I am sorry I would have brought more if I had known you were joining him." She said in a hurt tone as she set out his food.

"Oh please don't worry I ate before I came. So don't mind me. Besides after hurricane Shane here finishes there won't be enough left to feed a mouse." She laughed as she watched her partner dive into the food.

"Very funny." Shane said with a mouthful of food.

"Well I'll be back shortly. I have some things to finish up in the lab. See you soon." Amanda called as she headed for the door.

"Hurry back." Shane said cheerily. Amanda turned winked at him and smiled while Jade just rolled her eyes at her partner.

"Well I see I am the late one here." Steve said walking into the room saying hi to Amanda as they passed.

"Yes I beat you to it." Jade said as she stood up and walked over to him. He pulled her into his arms for a quick hug and then noticed the cuts on her face that were not there when she left him. "What happened?" He asked softly.

"Just a couple of guys in the wrong place at the wrong time. No big deal." She said looking up at him.

"Yeah glad your both okay." Shane said sheepishly. They ignored him. He sighed.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Steve asked as she pulled away. Shane just rolled his eyes.

"Trust me, it is no big deal. But thanks for your concern. It's nice to know you really care." She smiled warmly at him. She took his hand and led him to the empty chair beside hers. Every time he saw her, Jade took his breath away. She was an amazing woman. She wore a pair of Levi's, a white sweater and her hair was pulled back into a high ponytail which made her look like she was still in high school. 

"Hey Shane, how are you feeling today?" Steve asked as he patted him on the shoulder.

"Just fine thanks. I'm really glad that you're both okay though." He said.

They sat for a bit in silence with Steve finally breaking it. "So did you bring the files?" 

"Yes as a matter of fact I did." Jade said getting up and grabbing the file box. "And here it is." She laughed.

"Wow. All that on Carmen?" Steve asked as he helped her removed the files and oraganize them into piles on the table and the bed.

"Yup. And this is a small profile. You should see some of them." She sighed. "Well shall we get to it?" She asked.

Jade handed Steve a pile of older files, ones they had already milked to death and his job was to question everything that didn't belong. 

"So this is the calling card huh?" Steve asked as he read the personal note that Carmen left at every site:

'if Revenge is a dish best served cold, then put on your Sunday finest and prepare to feast!'

"And you figured out it was her when she killed Dean, right?" Steve asked.

"Yes that is correct. We finally were able to match her handwriting." Shane answered.

"And what is the message supposed to mean?" Steve asked again.

"It means that she takes her murdering very seriously." Jade answered dryly. 

"O-okay." Steve said slowly. He continued to ponder the message. There has to be a clue here, he told himself, but we are just not seeing it. 

"Hey guys how's everyone this morning?" Asked Jesse as he walked into the room about an hour later.

"Just fine. How are you?" Asked Shane when no one answered.

"Good. Hey Steve, hey Jade." He put some files into Shane's bed tray and changed his fluid bag. 

"Got any hidden BBQ with you buddy?" Asked Shane greedily.

"Nope, but I can bring some by later, that is if you live that long." He laughed and motioned to Jade who was making a mocking killing of him.

"Yeah tell me about it." Shane sighed and rolled his eyes.

"Well I have some rounds to finish up, but see you guys a bit later." He called as he left. Mark walked in. "Hey Mark." 

"Hey Jesse." He said walking into the room. "Good morning Shane, how are you feeling today?" 

"Good enough to leave." He said. Jade rolled her eyes. "Big surprise," she muttered under her breath.

"Well perhaps we can arrange that for tomorrow." Mark smiled. Shane threw his arms in the air and said, "YES!"

"Mark you're just playing into his hands." Jade laughed and turned to face him. He spied the fresh marks on her face and was suddenly very concerned, "what happened?" He asked as he bent to examine them.

"No big deal Mark, trust me I am okay." She smiled and patted his hand. "But thanks."

"So what are we doing here? Looks like a library exploded." He laughed.

"Going through the case history, pull up a chair and join us." Suggested Jade. Mark did. He loved this part of the case. The going over the old clues to find new ones. Steve shared the calling card clue with his dad and Mark also spent some time trying to guess at what it means.

They continued for several hours with short breaks for some rest and some lunch and Amanda dropped by every once and awhile to bring some food for Shane and deliver messages to Mark. There had been a big accident and she had some work to finish up with that. 

"So no one ever figured out what '217' means?" Asked a weary Mark.

"At this point it's anyone guess," sighed Jade, "it could mean a number, a code, a combination to a lock or lock box or even how many victims there will be. We haven't come across anything significant with those numbers in them. And we have checked every office in New York to see if anyone has those numbers displayed in their office for any reason. Nothing." She said rubbing her eyes. She was tired of staring at files. She needed a break from the monotony of the day that was making her eyes almost cross from reading so much. And soon she got one.

"Well maybe it's…" was all that Mark got out when an officer came into the room.

"Agent Marshall?" He asked into the room, not sure who it was.

"Yes, I'm Agent Marshall. Is there a problem?" Jade asked getting up with three pairs of eyes watching intently.

"Actually yes, can I speak to you in private?" He asked rather nervously.

"This is my partner Agent Philips, Detective Sloan and Dr. Sloan so what you have to say to me you can say in front of them." She said flatly.

"Okay well I have a message from a Mr. White," he said reading the note, "and he said that only you were to answer the call." He said putting down the paper.

"Okay thanks." She said as she took the paper from the officer and he left. She exchanged worried looks with Shane. "Be right back." She sighed.

"What is that all about? Who is Mr. White?" Asked Steve and Mark almost together.

"Mr. White is the code name for our one and only trusted informant so far at FBI headquarters in Washington. We cannot use his real name in public. But when he calls, it is usually bad news," Shane sighed looking out the window, "very bad news." He added softly. They waited in silence until she returned. "I'll fill you both in about him later."

Jade walked back into the room and the look on her face had confirmed Shane's words, it was bad news.

"What is it?" Shane asked softly.

"Another body." She sighed as she grabbed her jacket. "I have to go."

"Not by yourself." Steve said getting up. "I'm backing you up on this one."

"You don't have to do that you know. The crime scenes are usually pretty gruesome. Are you sure you don't want to spare yourself?" She asked softly.

"Nope I want to come." He said putting on his coat over his grey sweater.

"Okay then." She resigned. There was no point in arguing. 

"Yeah I'm coming too." Shane said trying to get up.

"Uh nice try young man." Said Mark stopping him. "You need at least one more day to rest."

Shane sighed and slumped back, this was a fight he wouldn't win and he knew it.

"I'll call you as soon as I get there." She promised. He sighed knowing she'd probably forget as usual. With that Jade and Steve rushed out of the room, into the elevators and down to his car.

"In fact I'm going to talk to Jesse and see if we can't work on getting you out of here tomorrow." Said Mark as he got up to leave. Amanda walked back into the room. "See you soon Amanda." Mark called.

"Bye Mark." She answered. She walked up to Shane's bed and sat down in the chair beside him. He was beaming. "So how are you feeling today? I haven't had much time to just sit and talk to you yet today." She said.

"Actually pretty okay. Still waiting on that home cooked meal though. And tomorrow I might even be able to make a house call." He said in mock seriousness. "That is," he paused and placed his hand on hers, "if you can suggest one that has better company than the food." He smiled.

"I think that can be arranged." She smiled back. They sat in silence for a bit longer just happy to be in the same room together. "So what are all the files for?" She asked breaking the silence.

"Let me show you." He said grabbing some.

********

"I'll drive." Steve said opening the doors. She didn't argue. She gave him the address, he turned on the lights and they sped away into the heart of LA.

"Are you sure this is the place?" Steve asked hesitatingly as the pulled into an old abandoned construction site. Some parts had been gutted with fire. There were blackened boards and pipes laying about and hanging from the exposed rafters. The roof had rotted through in most places and there were several dead trees with new grass growing around them scattered throughout the site.

"This is the address, or at least was." She paused looking around from her window. "But my contact is never wrong," she said getting out of the car, "at least not yet." She said seriously. She pulled her gun and started to walk very cautiously towards one entrance to the ruined building. Steve also drew his gun and followed her.

"Careful." She said quietly as she gestured that he goes in through the other entrance.

Jade carefully picked her way through the messed up tangle of boards and pipes along with garbage of all sorts. The entrance was light but it darkened towards the back of the building. But no body, she thought. Probably towards the back. 

"Anything?" She called to Steve.

"Nope. Nothing that resembles a body anyways." He sighed. 

Jade was about to turn and tell Steve something when out of the corner of her eye she caught movement. "Up there." She called as she turned and ran towards the destroyed staircase that led to what was left of a small overhang.

"I see it, wait, Jade." Called Steve as he carefully ran after her. She ignored him and kept going. She was trained for this.

"Hold it right there." Jade shouted as she crouched near the bottom of the stairs with her gun in the air. The assailant didn't listen but instead fired off a shot that struck the earth next to her left foot. "Take cover Steve." She called. Jade didn't have time to wait for Steve to catch up and wasn't listening to his protests for her not climb the stairs. This was the kind of situation she was trained for; this was her turf now and adrenaline was the only thing feeding her brain. She carefully made her way up to the top. The assailant had just finished pouring some gas on some old tarps when she reached him, which she was unaware of. She thought he was about to start pouring the gas.

"I said hold it right there!" She commanded. The assailant turned to face her with a match in one hand a can of gas in the other. "Drop those."

"Are you sure you want me to drop them right here?" He laughed. He stood about her height, was Asian and had a scar on his left cheek that reached his eye, which when he smiled made him even more sinister looking. 

"Put them down slowly and walk towards me." She said angrily.

"Always a pleasure." He laughed. With that he quickly lit the match, dropped it and the can of gas and jumped off the old wooden platform. Jade watched in slow motion as the match met the gas and a large explosion ignited the dark warehouse. The blast threw her back a bit and she rolled down several stairs. But she was up and quickly on her feet towards the perpetrator. The assailant was slow to get up from his jump and Jade was soon able to catch up to him. Steve who had been just behind Jade when the blast hit them was slow to get up and join her. When he did she was engaged in a battle of two master martial artists. He could only watch with an impressed look and cover her with his gun.

"You're under arrest!" She yelled as she tackled him. He laughed and countered with a chop to her arm that sent her gun flying. Jade was soon back up with a swing kick to his stomach that sent him back a bit. He smiled again.

"Okay black belt Barbie, let's see what you really have." He mocked as he assumed the typical kung-fu stance.

"You're gonna pay for that remark." She countered with the same stance.

Steve just watched as they countered each others move back and forth, neither giving in and neither giving up. It was a battle to see who was the best. For only the winner would survive this one.

The assailant sent a kick that took out Jade's legs from under her. She countered with a swing of her legs and he was soon on the ground beside her. She added a leg to his stomach and he buckled under the meeting. He grabbed her leg and swung her through to the other side of him. She landed with a thud on her back, ignoring the pain from a piece of glass that embedded itself into her top left shoulder. She grabbed his arms and flung him up into the air and rolled out of the way as he came crashing back down. He landed on his stomach, but was soon up with a swift push of his arms. He landed a fist to her chin and she countered with a chop to his neck. Her cut lip opened with the fresh hit and soon blood was trickling down her mouth and chin. She swung her right elbow and caught him in the mouth and he cried out in pain as his lip cut and blood filled his mouth. She spied her gun and dove for it. He was on top of her with lightening speed. They rolled around in the dirt for a bit and Jade cried out in pain as she felt the piece of glass cut deeper into the top of her left shoulder. The assailant just laughed. Steve tried to aim his gun at the assailant but because they were too fast he couldn't shoot as he might end up hitting Jade. But he did have her covered. The assailant would not win this round. 

She kicked back and he staggered a bit. She grabbed her gun and used the butt end to hit him in the left temple. He grabbed his head in pain and half fell back. He grabbed a gun from his boot and lifted it into the air aiming for her head, only to be met in the face with Jade's gun. Jade swung her gun into the air to catch the assailant in the face when he came back to face her, but instead found herself eye to eye with his gun. Time seemed to stand still as they stood locked in each other's stare, guns poised for the kill of the other. They slowly circled each other, neither speaking, neither blinking, neither caring of the fire burning behind them. For one small mistake would mean the their life. 

"You are surrounded. Drop your weapon." Jade finally said as she saw Steve coming up behind the assailant. "You cannot win."

"It is _you_ who will not win Agent Marshall." He laughed. And before Jade or Steve could react he pulled his gun back and shot himself in the head. His body slumped to the ground, as the shot seemed to echo for eternity in the abandoned warehouse.

"NO!" Jade screamed as she watched him die. The lead and the evidence just died with him. Steve rushed to her side. Both seemed to forget the fire burning in the back of the warehouse.

"Jade!" Steve said as he rushed to her. "Are you okay?" He asked in a pained voice as he looked at her injured state.

"Yes. But our lead just died." She moaned. She turned to head to the back of the warehouse, where the fire was starting to grow. She was so caught up in the moment that she also forgot about the piece of glass wedged into her shoulder. Adrenaline made her forget the pain.

"Wait." Steve called as he caught up to her.

"Steve, we still have to check the back of the building. There might be something there we can still use from all of this. Please don't try to stop me." She warned.

"Actually hold still for a second. I'm going to take this piece of glass out." He said turning her around to pull out the small piece of glass in her shoulder. "Brace, yourself, this will hurt." She did as he pulled out the glass.

"OW!" She said out loud angrily. "Thanks." She then said softly as she held his bloody hand for a brief moment.

"Okay let's go." He said. Jade just stared at him and then followed. Yup Steve never ceased to amaze her. 

"The only thing up there were tarps and gas, which is pretty much destroyed. You check that corner and I'll check over here, quickly." She suggested as they walked past the now wrecked staircase and into the back of the building parallel to the fire.

He complied. He started to walk to the section of the warehouse where there was no fire yet. "Hey Jade, what do you think…what the hell?" was all he managed before he stopped short and caught his breath. 

"Steve? What's the matter?" Called Jade in a panic as she ran to catch up to him. She stopped where he was and followed his gaze upwards. There hanging from the rafters was the body of a man hanging from his neck. He was obviously dead and from the looks of him had taken quite a bad beating before his death.

"Oh man." Was all she managed softly. "Can we get him down?" She asked him as they walked closer.

"Not sure. How good a shot are you?" He motioned for her to shoot the rope.

"Well lets just see shall we." She said as she raised her gun and fired off a shot. It hit the rope and frayed the outside edge. Another shot would bring it down. And that proved to be the case. The rope broke with the second shot and the body slammed into the ground below, at their feet. 

"Do you recognize who it is?" Steve asked as they rolled him over face up.

"Hmm sort of, but his face is pretty beaten up. So it will be up to Amanda run a full check on him and then we'll know for sure." She said putting her gun back into her arm holster. Neither checked the body very carefully.

"Come on we have to get this body out of here before it burns along with everything else." She said as Steve bent to 

pick it up and carry it out. Shane is going to be pretty ticked off that I didn't call him, she sighed as they headed out of the burning building. 

Once outside she leaned against the car as Steve dropped the body on the ground beside the car. He walked over to her and leaned beside her. The sky had turned grey and was threatening to rain, which in this case would be a welcomed blessing.

"You know you fight pretty good." He smiled. "For a girl." He teased.

"Ha Ha, very funny. Our assailant was pretty good. Must have been a company hire, although I have never seen him before." She said.

"Company hire? As in the FBI hired a hit man to kill this guy and burn the building? Why do you think that?" He questioned in astonishment.

"Because he was a trained fighter, trained in the same fighting techniques as I am. And unless he was trained in a Shaolin Temple in China, then he is a company man. They are the only ones who can afford training like ours." She stopped and looked at him, "and he knew my name." She said as she opened the car door sat down and made the phone to call it in.

"He what?" Asked Steve in disbelief as he opened the door and got in the car beside her. He waited for her to make the call and they decided to stay and wait with the body. They couldn't move it anymore and they couldn't just leave it out in the open by itself. They had to wait.

They both sat in the car in silence each lost in the remark she just made. If the assailant did know who she was this was a whole new playing field. But the question that still needed to be answered is, who is calling the shots and why? 

"Are you okay? You took some pretty bad hits back there." Steve said softly looking at her breaking the silence.

"Yes, I am fine." She replied not looking at him but lost in thought.

"Why do you do this all the time Jade?" He questioned her.

"Do what?" She responded in harsh.

"Pretend that you are some type of superwoman who takes a lickin' and keeps on tickin'. Someone who is afraid to show pain or emotion. You're not a robot; you don't have superhuman powers and your not invulnerable to pain. So why do you put on such a brave face when I can tell that you are hurting right now? Are you afraid that I won't think you're as tough as you claim? That I won't believe that you're the best at what you do? Hell I have seen that already, more than once. I don't need further proof. I won't think less of you if you show pain, in fact I'd feel better." He said calming down.

"Feel better if I show pain? What kind of twisted thinking is that?" She half yelled. But before Steve could answer Jade jumped out of the car and walked to the front of it. Steve got out of his seat and followed her.

"Twisted? What does that mean? Do you not want me to show any kind of compassion or concern towards you?" He said grabbing her arm and stopping her from pacing.

"No of course not, but you don't understand, the minute I show any weakness she wins." She yelled jerking her arm free. "And if she wins more people die. I can't afford to do that. I can't afford to let her win."

"And if you continue to shut me out, she has already won." He said softly. She turned back to him. "What are you really afraid of?" He asked.

"That she _will_ win. That she'll somehow take you from me. Take everything from me." Jade said fighting back tears. "For the first time in my life I finally feel like I truly belong. Even back home, I never felt the belonging that I feel here. And I am terrified that she'll somehow make me slip up and take you from me permanently. I just couldn't live with myself if I let that happen." She paused between silent sobs. "My whole life has been dictated by sense and reason. Not feeling or emotion. Then I meet you and all of a sudden all my life long ideals fade."

"Then just let them fade. Don't rely so much on sense and reason." Steve said.

"I have no choice." She replied.

"Then I think you are being _tricked_ by sense and reason." Steve countered.

"I am _beaten down_ by them." She said harshly turning back to him. "And that is the problem. I can't see the way past them." She said stopping a few feet from him.

"Then let me show you how to see past them. Let me be your guide." He said taking her in his arms and holding her gently. She looked up as a few stray tears were brushed away with his hand. They stood locked in each other's arms for what seemed like eternity. Then a few drops started to hit them. Jade looked up to see rain starting to fall. She smiled. To an onlooker it was a strange site. A somewhat battered couple standing in the rain, looking lovingly at each other, a dead body beside them, a burning building in the background, and the sound of sirens in the distance. But to Steve and Jade it was almost natural. 

"Why do you continue to put up with me?" She softly laughed.

"Because I care about you. And nothing is going to change that now." He said softly into her ear.

"I have to go back to New York Steve." Jade said after a few minutes of silence.

"What? Why?" He asked almost in a panic.

"I don't have a contact here that I can trust, and I need to try to piece this together from the inside. I have to end it as soon as I can." She said softly as she rested her head on his chest. "Or there really will be no hope for us."

"Is there no one out _here_ you can work with? Can't your inside contact recommend someone _here_ you can trust?" He eagerly suggested.

"I'll see." She said. "But now…" was all she got out as she pulled his head down for a quick kiss. He grabbed her close and she felt a surge of pain at his touch on her injured shoulder. She cried out in pain.

"Oh god, Jade. I am so stupid." He said in a panic as she pulled back. "Come on let's wait in the car." He said as he guided her to her side of the car. 

"Thanks." She said softly as she got in. She rested her head against the cold window and contemplated the tough situation she was now facing. Should she go back to New York, or listen to Steve's suggestion and work with a contact here in LA? She would discuss it with Shane when she got back to the hospital. 

"I'll talk to them." Steve said as the local police and ambulance approached, followed by the fire trucks. Jade just watched him make all the arrangements to get the body transferred to community general. I can't lose him, she told herself. Not now; not ever.

********

"Why is it every time you leave here you manage to injure yourself in new and wonderful ways?" Shane asked half laughing as Jade walked into his room with her cuts tended to and a fresh bandage on her left shoulder. Her face had most of the smudge marks removed but she smelt of smoke and was covered with dirt. Steve however didn't look too worse for wear.

"Because this way you'll have something more to say 'I told you so' about." She laughed as she slowly walked up to his bed and sat down. 

"I'm going to make sure Amanda does the work on the body we just brought in. See you back here in awhile." Said Steve as he walked back out of the room and towards the path lab. "Uh Jade, do you want to have dinner with me tonight? I will do the cooking, that was the deal remember." He stopped at the door to ask her. 

"That sounds wonderful. Come back and get me when you're done." She smiled at him.

"See you soon." He said almost too eagerly, which earned him a chuckle from Shane. Steve smiled happily to himself as he walked down the hall to see Amanda. I'll check in on dad also, he told himself. 

"So what happened this time?" Asked Shane putting down his files. "No body?" He half laughed. She managed a small smile.

"Actually there were two." She said causing him to arch a brow. "Two?" He asked.

"Yes one already dead, and one who killed himself in front of us after he personally mocked me." She sighed.

"Personally? As in he knew you by name?" Shane asked in shock. Jade nodded yes. "How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I think we need to start looking at this from the inside out. Do we have a contact _here_ we can trust?" She asked him.

"_Here_ as in LA?" He asked.

"Yes." She answered.

"Not that I know of, but why don't we call Mr. White and see if he can point us in the direction of one that is friendly, if you know what I mean." Shane suggested.

"What? You're not going to ask me why I want a name here? You're not going to suggest that I go back home and work from there? You're not going to argue with me like you normally do in a situation like this?" She asked as Shane laughed. "Okay who are you and what have you done with my partner?" She said sarcastically.

"First of all. It's the drugs, they are working just fine." He Laughed. Then in a serious tone he continued, "I don't have to ask your reasons for wanting a name here. Carmen is here. She can't leave LA, so that means she must have someone here who is friendly, helping her. So there is no point in going home right now, when the leads are right under our noses, we just need to find them. Plus if you really wanted to go home you wouldn't have broached that subject in the first place. Besides you want to stay here, it's obvious. And I'm sure Steve wants you to stay also." He paused.

"Actually it was his idea." She interjected. He smiled.

"And I don't always argue with you in these situations, because you haven't been in this kind of situation for some time now." He said.

"What? We have been chasing Carmen for nearly three years, how can you say this situation is rare?" She questioned somewhat angrily.

"Well how many Steve Sloan's have you let into your life in the past few years?" He laughed.

"Oh that way." She said softly looking past him out the window. "Is it that obvious?" She asked softly.

"If it wasn't then you'd really have something to be worried about." He smiled at her. 

"So…" he started.

"So…" she started.

"So why not call Mr. White and see if we can't get a name of someone here." He suggested. 

"Good idea." She said grabbing the phone. 

"FBI Washington how can I help you?" Came a male voice on the other end of the phone. Jade put it on speaker and closed the door to Shane's room.

"Hey Mr. White it is Jade calling."

"Jade?" He asked somewhat surprised. "Did you get there in time?" He asked quickly.

"No. I was too late, but there was a hitman already there when we arrived. He knew me by name." She said softly.

"What? My informant assured me our timing would be good. Are you okay?" Came his surprised voice again. 

"Who is the dead guy Mr. White?" She asked quickly ignoring his question for her concern.

"Judge Derek Moore." He said softly.

"What?" Jade practically screamed into the phone. "I thought he looked somewhat familiar. But I thought he was vacationing in the Dominican." She said in a panic.

"Yeah our Intel told us that as well. However, my trusted informant, told me otherwise. Seems it was a ruse so he could visit a mistress there in LA, well just outside to be exact. So much for military intelligence." He said sarcastically. "Anyways my informant told me of a meeting between the Judge and someone he didn't get the name of. I guess it was a bad meeting. My informant didn't know any other details. But I'm working on find them out right now." He paused. "Are you okay?" Mr. White asked again

"Yes thanks, just a few scrapes and bruises." She paused. "Mr. White are you yet in a position to revel your source to us? We need someone in the field we can trust. We are running out of options here." She said desperately.

"Jade when the time is right all will be revealed to you, I give you my word on that. For now we just have to content with the leads he does provide us. If he is this close to Carmen we have to give him the chance to bring her out into the open. Once that happens it's game over." He explained.

Jade slumped back in her chair in disappointment. She really wanted the name of his informant. They needed all the help they could get.

"There is one more thing that I would ask of you, however." She started.

"And what is that?" He asked as if he almost knew what she was going to ask, and smiled to himself when she did. 

"We need the name of a trusted Agent here in LA. If Carmen is here right now, we need someone on the inside here we can trust and turn to. Do you have any names for us?" She asked looking at Shane. He just nodded in agreement.

"Hold on a minute." They heard him flipping through pages of what Jade guessed was his contact list. "Okay here is one that I use from time to time. He is a low profile Agent, but has not failed me when I needed him the most. His name is Arthur Block. He should be able to point you in the right direction. Give you the help you need. Got that?" He paused waiting for her to answer.

"Yes. I'll go and see him tomorrow. Thanks for your help again. We'll be in touch I'm sure." 

"Take care of yourself Agent Marshall." He said and hung up the phone. 

Both her and Shane sat in silence for a while. 

Then Jade broke the silence, "I can't believe Judge Moore is dead. Now we need to find another friendly judge to issue all the last minute warrants we need. Well I'll check with Amanda later and see if it is indeed Carmen's handiwork. See if she left us the usual love notes. So What do you think of the contact Mr. White gave us?" She asked him.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow, when we go visit him." He answered.

"Actually I'm going by myself tomorrow. No you and no Steve tagging along. I don't want to show all my cards just yet." She explained to his cross face.

"Jade, you can't just throw me away on this case like this you know. We are still partners. Remember?" He asked angrily.

"I'm not forgetting that. However, I don't want anyone in the Bureau to know that you are mobile just yet. It could work to our advantage. Is that okay?" She asked him smiling.

"Yeah I guess so. And what if this guy turns out to be a dead end? What if he won't help us?" He pondered out loud.

"Then God help us, for no one else here will be able to." She sighed. 

"Well then I suggest you get some rest for your journey tomorrow." He said seriously.

"Journey? Where exactly do you think I am going?" She asked in an amused tone.

"Why straight into 'the lions den' my dear." He said in an un-amused tone. She just stared at him and a worried look began to cross her face. 

********

"FBI Washington how can I help you?" Came an all too familiar voice.

"She seemed to escape our attempts once again!" Came the angry voice of the man who dialled the number. 

"Don't worry after tomorrow, Agent Jade Marshall will no longer be a threat to us." Said the voice dialled in Washington.

"And why is that? How can you be so sure, has she just decided to drop the case?" Asked the anxious caller.

"Well not yet, but I'm sure you can persuade her to do so." Said the Washington Agent.

"And why is that?"

"Because she is coming to see you." 

"Well this is good news. Thank you Mr. White. Always a pleasure." Said the voice and hung up.

Mr. White smiled a wicked smile and stared out his window in the cold Washington night. "The pleasure," he paused, "is all mine."

ß let me know how the story is going so far, shall I continue?à 


	7. Into the Lions Den

****

Title: Nothing's as it Seems… Chapter 7 - Into the Lions Den

********

"What do you mean Mr. Ling shot himself? How in the hell did Jade get there that fast? Who else is helping her? I thought Matthews was the last?" Said an angry voice slamming his fist on the desk table while holding the phone in the other hand.

"I don't know, but we had better plug that leak and fast. Is everything else taken care of?" Asked the impatient male voice on the other end of the receiver.

"Everything is working according to plan. This one small setback will not deter our original goal." Said the sly voice after his anger had calmed down.

"And what about the other liability? Do we really have to go that far?" Asked the impatient voice into the phone.

"Losing your nerve already old boy?" He laughed a sinister slow laugh into the phone.

"No it's just that," the voice paused.

"It's just nothing! The NSA thinks they are the king of the world. Well let's see if they can still function _without_ their top man at the helm!" He said slamming down the phone. "It should have been me!" He chanted over and over again while he lit his cigar and cursed the one man who still stood in his way of glory - Nickel Washington! "And soon it will be!" He said loudly and stared at the words framed on his desk:

__

'Tickle us do we not laugh, prick us do we not bleed - wrong us shall we not avenge'

********

"That was great Steve. I didn't realize you could cook _that_ good." Gushed Jade as she finished her pasta. It was her favourite and she proved it by having seconds.

"Glad you liked it my lady." He said making a mock bow. Jade laughed. 

"Thanks Steve." She said resting her head on one hand.

"For what?" He asked looking up at her.

"For this, for all of this. Just being here with you. Thanks. It's been a long time since I have felt this good." She smiled warmly at him. 

Steve didn't answer, but she could tell by the way he blushed, that he was pleased with her comment. "But wait you haven't tried dessert yet." He said mischievously.

"Oh and what exactly did you have in mind?" She asked playfully.

"Chocolate covered strawberries gutter mind. Do you think they will still measure up?" He laughed as he drew them out of the fridge.

"Very funny." She laughed as she popped one in her mouth. "mmm" was all she said as she let the sensation of the fruit and caffeine play with her brain. Steve ate a few as well.

"How is your shoulder?" He asked softly as he walked up to her and gently touched her arm.

"Not to bad. But I will not be doing chin-up's for some time to come." She laughed lightly. 

"Yeah I guess not." He smiled back. "Shall we retire to the den and sit by the fire?" He motioned to the small room behind the kitchen.

"Sounds perfect." She said getting up to follow him.

Steve eased his long body into position in front of the fire on the floor. Jade spooned up in front of him and rested on his chest, smiling to herself. They both just lay in silence staring into the fire. 

"So you've had quite the busy day." He said as he played with her hair, running his hands through it.

"Yes I guess it must have seemed that way. But truthfully it was quite plain compared to what Shane and I are used to. Trust me there were times in the past where we sometimes got only a few hours sleep between the two of us for weeks as time as we tracked Carmen. I think it was the atmosphere." She paused.

"The atmosphere? I don't understand." He said breaking in.

"Yeah the atmosphere of New York and Washington combined. It's just so busy there. People don't stop to take time to enjoy anything. You can literally do one million things in a New York minute. People are always on the go. And Shane and I were the same. Always on the go. I mean if I ever saw my father once a month it was a miracle. We not only did our jobs we lived them, that's all we were. But out here, work seems to be almost on par with if not secondary to enjoying the rest of your life. It's just so strange to be actually having a quiet night doing _nothing_." She sighed lazily.

"_Nothing_? Well we can change that right now if you like." He said as he rolled onto his back and pulled her on top of him, mindful of her injury. "See." He said softly. She just stared down at him and smiled. "I was…" was all she managed before he pulled her head down to his and their lips met for what turned out to be a long passionate kiss, that seemed to go on forever. "Yeah I was to." He smiled at her. Jade giggled at his comment and went back to kissing him. They rolled around on the floor in front of the fire for a bit before they stopped with Jade on top again.

"Steve." She said hesitatingly resting her arms on his chest.

"Yes?" He asked almost regretfully.

"I want this, I really really do." She said softly looking at him.

"But?" 

"But I do have to go back to New York when this case is done." She said sadly, pulling herself to a sitting position on the floor. Steve drew himself up beside her and put his arm around her. She nestled into him. Steve knew that if he argued with her he would lose. 

"So what's the matter?" He urged her to continue.

"The matter is, I don't just want a casual fling." She said pointedly. 

"Neither do I." He countered. 

She looked up at him. "Then what are we supposed to do?" She asked.

"Take it one step at a time." He said kissing her on the forehead. "Or should I say one kiss at a time." He laughed. "I'm sorry Steve. But please believe me Steve that when the time is right, there will be no hesitation, no questioning and nothing to stop us. Do you think it's worth waiting for?" She asked shyly.

"And then some." He replied. "And don't be sorry. I know it will come too. Because that's what we both want. We'll let the other stuff work itself out. Trust me these things always work out in the end." He smiled.

He pulled her close again and kissed her hard. "Worth waiting for indeed." She breathed.

Both were so caught up in each other they didn't hear Mark silently enter and head for his room. He had heard them, but was not about to interrupt anything. He smiled as he closed the door to his room and whispered 'good night' to them both.

********

"Sleep well?" Amanda asked as she walked into Shane's room and spied him sitting up with a large smile on his face "Yes ma'am." He replied happily.

"And why is that might I ask?" She questioned him.

"Why today I get my walking papers. And nothing is going to stop me." He said triumphantly as he sat up fully.

"Well there are ways to detain you." She teased.

"And how is that?" He countered.

"Well I could always tie you to the bed." She teased again playfully.

"Oh don't make promises you don't intend to keep." He laughed and grabbed her hand. Amanda found herself blushing as she walked towards him. She fixed her gaze upon his jet-black wavy hair and piercing blue eyes, and found herself lost in them. I bet he says that to all the girls she sighed inwardly.

"And who says I don't…" was all she got out before Jade walked in. Amanda quickly pulled her hand away. Jade was quick to notice but slow to mention it. Whatever Shane did with his down time was his business. 

"Have to finish my paperwork right now." She said aloud blushing. "Hi Jade."

"Hey Amanda. Shane giving you trouble again?" She laughed. 

"More than you know." Amanda said with a wink to Jade. Shane just laughed.

"Yeah very funny. Mornin' Jade. Sleep well?" He asked happily.

"Not as good as you I take it. Why is he so happy this morning anyways? Or should I even go there?" She teased them both knowing full well the reason why. But his face turned red and that was the reaction she wanted. He was going to be released today, and she was just as happy as he was. It would be good to have her partner back in action with her.

"Because he is getting out of here today." Said Mark smiling as he joined them with papers in his hand.

"Yes! I'm a free man." Shane said getting up out of bed and standing before them in his blue hospital gown.

"Woo Hoo check out those legs." Jade wolf whistled, making Shane blush in front of Amanda. "Very funny." He said sarcastically. "Bring me some new clothes?" He asked Jade. 

"Yes, I stole them from the emperor himself." She laughed and handed him the bag with his new clothes. 

"Ha Ha." He said again sarcastically. "Now if you'll _excuse_ me." He said grabbing the bag and heading for the bathroom. "I need to make myself _beautiful_." He drawled. The three of them just laughed. 

"Where's Steve?" Asked Jade to Mark.

"He had to make a stop by the precinct before he came here. But I'm sure he'll be here soon." Mark smiled.

"Well I am almost finished the paperwork on the body you guys brought in yesterday. Do you want me to bring it to you when I am done so you can examine what I have found?" Amanda asked as she headed for the door.

"Sure we can just add it to the pile we already have on Judge Moore. At least there'll be no surprises with this body. But since I have to visit our FBI contact here, I'll get Shane to bring the file back to the hotel with him. Is that okay?" Jade asked Amanda knowing it was. She could tell the growing attraction between her partner and the doctor. Poor Amanda, little did she know that Shane had a girl in every port. Jade just sighed.

"Yes that is just fine." She said and was about to leave when the bathroom door opened and Shane walked out. Amanda felt herself go flush. Man he looks even better with clothes on. I better leave.

"Not bad." Jade mused as her partner came out wearing a dark denim shirt and a pair of black pants. "But you need a shave." She laughed. 

"Tell me about it." He said rubbing his five o'clock shadow. "No wonder none of the nurses wanted to kiss me." He sighed. They all just laughed. "Be done in a flash." He said heading back to the bathroom but pausing as Amanda spoke to him.

"Well I, um, have to go now. But Shane you can come down and get the file when you are ready to leave." Amanda said with a smile and left the room. He nodded yes. I would have kissed him even if he had a beard, she heard herself say. 

"What time are you meeting Mr. Block?" Asked Shane from the bathroom as Mark also excused himself and left the room. 

"I left a message for him and am waiting for him to call me back to set up a meeting. " She said with a sigh and sat down on a near by chair and waited for him to shave.

"So what's up partner? I can tell something is bothering you." He asked walking back out of the bathroom, after he finished.

"I just can't figure out why Judge Moore was killed, especially execution style? He didn't figure prominently in this case. He only helped us in a minimal capacity. He wasn't even involved in the original case to begin with. I just can't figure it out. I even called my dad, but he was out. I left a message but as you know he'll take a million years to call back." She sighed again.

"Well he did give us our last minute warrants for her home and car in New York. He also gave us the wiretaps for her last two flings. And he even authorized your release from that Chinese prison you found yourself in when you went to China last year because you thought Carmen was suspected to have ties to the Chinese Secret Army. So maybe Carmen figures that anyone who has helped us at anytime is a threat." He said evenly.

"Well if that's the case, then there could be a lot of people in trouble." She said.

"I know, but how can we warn them all? We wouldn't even know where to begin." He said. "Hey is there a computer around here we can use?" He suddenly asked.

"Why. What do you want to look up?" She asked curiously.

"Well Moore had a mistress here right? Maybe she can help us in some way." He said putting his things into the small duffel bag Jade brought him. "By the way what did the crime lab turn up in your hotel room? Anything yet?" He asked.

"Nothing other than Carmen's fingerprints. But they are still running the rest of prints they found. Seems it is a well used hotel room." She laughed. "Hey we can use Mark's computer. He has external access you can get into the FBI web through there. And the best part is no one can trace it back, because it's not on the trace list, so they won't be monitoring it." She said to him.

"Good idea. Lead the way." He said grabbing his bag in one hand and his jacket in the other. She grabbed her black suit jacket and walked out of the room.

********

"What are you waiting for?" Complained Carmen pacing back and forth, "can't you just set up the meeting and get this over with?"

"Patience I see was never a strong gene for you." He replied angrily. "This has to be timed perfectly. For if all goes well, we can take out Jade, Shane as well as her new friends." He smiled wickedly at the notes on his computer screen.

"Oh what a tangled web _we_ weave." Carmen purred into his ear a wicked smile forming on her face.

"When we were _born_ to deceive." He said looking directly at her and smiled a wicked smile rivalling her own.

********

"Hey Mark, can we borrow your computer for a bit?" Asked Jade as she walked into Mark's office. 

"Why hello, of course you can. Need any help with it?" He smiled as they walked in. He cleared his desk and Shane sat down.

"Nope Shane is the big computer geek." Jade teased.

"Yup, just call me Bill." He said proudly as he sat down and started to type away.

"Bill Murray maybe." Jade laughed.

"Ha Ha, very funny." He said not looking up at her. Mark watched in amazement as Shane hacked his way expertly into the FBI's classified files. 

"By the way Jade, I left a message for my FBI contact, is that okay?" Mark inquired.

"At this point I don't see how it can hurt, unless we have already crossed his path. Who is your contact?" She quickly asked.

"His name is Melvin Baker. Do you know of him? I believe he is just a regular Agent, although he could have higher clearance than I realize." Mark asked.

"No sorry, but the FBI is a big organization so it's hard to know everyone, and that is why we have stuck to only one contact so far. And _so far_ he has steered us in the right direction." She explained.

"I understand." He smiled. "Can't be too cautious. But if you need another name, he has always proved reliable to me. But then again I have only ever-wanted simple stuff. I'm not even sure what position he has." Mark said.

"Thanks Mark, I'll keep that in mind. Your judgement is usually pretty good." She said turning back to Shane who had made a small comment when he finally accessed their classified files.

"Okay I'm in. So what do we want to know first?" Shane asked. 

"Moore's mistress. What is her address? Check for Elise Donner, I believe that was the name." Jade asked as she remembered the conversation they had some months earlier with their contact Mr. White.

"Hey everyone." Steve said as he walked into the room. He got a bunch of hello's back and quick kiss from Jade as he went to stand beside her to see what everyone was looking at. 

"Got it here. Do you know where this is Mark?" Shane asked.

"Yeah that's just on the outskirts of town. About a half and hour from here." He said. Steve nodded in agreement.

"What are we doing?" Asked Steve.

"Trying to get a lead on a mistress. We need to bring her in for questioning." Shane told him. 

"Can I help in some way?" Steve offered.

"Yeah you can come with me to bring her in." Shane said.

"Where are you going?" Steve asked turning to Jade, a bit upset that he couldn't spend the day with her.

"I am going to meet Arthur Block. I need to see what help he can provide us, if any." She explained. He just nodded in understanding. 

"Well, anyway I can assist is just fine with me." Steve said.

Mark who had been standing in the corner silently studying the calling card finally spoke up. "Do the initials RS mean anything to either of you?" Mark asked as it finally dawned on him.

"RS? Not really why?" Asked Jade curiously.

"Well I have been studying this calling card for the past day and, well, just go with me on what I think is a clue. Look at the note," he said placing it on the desk so they could all look at it, "look at the way it's written. Only the R in revenge and the S in sunday are capitalized." Mark said. "As if whomever wrote the note wanted to make sure they had some small part in the killings while not directly doing them."

"I never noticed that before. So you think that whomever Carmen is working with is either writing the notes for her or she is giving unmentionable credit to someone?" Jade said as she and Shane exchanged upset glances. 

"Could be." Guessed Shane. 

"How could I have missed that? We even had a team of forensic experts' go over every clue we have found. And they turned up nothing. Unless..." she paused as she looked at Shane, then continued, "unless someone on the team was working against us. That's probably how key evidence and clues was either dismissed or disappeared altogether." She finished angrily. "Thanks Mark." She said as Shane started the search for the names. How could we have missed this, she asked herself? 

"Well lets try a search in our own organization and see if any red flags come up." Suggested Shane. 

"Three names come up. First we have Robin Sayers, she is the director of the Covert Ops division, second we have Riley Smith, a first year agent in the Covert Ops division, and third we have Richard Schuler, who is the director of Field Operations." Shane stopped reading and stared at the screen. "So we are going to try to find information on these people and see if they are connected to Carmen in some way and try to find a link if they could be helping her in these killings. Right?" Shane asked almost in disbelief.

"Actually it makes sense. Carmen is not working alone, that much we already know. Now we can strike off Riley Smith, his access is limited for a first year agent. But both directors would have full clearance however. We need to do some more research on them. See who is the shadiest. But who can we ask for information? As with any director in this organization their files are top secret. Lots of closed doors and red tape." Jade pondered out loud.

"Do you know either director?" Steve asked.

"Yes as a matter of fact we do." Said Jade looking at him, "we report to both." She said as both Steve and Mark just exchanged amused glances. 

Jade started to explain. "Any field agent like us of course reports to the director of Field Ops, however, since we are special agents we also fall under the Covert Ops director's office also. We also have dealings with the NSA, but that is a whole other ballgame. Back to the directors, we have met both, briefly, and have worked with them briefly. However, we don't take our direct orders from either them. They come down from them to a middle director who at present is our contact Mr. White. And that's how we get our directions. For such a sophisticated organization our internal processes leave a lot to be desired. That is why it's sometimes hard to find reliable sources and information. Especially internally. And that's why the NSA doesn't get involved. Too many middle men. It annoys the hell out of my dad." She said with a sigh.

"Well I think now would be a good time to call my contact and ask a few questions. Is that okay?" Asked Mark.

Jade and Shane both exchanged glances, "At this point why not? I guess it won't hurt." Jade said. "Perhaps an outside perspective from a different division is what we need right now." She sighed. "Besides I believe you to have pretty good judgement Mark. He might be able to tell us what we have been missing all along." She smiled.

"Thanks Jade. You guys keep working here I'll go and use the phone in the adjoining office. I'll let you guys know as soon as I find something." Mark said as he left his office and went into the adjoining room.

Shane and Jade continued to search for the next half-hour, until they finally were able to access both directors' personal file. "Not much here. Damn!" Cursed Shane.

"Try Mr. White and see if he can help us." Suggested Jade.

Both were so wrapped up in finding new information they had forgotten to fill Mark and Steve in on who Mr. White really was. 

********

"Everything ready?" Asked Carmen impatiently.

"Don't rush an artist." Came the man's reply. "Timing is everything."

"So ready yet?" She asked again angrily.

"Yes." He replied heavily.

********

"Okay so I called Mr. White, but there is no answer." Shane said. "I didn't leave a message so I'll just try him later." He sighed.

"What about…" Jade started when her cell phone rang. "Agent Marshall." She answered. She listened for a bit and then closed her phone as the call ended.

"Who was that?" Asked Shane.

"Arthur Block. I am going to meet him in an hour." She said. "I hope he has better news for us." She sighed. "Well I better get going. I have to go back to the hotel and do a few things to do before I go to his office." She said grabbing her black suit jacket. "See you later tonight." She said giving Steve a kiss on the lips. "Count on it." He smiled as he watched her leave.

"Okay so where do we go?" Asked Steve turning back to a smiling Shane. 

"Okay here is the address." Shane said as he wrote down the address. "We need to stop by and see Amanda before we leave, I need that file she prepared." Shane added as they headed out the door with Mark turning back to a beeping on his computer screen. "I'll catch up. The information I requested from my contact just came up." He said hurrying back to his desk.

"Hey Amanda, what have ya got for us?" Asked Shane as they walked into her office.

"Well try this on for size. Here are the two usual notes first the calling card and the piece of paper with the 217 was wound into a little ball in his inside pocket. But here is the best part, the hanging is not what killed him." She said.

"What?" Asked Shane in shock as he put down his bag and walked towards her. "He was killed execution style with a single gunshot to the back of the head. And he was killed several days ago." She announced.

"What?" He quickly asked. "This just keeps getting better and better." Shane sighed looking at the pictures Amanda took. And all of a sudden get started to get a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach. He dialled Jade before Amanda could finish telling him what else she had discovered.

********

"Agent Marshall." Answered Jade into the speaker car phone.

"Jade, Judge Moore was executed. And he died a few days ago. Whoever killed him kept him on ice until they needed to plant him where we'd find him." Came Shane's desperate voice.

"What? How do you know?" She asked almost driving out of her lane.

"Amanda finished her autopsy. The hanging was just a cover up." He said. 

"Shane, who would execute a Judge, keep his body and then dispose of it a few days later?" She asked in horror.

"The Asian? Carmen? But why? And for what purpose?" He answered. "I'll call you when I get anything else. I'm going to keep digging on this end." He said as he phone clicked off. 

"What the hell is going on?" She asked aloud.

********

"But there's more." Said Amanda eagerly. Shane interrupted her before she could continue.

"Steve can you go and get the Judge's mistress? We can't afford to lose this lead. I'll need to stay here. This is your warrant. Hurry back." Shane said handing the piece of paper to Steve.

"Right. Let my dad know where I went. Be back soon. This is not far away." He called as he headed out of the room.

"So what else have you got for me." Shane asked turning back to Amanda.

"Well I ran a trace on his fingerprints and it seems this person is _not_ Judge Derek Moore." She said impatiently.

"What?" Cried Shane in disbelief. "Then who the hell is he?" Before she could answer Mark walked into the room.

"His name is Carl Matthews." Said Mark walking into the room. "Do you know him?" He asked holding up the paper that he had printed off his computer just seconds ago. 

Shane's world began to spin and all of a sudden he felt short of breath, as he sat down in a nearby chair, causing both Mark and Amanda to share worried looks. "Yes I know him. And so do you. Well at least you have heard of him." Shane said looking up at Mark, "he is or should I say _was_ our inside contact Mr. White. I have to call Jade." He said desperately as he dialled her number. "How did you find out?" Shane asked.

"I had my contact run his prints just to be sure." Mark said wearily. "And a match came up. He just sent me the information." He said holding up the folder grimly.

********

"Yes ma'am Arthur Block's office is on the second floor, third door on your right." Said the receptionist. "Is your cell phone turned off?" She said pointing to the reminder sign that said no outside cell phones or pagers are allowed to be turned on due to sensitive equipment. 

"Yes, and thank you." Jade said and headed for the stairs. 

********

"Dammit! Why don't you answer." Shane yelled into the phone knowing that FBI agent had to turn off their phones inside some government buildings, but he hoped he had caught her before she went in, he didn't. "How could this have happened? We just talked to him yesterday." He said sitting back down and running a hand through his dark hair. His first day back and already he felt like his world was about to collapse.

"Are you sure it was really him you were talking to?" Mark asked as he walked into the room to join them.

"What do you mean?" Shane asked looking up, "we dialled straight to his private line. No one else has that number." He added slowly, as the dreadful realization finally started to set in and a dark shadow crossed his face.

"Are you sure about that?" Mark asked. "What about RS? Who else could have known about Carl Matthews? Or about Judge Moore? Who gave you the wrong information?" Mark asked again.

"I can find out." Shane said picking up the phone again dialling Washington.

********

"867 Beaumont Drive. What a dump." Steve said out loud as he pulled his police car into the yard of the dilapidated house.

********

"Agent Marshall, pleasure to meet you." Said Arthur extending his hand to Jade. 

"Likewise Agent Block. Thanks for taking the time to see me." She said sitting down. "I hope you can help me." 

"Oh I'm sure I have exactly what you're looking for." He smiled.

********

"What do you mean Carl Matthews is on holidays? Who authorized his leave?" Shane half yelled at the secretary on the other end of the line in Washington.

"It was the Director himself sir." She said.

"As in the top director of the FBI, Director Rivers?" Shane asked referring to the FBI's top director.

"No it was the Director of Field Ops, Richard Schuler." She said.

Shane felt his heart stop beating for a second. Mark and Amanda just stared at one another. Their world was collapsing around them, and each was unable to stop it. Richard Schuler authorized the leave of a dead man, answered his phone and gave them the false lead. He felt a lump start to form in his throat. And he had a sinking feeling that it was the same Richard Schuler's initials on those calling cards of death that Carmen left with each victim she murdered. Probably under his direction.

"Can I please speak to Director Schuler." Shane said calming down.

"I'm sorry sir, but he is unavailable right now. Do you wish to leave a message?" She asked.

"No." Shane said slamming down the receiver.

"What does this mean?" Asked Amanda.

"It means that we are _all_ in a world of trouble." Shane said angrily. He tried Jade again. "Damn it pick up your phone." He yelled into the receiver. He felt like interrupting the meeting, but now he didn't know how to trust. He'd just have to wait to talk to Jade in private.

********

Jade continued to listen to Agent Block's information he had on Carmen. Nothing they didn't know. But there was something about him she didn't like. Almost as if he was stalling for time or something. But why? For what purpose? And why is he always fidgeting? Like he nervous about something.

"So you mean to tell me that Carmen arranged the meeting with the Asian hitman and the Judge? For what purpose?" Asked Jade unaware of the events taking place around her.

"We think it was a blackmail job. It seems that the Judge was about to put away the Asian's brother for murder. But the Asian had well lets just say a home movie of the Judge and his lady friend, and was willing to pay top dollar for it. I'd say the Asian didn't like his terms." Said Arthur.

Obviously he was unaware the hitman was dead she reasoned to herself. Or was he?

********

"How can this be? How could we have been so stupid?" Shane said out loud angrily, "set up from the word go. Who knows how long they had him on ice? And all along the bad guy was feeding us false information, dead ends and bad leads. Damn! Carl is dead because of us." He said sadly. "But what is Schuler's connection to Carmen, if there is one?" He asked before Mark or Amanda could comfort him over the loss of his friend. Amanda walked over to him and put her hand on his shoulder. She didn't know what to say, but he seemed to ease under her touch.

"Why not ask my contact and see if he knows." Suggested Mark as he handed a piece of paper with the toll free number on it that Mark usually dialled. Shane agreed, what did they have to lose now.

"Agent Baker please, this is Special Agent Philips calling." Said Shane into the speakerphone.

"One moment please." Came his secretary's voice on the other end.

********

"Open up Miss Donner, this is the police. I just want to talk to you." Steve called as he banged on the door. "Miss Donner?" He called again.

"She's not here buddy! What do you want?" Said a male voice behind him. Steve spun around to see a large man block his path back to his car.

"Let me guess you're her bodyguard?" Steve mocked.

"Yeah sort of." He said as he laughed and lunged at Steve. Steve side-stepped him but his foot got tangled up in some nearby chairs and he stumbled as the large man landed with a thud on the patio floor. The attacker was slow to get up so Steve kicked him in the side. He cried out in pain and fell back down. Steve ran past him only to have his foot caught by the large man's hand and he landed face first on the patio floor. The large man was on top of him wrestling him but Steve had the upper hand. He punched him in the face, and while the large man held his bleeding nose, Steve hit him in the temple with the butt end of his gun and he was down. Then movement on the side of the house.

"What the?" He said getting up and seeing a woman run behind the back of the house, he pursued.

"Miss Donner, stop it's the police! I just want to talk to you." He called out as he ran after her. He cautiously rounded the corner of the house to the back yard, the woman was gone. It was quiet except for a few noises coming from the inside of the house. He made his way past by a small garden shed on his way to the back door. He grabbed his radio and was about to radio for backup when two sets of arms came out of nowhere and each set grabbed one of his arms and pulled him behind the shed causing his gun to fly one way and the radio the other. Steve continued to struggle as the two men held his arms behind his back while the large man from the front walked up to him laughing.

"Yeah nice try cop. Now you're the one who is in trouble." He said as he delivered a blow to Steve's stomach. Steve doubled over in pain but was held fast by his two attackers. The large man hit him again, this time in the face as he held his head by a handful of hair. Steve cried out as his lip burst and he felt a sharp crack along his jaw. The large man laughed and punched him again in the stomach. Steve went limp in their arms; his head just hung in front of him.

"Come on boys lets go." Said the large man, "lets get him inside and ready to go." He led the way and the other two dragged Steve with them into the waiting house. The woman who had been paid to act ran away before the fighting started.

********

"This is Melvin Baker how can I help you Special Agent Philips?" Asked Melvin Baker.

"Um, I am here with Mark Sloan, Agent Baker, and I really _need_ your help." Shane sighed heavily into the phone.

********

"So then that means that Carmen might have been the one who made the movie and was blackmailing the judge also? Was she working with the Asian hitman?" Asked Jade somewhat nervously. Something was not right here. She couldn't quite put her finger on it, but she knew that this guy was either a very good liar or a very bad one. What is it about him? Something familiar? But what? She asked herself as she listened to his incoherent reply. Time to leave she thought. This is getting me no where.

Arthur could tell that Jade was getting anxious to leave. He had to make his move. And so he did.

********

"You mean to say that Director Schuler knew Carmen Parks from University?" Asked Shane in shock after they had talked to Melvin for some time.

"Yes apparently they started a group that was called," he paused to read the name, "oh man get this, the anti-American freedom fighters brigade." He laughed.

"What in the world does that mean?" Asked Amanda. 

"It means," said Shane in a serious tone while looking up at Mark, "that Director Schuler was once a traitor to the United States, selling black-market arms to the highest bidder. And Carmen I'm betting was his right hand man." He said easing back into his chair. Amanda just stood with her mouth agape. "Wait'll Jade hears this." He sighed. "She's going to go ballistic. But at least we finally have the person who might be helping her on the inside." Just no hard evidence he thought.

"Yeah Steve will be amazed also." Sighed Mark. 

"Speaking of Steve, he should have radioed in by now. All he had to do was bring in Ms. Donner." Said Shane.

"Donner?" Asked Melvin's chipper voice, "as in Elise Donner?" 

"Yeah why you know her? The Judge's mistress?" Asked Shane. 

"Of course I know her, her name shows up in the files from time to time, but she's not any Judge's Mistress," he said sarcastically, "she's Director Schuler's step daughter." 

"What?" Shane yelled as he stood up and ran to his cell phone and frantically dialled Steve's number. No answer! Another set-up. His world was quickly folding in on him. What had he done?

********

"What do we do with him Larry?" Asked one of the guys as he finished tying Steve's hands tightly in front of him, next his ankles. He then took a large scarf and gagged him. Steve started to stir.

"We wait for instructions stupid. Besides he ain't goin' anywhere." They laughed and looked at Steve who was tied up and lying on the floor in a semi-unconscious state before them.

Steve felt his head throbbing as his eye's started to focus. Where the hell am I, he asked himself. His eye's fully opened and he realized that he was lying on a floor in the middle of the old house tied up.

"You awake pig?" Laughed one of the men bending down to taunt him. "Well enjoy it while you can, cuz in a few short hours, you'll be lying in the shallow grave." He laughed and kicked Steve in the side. 

Steve just yelled into the cloth gag in his mouth and laid his head back down on the old wooden floorboards in pain. How the hell am I going to get out of this one? He moaned inwardly.

********

"You know Agent Block I have to be going, but before I do, I would really like to at least know the name of your informant. We need all the help we can get to bring this killer to justice." Said Jade leaning forwards with a pleading expression.

"Well Special Agent Marshall I can do better than that, I can let you meet them in person." He said smiling.

"Perfect." She said not knowing that one word would seal her fate.

********

"Why won't Steve pick up? What's the matter now?" Shane asked out loud as he kept trying to get a hold of Steve. He then dialled another number on his cell and said, "this is FBI Special Agent Shane Philips, please send a car to 867 Beaumont Drive. Advise upon arriving; do not enter the premises without my permission. Just advise if there is a grey unmarked police car anywhere close by." Shane said into his cell phone to the office of the LAPD that Steve worked out of. 

"And what about Carl Matthews?" Asked Amanda. "Why would they want to kill him?" She asked.

"Yeah that doesn't make sense. No one knew he was our informant. Unless he trusted the wrong person." Shane sighed, "sort of like us. He must have talked to Richard Schuler figuring that he could at least trust a man as high up in authority as Schuler, his boss. He obviously told him the wrong things and was then viewed as a threat and eventually a liability. But I wonder how long he had kept Schuler in the loop before Schuler had him killed? How much did he tell Schuler?" Shane asked sadly.

"Hey, Agent Baker, any idea how Carl Matthews figure in all of this?" Asked Shane.

"Maybe, I remember hearing about this case he was working on. To make a very long story short, his case leads were eventually traced back to the group that Richard Schuler and Carmen set up before. Seems they are _still_ going strong even now. We lost quite a few men in the process." He said sadly into the phone. "You guys really need to get higher clearance." He sighed.

"Yeah well we had higher clearance until Schuler deemed it necessary for all field agent to have restricted access. Seems he felt that any outside contact could be viewed as an internal threat. He even got NSA agreement some way. We should have suspected then." Shane said. "I'm sorry Melvin, please continue."

Melvin waited until Shane had finished then continued, "and it was quite the task to bring the four of them down you know." He said heavily into the phone.

"Four? I thought you said it was Carmen and Richard Schuler?" Asked Shane dreading to hear the rest.

"Yes well we only knew of the two of them in the beginning. We turned to the NSA for help, but because it's domestic it's our problem. So did started to dig, and of course we only found circumstantial evidence against Schuler. I mean you just can't bring down one of the directors of the FBI without hard evidence. So since the university thing was our only hard clue it was shot down by him the minute it surfaced. Something about mistakes of the past and all that rot. The board agreed with him, so did the NSA, all except one, that is." Melvin paused.

"Let me guess? Nickel Washington?" Asked Shane.

"Yes, do you know him?" Asked Melvin.

"Yes, he is the director of the NSA afterall." Shane said knowing that Nickel was Jade's father, but he was not about to let anyone else know that.

"I see, well anyways he fought to have Schuler removed, but his lone vote against Schuler was outvoted by the rest of the board. Apparently they had quite the battle at one time. Seems Schuler always held the grudge against Washington for his being appointed the director instead of Schuler. He never forgave him for that. But then it seemed to settle down, and he must have met Carmen and started up their old group again. Then we started to find out things about Carmen. We were taken off the killings when you two were assigned. But we never let the files get closed. And when Carmen disappeared, the evidence against her also went missing and it was dismissed as a housekeeping error, we should have re-opened the case, but failed to."

Shane just sat and listened as Melvin Baker gave them the information. Should he believe him? Should he trust him? All the things he said so far made sense. But they also thought they could trust a director and were wrong on that. How does he know so much? What is his title and position? Shane made a mental note to ask Melvin later, but somehow later would never come for him. He turned his thoughts back to Melvin and listened.

"Back to their group, we learned that there was also an Asian runner they had with them. He was the one who ran the weapons back and forth between China and the US, or so we suspected. He turned out to be a black ops agent with the DEA division. We dug until we finally had something on him to go to the director with, but as soon as we presented it for review, it too disappeared. Again they said it was a clerical error. If I or any member of my team weren't kept so busy looking in the other direction then we would have questioned harder, dug deeper. However, that is one mistake we still regret! And of course there was Carmen's half brother. He was the fourth member of the team. Let me see if I can find his name." He paused looking through his files. "Oh yes here it is," he said into the phone.

********

"You mean your informant is right here and now in this building?" Asked Jade almost to eagerly.

"Yes, in fact," he pushed a button on his phone, the door opened behind Jade, "here she is now." Jade turned and her heart stopped as Carmen walked through the door.

"Welcome to my parlour," she purred as Jade felt the color drain from her face.

********

"Her brother's name is Arthur Block, same mother's just different fathers. Do you know him?" Asked Melvin.

Shane felt his heart stop. Mark and Amanda both caught their breath. 

"_As in Agent Block_?" Shane cried in horror.

"Agent Block?" Asked Melvin in horror also. "Hold on I am doing a search now." He paused, "oh wait here is something interesting. There is a listing for a field agent block, with the initial A. But his file is marked classified and has NSA security protection on it. That's odd." Said Melvin.

"What?" Asked Shane in a panic.

"Well I remember doing some inquiries into Carmen's past, but his name was never mentioned. His file must have been locked even back then. I wonder who could have done that?" Melvin asked out loud.

"_Our trusted informant_. Thanks for your help. I have to go now!" Shane called as he pushed the release button as Melvin was saying, "wait." He never heard what he said next.

"Damn!" He said with a panic in his voice as he picked up the phone and threw it to the wall. "Jade walked into their trap! We have to warn her, before it's too late." Shane said as he bent to pick it up and re-connect it and then dialled the numbers in a panic. He had to interrupt that meeting now.

"Number for the FBI office here in LA please." He demanded directory assistance, "please connect me. I don't care what the charge is."

********

"Why sister dear, you look as though you've seen a ghost." She laughed. Jade's hand went quickly for her gun, but Arthur was right behind her and hit her square in the kidneys with his gun. She cried out in pain as she hit the floor. He kicked her again in the ribs. She didn't get up.

"Get her gun. And put these on." Carmen said tossing a pair of handcuffs to Arthur. 

"My pleasure sister." He laughed as he forced Jade's wrists into the cuffs in front of her and snapped then shut. Then he roughly brought her to a sitting position in a chair facing Carmen. Carmen backhanded the left side of her face and Jade tried her best to hold her head in place, but it swayed none the less as she felt the bruise on her left eye explode. She turned back and defiantly faced Carmen with blood seeping down her face.

"You'll never get away with anything Carmen." Spat Jade.

"Really? Well let's see first I got Steve, and now I have you, and next will be your partner. Yes three was always my favourite number." She purred into Jade's ear. Jade hated her now more than ever. If she got free she would kill her, "as God is my witness Carmen I will kill you." She vowed in an angry tone. She didn't care about the consequences now, she didn't care what the future repercussions would be, and she didn't care if it meant her life as well. It was only pure hatred driving her now. This would end with her.

"Yeah like you tried before? Don't be so mad, I thought you would want to spend your last moments alive with Steve. Till death do you part, isn't that how it goes?" She laughed. "Ready to take a little trip? Call our boys and lets get moving!" She commanded Arthur. Arthur made the call to the guys holding Steve. Carmen grabbed Jade by the forearm and forced her to get up. Jade noticed that Carmen was wearing the same black pants suit with white blouse as she was. Just what did she have in mind her mind raced in a panic. She thought about Steve? Could Carmen set it up so that Steve killed her instead of Carmen? How could Steve live with that guilt? Maybe that was Carmen's sick game. Or maybe she just wanted to psyche her out before she was killed by Carmen? She would see soon enough.

"Just let it ring." Carmen said with a smile as Arthur's phone rang with community general's number appearing on the call display.

********

"The boss says its time to leave." 

"Time's up pig." Said the large man as he picked up Steve and threw him over his shoulder and headed for the door. Steve tried to struggle out of his grasp but the men just laughed and walked towards the large waiting SUV.

********

"FBI Los Angeles how may I direct your call please?"

"This is Special Agent Philips, do you have a number for Agent Block or Director Schuler?" Came Shane's desperate plea.

"Well Agent Block is a field agent, and therefore does not have a fixed local or office. However, he has in the past few months being using Director Schuler's office." She said as Shane felt the blood drain from his face as he stared at Mark and Amanda who were just as speechless.

"Does the Director's office have a direct line then?" Shane asked.

"Yes, his local is '**217**'. Shall I connect you?" She asked.

Shane's world came to a dead stand still. 

"Sir? Sir?"

*Dear readers, I hope you are enjoying the progression. Please let me know*


	8. The Final Act

****

Title: Nothing's as it Seems... Chapter 8 - The Final Act

"Yes, his local is '**217**'. Shall I connect you?" She asked.

Shane's world came to a dead stand still. 

"Sir? Sir?" echoed the voice.

And for what seemed like an eternity no one moved. No one spoke. And no one breathed. They had all entered a state of shock so deep that it seemed like it would take a miracle to break the spell. But no miracle came. Shane looked from Mark to Amanda in search of a reply but found none. It was all up him; he was in charge now.

"I, uh," Shane stuttered, "I, yeah." He finally managed.

All three listened as the phone just rang in their ears; the only sound in the whole room. It seemed to encompass them in a dreamlike state. Yet at the same time it gripped them like the vise of death, for to Shane that's what it was.

"What have we done?" Shane breathed in quiet disbelief. He and Jade had at one time talked about what would ever happen if Carmen happened to catch one of them, she wouldn't hesitate for a second to kill them. Now Shane faced that possibility about Jade. About never seeing her alive again. Carmen had her and probably wasn't going to waste a second in ridding herself of the only thorn in her flesh. He couldn't let that happen. He hung up the phone and started to pace the small room.

And if they thought things couldn't get any worse the phone rang again. He pushed the answer button and just listened to the report from the LAPD officer:

"Agent Philips. We are at 867 Beaumont Drive right now. There is a grey unmarked police car. There is no one inside the car. From what we can see the house is empty. There are however fresh tire marks on the front lawn, that look like whoever was here just left. Shall we canvass the neighbourhood? Sir?" Said the young officer into the phone waiting for Shane's direction. "Sir?" Came the anxious voice again.

Shane stood up and stared out the window into the midday sun. He had no answers. "But I can't give in now." He said softly. It was now up to him. If they were ever going to see Jade and Steve alive again, his next actions meant everything. "Can't give in." He echoed with much determination. He grabbed the phone and began to speak as Mark let out a huge sigh of relief.

"Yes send an officer to the neighbouring houses, see if they saw anything at all. Also check inside the house and see if there are signs that someone just left. Be careful, the suspect we are chasing is armed and is to be considered extremely dangerous." He hung up his phone, grabbed his jacket and turned to leave.

"What are _you_ going to do?" Asked Amanda in a quiet voice walking past his forgotten duffel bag.

"Try to save them any way I can." With that he turned to head out the door to leave, but Mark stopped him, "wait. How do you know where to look?" He asked in desperation.

"Carmen is a creature of habit. She'll return to the first place that she first tried to kill Steve and finish the job. She'll think it's poetic justice for Jade to die there as well. That is her M.O. She hates to think she failed in any way. That's where I'll find her, that's where this'll end." He said determinedly.

"But if she knows that you know that then she'll be waiting for you." Mark said. "Shane it's a death-trap." 

"Yeah I know. Consider this then my final act." He paused and then turned to look back at them resting one hand on the doorframe, "I guess this was a one way trip afterall." With that he turned around and walked out the door. Amanda ran after him, "Shane wait." She called. She caught up to him and stopped in front of him; "this is on loan," she said and gave him a kiss on the lips, he responded eagerly but it was short lived, he had a job to do. He smiled sadly at her, "better than a last meal." That was his only reply as he turned to leave. On the way to the elevators he dialled a taxi for pickup at the hospital, "to the FBI office in Los Angeles please." The door opened and as he stepped in he turned around and took one last look at Amanda and then Mark and then the elevator doors closed and took him from their view. With that he was gone, leaving Amanda standing in the hallway silently weeping and Mark leaning on the door frame with a worried expression on his face.

********

"Hey I just saw Shane leaving, what's all the..." was all Jesse got out as he walked into the room and spied Mark's worried face and a few stray tears on Amanda's. "What the hell is going on here? What did I miss?" He asked in a worried tone.

"What do we do Mark? There must be something we can do!" Amanda half cried. 

"Who does the government call when _it_ needs help?" Mark said almost smiling. He grabbed the piece of paper from his pocket that had Melvin's number on it and quickly dialled it. Please answer he prayed. He was rewarded with a quick answer.

"Melvin, this is Dr. Mark Sloan. I have never asked a favor of you before, but I sure need one now..." Mark's voice trailed off.

********

Shane sat in silence on the way to the FBI office. He needed a new Kevlar vest, some more ammo and a vehicle. He thought about the situation he now faced. How could this have happened so quickly? And yet he was the one who was always telling Jade the end was close and would come quickly. He sadly laughed at the ironic situation he now faced. The end was here, and it did come quickly. And his worse fear was finally being played out - he was totally unprepared. Carmen now had the element of surprise, the upper hand. She would be waiting for him to arrive, and when he did, Jade would either be dead, watch him die or a combination of both. And what about Steve? He had no answer to that one. But he couldn't stop any of it; it now looked like Carmen would win. They had no one to call for help. No one now to trust on the inside. The NSA could not interfere with a domestic problem. And to involve the locals would create a situation of pure pandemonium. They were alone. 

Shane never feared death, but to be unprepared for it this way angered him a great deal. Oh Jade I am sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I never got to witness the happy life you always deserved to have. 

But then something happened. A thought struck him. A most terrible thought came into his mind, a thought that a rash, sane person should never think of. A slow smile started to play across his face as the cab pulled into the parking lot of the FBI office. Shane paid the driver and slowly got out. He breathed in the fresh air and started to walk towards the building. His mind was made up now, now there was only one way out of this. The job was up to him. To fail meant his _lone_ death. He vowed he would not fail. 'We win Jade', were the only words that now echoed in his thoughts, the lone words that formed his new destiny.

********

"You can't win you know Carmen. Your fate has already been sealed." Jade said methodically from the backseat of the car that now carried her to her destiny. It was slowly driving through the streets of LA, towards the one place that Carmen had to find resolution - Steve's cabin. She failed there once, the only time so far in her murderous journey, and she had to do right by it. She just had to. 

"You know Jade I did make you an offer one time to join us, and that offer still stands." Carmen said turning around to face her half-sister.

"Join you?" Jade asked in disbelief. "As what a traitor to my country? For what? Money? Money that when you are dead you won't be able to spend anyways? That is the most pathetic thing I have ever had the sad privilege of being asked. The answer into all eternity is - NO! I will not be bought as a traitor." Jade said staring at her half-sister. 

"A traitor to what? Your country? Or our father?" Carmen spat.

"What does that mean?" Jade countered.

"It means that dear old dad doesn't give a rat's ass about the welfare of either one of us. Can't you see that? He'd rather spend more time with third world powers and their arms problem, than help either one of us with anything. If you weren't so busy with work all the time you'd have noticed how he treated us long ago. The only thing Nickel Drake Washington loves more than his job, is his title." Carmen half yelled at her.

Jade just stared at her half-sister as if she was insane. Jade knew her dad was always busy but so was she. That was they life they had chosen, without many regrets. But he never worked on the weekends, always made time for every special occasion in her life, and never refused her time when she needed it. Plus he loved her mother Chloe, more than anything, and that brought Jade comfort, even despite his one indiscretion that resulted in the terror that now sat in front of her. But he also did the same for Carmen, granted not to the extent of Jade, his own flesh, but whatever Carmen asked for, Carmen got. Carmen's problem was that she never appreciated what he did give her. It was never enough then and it would never be enough in the future, at any time and under any circumstances. 

"What no answer?" Carmen mocked.

"To what Carmen? Your pathetic excuses as to why you turned out the way you did? How you thought were so hard done by everyone that you had to turn to crime to satisfy your need of being wanted? It's sad is what it is. A perfectly good waste of a human life. So no I'll not answer!" Jade spat. Carmen's anger that had been rising with every word Jade uttered caused her to hit Jade on her already bruised cheek with her fist. Jade's head snapped back and she fell back onto the seat. Jade just smiled at her sister. She would not give Carmen the satisfaction of seeing her cower before her, even if she were to die. It would be with honour. Carmen finally gave up, turned around and stared out the window before her. 

Jade rested her throbbing head on the rest in the backseat. She thought of Shane, he would do everything in his power to find them and stop Carmen. Jade had a pretty good idea of where they were heading, however how soon would Shane figure it out? Probably a little to late to stop whatever Carmen has in mind for her and Steve. Steve! Oh Steve, I'm so sorry that I will never get to know you the way I hoped I would. I'm so in love with you, and now I'll never have the chance to tell you. She closed her eyes and tried to picture their last evening together. She smiled as she remembered them kissing in front of the fireplace, rolling around on the floor and how he said that she was worth waiting for. Those treasured words played in her head. A few stray tears escaped her eyes as she kept remembering him. Oh Steve I am so sorry I let us down, she sighed.

********

"You know the way?" Asked the passenger.

"Shut up stupid, of course I know the way." Answered the driver.

Steve had been listening to the two of them arguing the whole time. Would they ever stop? He laid his head back down on the seat and breathed heavily into the gag. He worked at loosening his bonds. Lucky for him they tied his hands in front of him. He closed his eyes and thought of Jade. Would she find him in time? Would she even know where to look? And if he was captured by Carmen, what was the reason? Bait? Or did she simply want to kill him and get it over with? Neither was the road he wanted to travel down. He needed to get free and warn Jade. He continued to work at his bonds. Oh Jade I hope nothing happens to me before I tell you I love you. He let those last few thoughts echo in his head as he was filled with new strength to get free. Then he heard their phone ring. The thug in the passenger seat pressed the speaker button and Steve closed his eyes and listened in horror to the female voice filling the truck.

********

"Got it Mark, you can count on me!" Melvin said in a firm tone. He hung up the phone and pressed number one on his speed dial.

"NSA Director Washington's office, how may I help you?" Answered a female voice.

"Is he in Mable?" Melvin asked.

"Yes Mr. Baker I'll put you through." She said.

"Mel how the hell are you?" Nickel asked a somewhat cheery way.

"I'm afraid I have some very bad news for you Nick. Are you sitting down?" Melvin asked.

********

"Well we can't just do nothing!" Amanda moaned to Mark and Jesse.

"It's out of our hands now Amanda." Mark said with a sigh. 

"But aren't you worried about Steve?" She almost yelled. And as soon as she said those words she regretted them. She knew that no one was more worried about the welfare of Steve than his dad. Mark loved his son almost more than life itself. 

"Mark I'm so sorry." Amanda said slowly. She gave him a hug, and he hugged her back.

"I know Amanda. I am so worried right now I can't do anything else, but stand here and worry." He said with a sad smile. 

"Do you think that what Shane said is true? He won't be coming back?" She asked in tears again. 

"I believe that Shane and Jade if she isn't," he paused not being able to bring himself to say the actual words, "well I believe that they'll do everything they can to make sure Steve is okay and Carmen does not walk away from this one. I have this awful feeling that they now believe jail to be too good for her." He was about to continue when Jesse interrupted him, "can we honestly let them kill themselves to bring her down? There must be something we can do." He said.

"That's just it Jesse, there isn't. This isn't just a regular police case. Two lives are at stake here, and one is a FBI agent. They take care of their own remember, we were told _not to_ interfere. We have to let Melvin do the rest now. The outcome of this now rests in the privue of diplomats." He sighed and sat down to wait. It was the longest hardest wait he ever had to do in his life. It was eating away at him, and he couldn't do a damn thing to stop it. Oh god, please let them live, he silently prayed over and over again. Please let Steve be okay.

********

"How the hell did this happen?" Nickel's angry voice boomed over Melvin's speakerphone. "I told Matthews not to trust Schuler. What the hell happened?" He angrily demanded. He sat back in his leather chair and ran a hand through his dark hair to calm himself down; it wasn't working. He sighed and stared back at his reflection in the picture of Chloe on his desk. He willed for his reflection to give him answers, but none came. How could the board restrict his dealings with Schuler's office? Unless? Unless someone on the board is also involved. But who? Nickel's thoughts drifted off, only to be brought back to reality by Melvin's nervous voice. 

Melvin had no answers. But he had to deliver another blow to Nickel and the feared doing that with his life. "Nick I hate to tell you this, but..." he started.

********

"Thanks." Mumbled Shane in a trance like state. "I also need one of your trucks, some duct tape and a few grenades." He said casually. The guy at the desk just arched a brow but said nothing. If a Special Agent for the FBI were to ask for a set of waterwings he had no authority to question.

"Agent Philips?" Called the desk Sargent. Shane kept walking; he knew the report the Sargent wanted to give him. Steve was gone, taken by Carmen's hired thugs. Taken to the cabin to meet his fate. He didn't need to read the words, he was living them.

Shane scooped up the gear and the keys and headed for the parking lot at a quick pace. He remembered the way to the cabin, but got some quick directions just before he got to the truck by the parking attendant. Timing would be crucial. It would mean life or death - theirs. 

********

"WHAT?" Nickel's voice boomed so loud that Melvin had to turn down the volume on his speakerphone and he could hear the door to Nickel's office being opened by his secretary. Nickel told her to leave and got back to Melvin.

Nickel heaved a sigh that was probably felt all the way to the West Coast. How could this have happened? Carmen had Jade? Would she kill her? He had to stop her in some way. But how? He was in Washington and his daughter was in LA. What could he do? Then an idea struck him. He knew just what to do.

"Melvin here is what I want you to do..." Nickel's voice trailed off as he explained his plan to his friend. 

After a few minutes of listening, Melvin spoke up. "Got it. You can count on me sir." Melvin paused then added, "and Nick be careful, it's a good bet he knows your coming. He'll be prepared." Melvin warned as he hung up knowing that Nickel was going after Schuler. But he also had a job to do, and would waste no time in seeing it done.

Nickel sat back in his chair and closed his eyes. Oh Jade. Why didn't I push for higher authority for you? Why didn't you join the NSA and work with me when I offered? He knew why. She was just like him, and in the same circumstances he would have done the exact same as her. Be on his own, his own boss, out in the field where the action was. But she had earned her way to the top, even turning down a director's position, to be in the field. And that's how this all happened. 

But Schuler was to blame for all of this. Nickel had suspected him all along, and now he couldn't wait any longer for the board's approval, he had to act, afterall his title had to account for something. He put his Kevlar vest on over his dark blue dress shirt, grabbed his custom-made high-powered scope gun and headed out of his office.

"I'm off to New York Mable. Hold all calls, except Jade, if she calls put her through no matter what or Shane for that matter!" He called as he rushed out before she could say another word to him.

He remembered Melvin's warning 'it's a good bet he knows your coming'. If that was the case what could he expect? He hurried into the elevator not paying much notice to the man who got into it with him.

"What floor sir?" Asked the stranger.

"P1 thank you." Nickel replied. The stranger moved in front of him to get off the elevator and before Nickel could react the man turned around and plunged the end of a switchblade into Nickel's chest. Nickel staggered back but his vest absorbed the knife so he was able to counter the next move. He brought his arm down and landed a blow to the strangers arm and sent the knife flying. The man cried out but regained his stance and lunged at Nickel. Nickel sidestepped him, landed a swing kick to his back and the thug went flying into the back of the elevator, knocking the wind out of him. While he was down, Nickel pressed the floor button that was next and once the door opened he pushed the perp outside and continued down. He was in too much of a hurry to worry about some small time hood. Besides Schuler was bound to have others. This was a trick fight, Schuler knew that Nickel was a trained fighter and some small time crook was not about to take down the director of the NSA in a knife fight. Nickel fixed his yellow printed tie in true James Bond style as he got off the elevator when it finally stopped at P1. He cautiously walked towards his car, only to be stopped by a male voice calling his name from behind.

"Mr. Washington?" Came the young man's voice. Nickel turned around with a start, but then eased at who it was.

"Why hello Eric, what can I do for you?" He asked quickly. Nickel was well aware of the attention that Eric paid him and was somewhat flattered. Eric had limited skills and always wanted to help him and Jade no matter what they were doing. He always pretended he was Nickel's assistant on some secret mission; that made Nickel smile. The world needed more people like Eric. People like Eric always reminded him that it was okay to be a little bit different, a little bit normal, and a little bit human. Jade liked him also, she said he made her laugh. 

"Can I get your car for you Mr. Washington sir?" He asked eagerly putting out his hand for the keys.

Nickel just smiled. Although he was in a hurry, Eric always got Nickel's car for him, plus he could never say no to Eric. "Sure son, why not." Nickel answered warmly handing him the keys. Eric walked towards Nickel's Black Lincoln LS. Eric loved Nickel's car and always took the best of care in putting the key into the ignition, or when touching anything on it for that matter. Eric just reached the door handle when Nickel said, "hey Eric, good job on your game Saturday." Nickel smiled as he slowly walked to the valet area towards his car. Eric smiled broadly at the compliment and turned around to open the door. He pushed the unlock button on the keys and grabbed the door handle. He never got to open the door when a flash of bright light encompassed him in flames and he was gone in an instant, blown to bits along with the director's car.

Nickel watched as Eric went to open the door handle and then his world exploded in slow motion. He saw the bright light at the same time suck Eric in and blow him and the car up and then felt the boom that sent him flying backwards into a parked car, shattering the glass with his back as he landed on the front windshield of the car behind him. Nickel fell to the cement floor on all fours with a thud, bruising his hands and knees in the process. He felt blood rush from his nose and the side of his lower lip as his face hit the cement, after his arms and legs gave way.

"NO!" He yelled in a ragged voice as he tried to pick himself up. "Eric! Someone help! Someone call the police!" Nickel yelled to nearby attendants that ducked when the blast hit. Nickel staggered towards the smoking car and almost gagged at the site of Eric's nearly disintegrated and burned body. Tears blinded his eyes and rolled down his smokey and bloodied face as he bent to see the body of his friend dead on the ground. "Damn you Schuler!" He yelled. "Damn you to hell!" He cursed wiping the blood away from his bleeding nose. He'll pay Nickel silently vowed.

The two valets who were in the background picked themselves up and ran towards Nickel to help him.

********

"Are you sure it was Nickel's car that exploded? You have been known to fail me once or twice." Richard Schuler's annoyed voice boomed into the cellphone of the perp he sent after Nickel to fake an attack fight. Richard knew Nickel well enough to know that he was once the top black ops leader as well as marine trained. He also knew Nickel would win that fight, no questions asked. Nickel almost fought as well as Jade, Jade having youth as her strongest ally. But the car bomb was the real McCoy. Did it work? He needed absolute proof. 

"I heard the explosion myself sir." Said the thug.

"Go down and check to make sure it's his body or what's left of it you moron!" Richard yelled into the phone. "I need to know if Nickel Washington was killed in that explosion or not!"

"Yes sir." Said the thug in a mean way, slammed his phone shut and headed for P1. He headed for the stairs since he would less noticed. Once he reached the bottom he carefully hid himself from view. He spied a crowd gathered around the smoking car and charred body. But if the director was indeed alive, then he couldn't just walk up to him and check. He grabbed a nearby attendant and asked what happened, "hey what happened."

"Well one of our valet's, Eric, went to get director Washington's car when it blew up and killed him." Said the young man.

"Thanks." Mumbled the thug. He spied Nickel finally stand up from examining the body. His dark hair was mussed up, his face had blood streaks and black coal marks on it with tear streaks down it, his dark blue suit was dirty and torn and he could tell his body was sore from the way he stood, but for all intense purposes he was alive. Nickel Washington survived! Schuler was going to be pissed. The thug got his cellphone out and started to dial.

"Sir I have a report." He started. 

********

Shane formulated his plan on the drive up. He was not about to head back to Washington only to stand before Jade's dad and tell her how he let her die and he didn't try everything he could to save her, even giving up his life. He could not live with it. He looked at the grenades on the seat beside him. It was supposed to be a last resort. But he was out of options. This _was_ his last resort, his _only_ option. He would have to stop the truck before he got there and suit up. He sighed and steered the car through the busy LA streets towards Steve's cabin. 

********

Steve laid his head back down on the seat to rest. He noticed the streetlights were getting fewer and far between. They must be almost out of the city now. He was getting tired from working on his bonds, as he grunted into the gag, which only caused the attention of one of the thugs in the front seat to turn around.

"Say somethin' pig?" He laughed. The large thug in the passenger seat turned around grabbed the side of Steve's gag and pulled his head forward towards him. 

Steve said nothing, as it would result in another hit to his head. And he didn't need that right now, so he just shook his head no and did nothing.

"Yeah that's what I thought." Laughed the big man and pushed Steve's head back into the seat and turned around to continue the useless conversation with his partner. Steve just closed his eyes and rested for a few minutes before he started to free himself again.

Steve finally managed to work his feet free. The gag would be last since his face was the one part they could see the best. But he had to stop the truck before it reached the cabin. If he failed, he wouldn't be able to help Jade in any way. He had heard the phone conversation from Carmen to the thugs saying that she had Jade and would be waiting for them at the cabin. His mind raced with terror. What would Carmen do? Would she kill her before he got there? Or worse, make him watch as Carmen killed her. He had to get free. He set about loosening his hands. The ropes were starting to loosen, and Steve was once again filled with a renewed sense of hope.

********

"What do you mean he's **_not_** dead!" Carmen screamed into the phone. Those words caused Jade to wake from her nightmarish stupor. Who was not dead? Steve? Had he managed to escape? Or was it Shane? Or someone else? But who? Then another thought crept into her mind. It made her sick to even think of it. 

Carmen turned around to face Jade with an angry look on her face.

"Why won't you Washington's just die already! Damn you all!" she screamed and slammed the back headrest with her fist. Jade's heart stopped for a second. Was it her dad or mom? 

********

Nickel stood up and looked around for any signs of the thug who attacked him. Of course he was gone. He failed his first test and now his second. Would he try again? He looked down at the young man who gave his life for the director's. Nickel would make sure that Eric was remembered, he deserved that. He didn't deserve this kind of death, no one did. Then Nickel got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach. Chloe! He had to warn her. If he were a target and Jade as well, then his beloved wife would be next. "I need a cellphone." He frantically called to anyone standing nearby, as his was damaged in the blast. One was handed to him and he dialled home. The phone just rang. "I need a car!" He ordered.

"Here sir, take mine she's fast." Said one of the valet's holding up keys to his Porsche 911. Nickel didn't think twice as he grabbed the keys and ignored the medic's pleas for him to at least be checked over to make sure he had no major injuries. Nickel couldn't think about that now, as he ran to the car. He needed to get home; he needed to make sure his wife was safe. He put the car into first gear and sped away from the parking lot. He kept dialling his home number. No answer, just long steady rings. As he sped through the streets of Washington, his thoughts drifted to when he first met Chloe. She was the top executive for the NSA director at time. Nickel remembered their first conversation:

"Hey Gorgeous what are you doing for the rest of your life?" He remembered her green eyes sparkling at his open flirting. She just laughed and then said, "are you the Director?" She teased, knowing he was the head of Black Ops for the CIA at the time. "Not yet. When I am then will you marry me?" He smiled. "I can't wait that long." She teased. But it wasn't long before Nickel _was_ named Director for the NSA and he proposed the day he got his promotion. She said yes and life was the best for him every day after that, Jade was an added blessing. He wouldn't trade his life for all the money in the world. Chloe always teased him saying that he should have been in movies instead of the secret service, because if he had had an Irish accent he and Pierce Brosnan would be twins. He sighed aloud; "yeah I wish I could trade places with Mr. Brosnan right now." 

"Damn!" He cursed as he pounded his fist on the steering wheel. If anything has happened to her, I swear...

********

"What?" Jade half yelled at Carmen. "What have you done Carmen?" Jade screamed at her. "Who didn't die?"

"What do you think I did? I tried to take care of all of the loose ends, but obviously I can't find competent people to fulfill that. It seems like dear old dad survived his date with death." Her voice boomed in anger. "I wonder if mom will be so lucky." She spat at Jade.

Jade lost it as she grabbed at Carmen's hair, which caused Arthur to lose concentration, and the car went veering towards the ditch. Jade pulled and Carmen just screamed and tried to fight her off. Despite her cuffs Jade was the stronger one. Arthur who regained control of the car pulled over and slowed down. He pulled out his gun and smacked Jade on the right side of the head. Jade fell back causing her grip on Carmen to loosen. Carmen slumped back in her seat and just glared at Jade. 

"You'll never win Carmen. You may have won the battle, but you'll lose the war!" Jade yelled, which made Carmen even more madder. Carmen was about to say something, when Arthur stopped her.

"Just let it go already." Demanded Arthur. "And you shut up," he said looking in the rear view mirror at Jade, "lest you want me to gag the pretty mouth of yours." He threatened.

Jade just sat back in silence as they continued up the road that would take them to the cabin. Dad! Oh man, what is happening here? What have we done? She mentally beat herself. This needs to end, and fast. She worked at her cuffs, she needed to be free, and it was her only chance. She worked at them, until she heard one click open. She faked a cough so that the small click would not be heard, it worked. Now with one hand free, she needed to plan her escape and Carmen's demise. She sat back and began to ponder.

********

"How are you holding up Mark?" Asked Amanda as she joined Mark and Jesse on the couch in the lounge in the hospital. Hours had passed and not one word, from anyone. It was anyone's guess as to what was happening. 

"As well as can be expected." He sighed. 

Then it was back to sitting in silence and thinking about their friends and family members who were caught up in this deadly web of terror and death. What would happen? Who would live and who would die? Only time would tell them. That's what they were afraid of.

********

"Chloe!" Nickel called as he rushed into their rather large house in the wealthy district of Washington. "Chloe!" he called again. No answer! He ran to the garage, her car was still there. He ran upstairs, nothing. He ran to the family room, nothing. A feeling of sick dread was starting to take over his usually calm demeanor. "Chloe!" He yelled again. He heard the turn of the door handle to the back door and he whirled around and drew his gun. He stood facing the door with his super-weapon raised. Whoever took her would not live to tell about it he vowed. He cocked the trigger and aimed. 

"What the?" Came the soft voice of his safe and beautiful wife. Nickel dropped his gun to his side, let out a sigh and rushed to her. He embraced her in his arms and kissed her hard.

"Nickel?" She asked when they came up for air in stunned amazement at his appearance. "Are you okay honey?" She asked at his battered appearance.

"I am now, thank god." He sighed. "I love you Chloe." He hugged her again. 

"I love you to sweetheart, but what is the matter? What's happened?" She asked suspiciously. 

"Bad things, many bad things, but I can't explain now. Right now I need you to come with me, no questions asked, okay?" He said. 

"Uh, okay, sure." She said. She grabbed her coat and purse from the nearby chair and followed him out.

"Were you planning on going somewhere?" He asked. 

"Just some shopping why?" She asked. 

Nicked picked up the borrowed cellphone and dialled the NSA. "Mable I need you to get the bomb squad down here stat. I want every room in my house checked, double-checked and re-checked. Is that clear?" He asked.

"Honey?" Chloe stopped walking and looked from him to the Porsche not his Lincoln in the driveway, "want to tell me what really happened?" She walked up to him and brushed her hand along his handsome battered face. After all these years she was still so much in love with him. She was always aware of her husband's dangerous job and she never questioned much about his dealings, but this needed explanation as he usually never brought the job home or let it interfere with his personal life in any way.

"I'll tell you on the way." He sighed looking into her green eyes, and stroking her blond hair. Especially now she was the most beautiful woman he ever laid eyes on, she always took his breath away. His life would end if something ever happened to her. Then he gently grabbed her waist and guided her to the waiting super sports car.

"The way to where?" She asked getting inside.

"To New York to stop a killer!" He said with firm resolution in his blue eyes. Chloe just stared at her husband and waited for the explanation. He started up the engine, put the car into gear and sped into the setting sun towards New York.

********

"Ah here it is. Our final resting place." Carmen said triumphantly as they pulled up to the cabin. Jade just waited in the backseat for them to make their move. Carmen jumped out first and Arthur followed. He opened the backdoor and pulled Jade outside. She just stood by the door and got her bearings. 

"Come on lets get inside." Carmen demanded. Jade could tell with each passing minute that Carmen was losing it. Arthur grabbed Jade by her forearm again and led her towards the cabin. Once inside Jade was hit with a powerful feeling of déjà vu. This was the first place that her and Steve first kissed. She smiled at the memory. Carmen was quick to notice. 

"Thinking of days gone by?" She mocked. "Yeah well enjoy them while you can, because when Steve gets here you'll wish I killed you sooner." Carmen warned. She pushed Jade forwards and Jade fell to the floor. She was careful not to let on that the cuffs were not locked. She staggered a bit to get up, but then sat herself down on a nearby couch to wait. Oh Steve, I wish this could end differently.

********

Yes, Steve thought. He finally worked his hands free. Now it was time to act. Now or never. They were already starting their drive up to the cabin. If they reached there it would be too late for either him or Jade. He flung the rope from his hands, which caused the large thug in the passenger seat to turn around. As he did Steve punched him hard in the face. The driver became distracted and tried to use his non-driving arm to hit Steve. Steve just jerked the other thug's arm back, causing him to cry out. Steve then sent an elbow into the face of the thug in the passenger's seat. The man screamed as he felt his nose break and blood start to flow freely down his face. Steve tried to jump into the front seat, but only ended up half way, his body teetering on the seat barrier. The driver tried to throw Steve off, but was unable. The large Chevy SUV veered to one side of the old road and then to the other. Steve still gagged, could only grunt as both men wrestled with him in the large moving vehicle. Steve again elbowed the passenger thug and his head hit the window and knocked him out. Steve then grabbed the steering wheel and turned it sharply towards a large tree. The driver screamed, slammed on the breaks as Steve was thrown into the back seat and the SUV turned sharply crashing into the tree on the passenger side, the engine still running. Steve yanked the gag down and quickly put his arm around the neck of the driver. He squeezed until he felt the man pass out in his arms. When the man was down, Steve lay back on the seat and rested for a few minutes. He then wasted no time in dumping both thugs out of the truck, grabbing their guns, and backing the truck back onto the road and continuing towards the cabin, towards Jade.

********

"What is keeping them?" Carmen screeched as she paced back and forth in the small kitchen. "I'm going for some fresh air." Arthur announced as he stood up and walked outside. Although it was late in the afternoon, there was still plenty of sunlight left, plenty of time for them to finish their task and head for South America. "I hate LA." He muttered.

"Did he call you sister earlier?" Jade inquired. She needed to stall for time, and that one statement had been bugging her since she heard it. 

"Yes that is right. Welcome to our one big twisted happy family." She spat. 

"Well you got the twisted part right." Jade said sarcastically. Carmen walked up to her and threatened to hit her already very bruised face. 

"Oh gee Carmen, what you're going to hit me? Never saw that one coming." She goaded. Carmen just walked away in a rage. 

"You know you and Arthur have a lot in common. He hates New York just as much as you." Carmen said matter of factly. Jade just rolled her eyes. Yeah big deal, she sighed inwardly. 

"Where are they?" She yelled.

********

Shane turned the truck onto the road that would lead up to the cabin. He pushed the truck as fast as it would go. ********

"Almost there," Steve said aloud. He spied the black Crown Victoria parked in front of the cabin. He pulled to a slow pace. Hold on Jade, almost there.

********

"Finally." Carmen spat. Jade wasted no time in attacking Carmen. She waited until her back was turned to her and then lunged at her, breaking free from the cuffs as she did. They would still be on one wrist, but she was free, that's all that mattered. She tackled Carmen and Carmen went flying. Carmen cried out, but managed to grab a gun in the process of falling. She turned over and fired a shot at Jade. Jade pivoted and ran to the back of the cabin. Carmen got up and chased after her. Jade saw no exist, except an old plate glass window. She didn't think twice about covering her face and smashing through it. She hit the ground rolling. She grabbed her gun and fired a shot back at Carmen. Carmen ducked and Jade took off into the forest. She spied a path and decided to run up it. Carmen saw her leave, jumped out the broken window and started to chase.

********

"NO!" Steve yelled from inside the truck as he heard the shot. 

Arthur also heard the shot and ran back inside the cabin his gun drawn. Steve failed to notice him. Steve slammed the breaks on the truck and stopped it. He managed to grab one of the guns he took from the thugs and drew it. He headed cautiously for the cabin. He reached the door and pulled it open, as Arthur was jumping out the back window. Steve headed inside the cabin very gently. He spied the bullet hole in the wall. But who was shot? He ran to the back of the cabin and spied the broken window. He saw the path before him and noticed the fresh footprints. He jumped out the window and started to pursue.

********

"What the hell?" Shane said as he slowed the truck to a stop and spied the wrecked trees off to the side of the road with the two thugs lying unconscious in the trees. "Who the hell did this?" He managed to yell. He wasted no time in getting back into the truck and pushed the pedal to the metal for all it was worth, forgetting all about his original plan for the grenades on the front seat. He reached the cabin and noticed the two vehicles already there. He did however fail to notice Arthur hiding behind some trees waiting for him.

********

"Is the director in?" Nickel demanded as he and Chloe headed for Schuler's office. 

"I don't think so sir. Do you have an..." was all she managed before Nickel pushed past her and into Schuler's office.

"I'm sorry sir but you can' just..." said the frantic secretary chasing after Nickel. Chloe just stood by and waited for his reply. No one stood between her husband and justice. No one!

"Can't what?" He turned to her in anger, "arrest your boss for being a traitor to the United States and an accomplice to murder! Try to stop me!" He spat with anger flashing in his blue eyes. He turned around leaving the secretary standing there with her mouth open. She finally took the hint and left the room.

Nickel walked up to Schuler's desk. He noticed the plaque on his desk with the words from Shakespeare:

'Tickle us do we not laugh, prick us do we not bleed - wrong us shall we not avenge'

Obviously his motto, Nickel sighed! There was also white envelope on the desk with his name on it. Nickel picked up the envelope and opened it. He just stared at the contents in horror.

"What did he leave you Nickel?" Chloe asked walking up to him.

He showed her the contents of the envelope. It was a simple piece of blank white paper. His anger started to rise.

"What does it mean?" She wondered.

"It means dear," he paused, "that I have nothing. Nothing on him! Damn!" Nickel said slamming his fist on the desk. 

"Nothing!" His words echoed in the empty office. 

"Should you tell Jade?" Chloe asked.

Oh god, I forgot to tell her, Nickel cursed inwardly. "Dear there is something I have to tell you about Jade..." he started.

********

Jade ran faster and deeper into the forest. Carmen was right behind her. They reached a clearing beside a cliff, with Carmen jumping Jade from behind, both guns went flying to the ground beside them. Now the battle was on. Jade rolled around and kicked Carmen in the face with her shoe, causing Carmen's mouth to bleed freely and Carmen to scream in pain. Carmen lunged at Jade and pounded her chest with her fists. Jade rolled off her in pain. Carmen jumped onto Jade's back and grabbed her hair causing her head to jerk back. Jade grabbed both of Carmen's arms and flung her off. Carmen although landing on her stomach was back up quickly, but so was Jade. Jade sent a flying karate chop to Carmen's stomach. Carmen caught the blow and countered. But Jade was too skilled, she grabbed Carmen's arm and sent her flying onto her back with a swing kick from the other leg. Jade stood up again.

"I've been waiting a long time for this Carmen." Jade yelled and lunged at her. She used both arms to push Carmen even further back towards the edge. Carmen grabbed Jade's hands and held on as Jade pushed her to the ground, making them both fall down. They rolled around on the ground beside the edge. Carmen pushed Jade's head up by her chin. Jade grabbed her arm and punched her in the face with the other hand. Carmen fell back a bit. Jade tried to get up, but the silver cuff succeeded in attaching itself to a nearby stump. She pulled at the cuff; not caring at the blood that was coming from the cuff cutting into her attached wrist. She yanked harder and it pulled itself free. Carmen lunged at Jade again, Jade countered with her leg coming up and kicking Carmen in the stomach. She grabbed her stomach and fell to one knee looking up at Jade. Both stood locked in each other's stance. Blood flowed from their faces, their hair was messed with leaves and dirt, and their clothes were torn and bloody. But the only thing that mattered to them now, was the death of the other. But who would win? 

Then they heard a noise.

********

Shane grabbed his gun and got out of the truck, forgetting all about the grenades on the front seat. He started to walk very slowly towards the cabin. He heard a movement and turned only to be met in the side of the face with the butt end of Arthur's gun. Shane staggered back a bit, but quickly brought his arm up and hit the gun out of Arthur's hand. He swung his other arm and punched Arthur hard in the face, causing a tooth to actually pop out. Arthur screamed in pain and tried to leave. Shane tackled him from behind, causing Arthur's gun to go flying. Arthur tried to roll over but Shane kept pounding his back. Arthur did manage to get his leg around Shane's and force Shane off him by getting Shane's legs out from under him. Then he countered with his other foot and kicked Shane hard in the side. Shane cried out as Arthur's foot met with his recent injury. He felt the stitching rip and was probably right in assuming that it was bleeding. But he couldn't run the risk of taking the vest off to confirm his thoughts, so he just pushed on. He jumped up and lunged at Arthur. Arthur was caught off guard and fell face first to the ground. He managed this time to twist around and kick Shane in the face. But the kick did little more than blow dust into Shane's eyes. Shane grabbed his face in pain. It really stung. Arthur took the opportunity while he was down to run towards the truck Shane had come up in, as it was the closest vehicle to him for him to escape in. Shane staggered to get up. Arthur started up the engine and fixed his sights on a still half-blinded Shane. He gunned the engine as Shane finally managed looked up in horror at the vehicle bearing down on him.

********

"Jade!" Steve called as he neared the clearing. Jade momentarily distracted turned her gaze away from Carmen and saw Steve approaching. She smiled at the thought that he was alive. But her happiness was short lived, as Carmen did the unthinkable. 

Carmen's actions were punctuated by a loud boom in the back ground, making Steve stop in his tracks and stare back at the cabin.

********

"You're dead cop!" Yelled Arthur as he gunned the truck in Shane's direction. Shane side-stepped only to have the truck turn around for a second attempt. 

Shane wiped the blood from his left eye, stood his ground and held up his gun, aiming it directly at the engine of the truck bearing down on him. Arthur smiled wickedly at the man standing in his path. At least I'll take one of them with me he laughed. 

The truck neared, Shane aimed, Arthur laughed, and Shane fired. BOOM! The bullet struck the engine dead on; it caught fire which ignited the grenades that Shane had put on the front seat. And the truck exploded into flames, causing Shane to be thrown backwards onto the ground. He staggered to get up, but since there was no one else around, he decided to rest for a bit. He lay on the ground and just breathed heavily holding his bleeding side in pain. Then he thought of Jade. He had to get up and find her.

********

Carmen lunged at Jade and together they rolled towards the edge of the cliff. Steve turned back to see them and then stopped in horror as he watched in slow motion as both Jade and Carmen were pitched towards the cliff. 

"NO!" He yelled as he ran towards them. 

However fate was about to deliver a blow of a different kind. Carmen's foot got caught on a nearby branch causing her to fall just short of the edge while Jade was not so lucky. She felt herself tumbling over and let out a cry of defeat. Then, just as she thought she was dead the free silver cuff attached itself onto a branch sticking out which sent Jade crashing into the side of the mountain breaking some ribs in the process. Jade also felt the wrist that was still in the cuff snap from her weight and she soon found herself hanging on the underside of the cliff, dangling high above the rocky surface below. She cried out in pain at the break and quickly grabbed onto another branch with her free hand to steady herself. She had to get up; she was given a second chance and was not about to blow it. The end of Carmen was almost here.

Carmen managed to free herself and grab a nearby gun just as Steve reached her. She didn't have time to look over to confirm Jade's death.

"Jade?" He called to Carmen as she had her back turned to him, since they both were wearing the same outfit.

She turned around with her gun fixed on him. Steve's look of horror made it all worth while to Carmen. She revelled in other people's pain, and this was her last victory.

"I wish I had a camera for the look on your face Steve. It is a look I could cherish forever." She said wiping some blood from her lip with her free hand. "Now you and I have some unfinished business. Drop your gun." She commanded.

Steve put down his gun, she had won. Jade was gone, and life would never be the same without her. The pain in his heart was so great, that for a second he didn't care about his own life. Thoughts of his dad were the only thing that brought him back to reality. He would help him through his grief. 

"Now I should take you back to the cabin and finish off what I started, but I don't have the time for that now. I have a plane to catch." She laughed wickedly. "But as they say, 'parting is such sweet sorrow'." 

"Carmen please don't." Steve said softly.

"Don't what? Kill you? Sorry baby, but that was the plan all along." She said raising her gun at him. "Now if you don't want to see me shoot you then turn around. You see I have no problem killing you while you face me." She said angrily.

Steve said nothing. What could he say? There were not enough words in the world that he could tell her to make her stop or even change her mind. She no longer cared about human life. The Carmen Parks that once existed existed no more. In her place was an evil killing machine, with no regard for human life. What a way for it all to end! He closed his eyes and said a quick prayer. Then as if on cue his prayer was answered.

It all happened so fast and yet to all three of them it was in slow motion. Jade managed to find one last surge of strength and she used it to pull herself to a standing position on the small ledge of branches that she managed to find below the cliff edge. She grabbed onto Carmen's leg and pulled her back with all the strength she could muster. It was enough to cause Carmen to stagger backwards and in slow motion Carmen tried to grab onto anything that would save her life. But she was grabbing thin air; there was no one there to help her, not this time. She turned to see Jade just as she fell to her death, her body breaking apart as it hit the rocks below. Jade just clung to the edge where she was and watched in horror and relief as the one person who had made her life a living hell finally met her end. There was no way she could survive. Carmen was finally dead! She just stared at the ugly sight below her, as if committing it to memory, just in case there would ever be a doubt that Carmen would come back and haunt her.

Steve opened his eyes to see Carmen start to fall backwards. It all happened in slow motion to him. He saw Jade's arm come up from the cliff ledge that obviously saved her life. She grabbed Carmen's leg and pulled. Carmen's arms flailed in the air as she tried to grab onto anything to save her. There was nothing. He rushed to the edge to see her body break into pieces on the rocks below. Then he saw Jade. 

"Jade!" He called with tears in his eyes as he ran towards the edge. "Oh my god, you're alive." He frantically called as he helped her up. 

"My wrist is broken." Is all she said as he scooped her up in his arms. She didn't care about that, she was alive, Steve was alive and they were together. And the best part of all Carmen was gone. For good, for once and for all, forever! Steve looked at her battered and bleeding face and smiled. "You're beautiful." He said. She smiled weakly. "Jade," he said looking into her now watery eyes, "I love you." He finally breathed.

Jade looked up at him in amazement. Did she hear right? Did he love her? Did her wish really come true? "Oh Steve, I'm so in love with you." She cried happily.

Jade studied his strong handsome face as if committing it to memory, the face of the kindest man she ever met. The man that taught her what it was like to love again, the one man that had enough courage to give her a second chance. She loved him; nothing else mattered. She held her wrist while she snuggled into his strong arms and just cried. It was finally over. The years of chasing her nightmare. The years of not knowing who or what was next. The years of not being able to let Dean have the closure he deserved. And the years of not knowing whether or not she'd ever be given a second chance at love. But it had come, all of it. It was now a new beginning, a new start, and a new life for them both.

Steve looked down at her. Her wrist was broken, and he was pretty sure some of her ribs where as well. Her face was badly bruised and bleeding and her left eye was almost swollen shut. And yet she was still the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. He loved her. She was his, and he had never been happier. This was the ending he hoped for but feared would never get. And yet here it was. They were together. Her strength, her courage and her determination had made sure they would be given the chance they both needed. She had proved to him that the love they had for each other was worth more than dying for, it was worth living for. He just held her in his arms and let her cry. She deserved this time to cry, and he would let her for as long as she wanted. She earned it; she needed it. 

And there they sat for what seemed like eternity, lost in each other's embrace. Jade crying into Steve's chest and Steve stroking her back and hair in reassurance that he was not leaving her side, now or ever. They were so lost in each other they never heard who walked up into the clearing behind them.

********

Shane heard Steve cry out. He started to run up the path. By the time he got there it was all over. Steve was holding Jade and she was crying. She was actually crying. In the last few years, she never had the chance to cry. Shane felt his eyes' tear at seeing his partner finally freed of her demons. If anyone deserved closure it was Jade. She had earned every second she deemed necessary to cry. He wasn't about to stop it now. He carefully walked behind them and peered over the edge. Carmen's dead and broken body lay plastered on the rocky floor below. Blood pooled beside her and had turned the water red. It was an eerie sight, but he actually let out a sigh of relief at seeing her dead. Was it wrong? Was it harsh or cold of him? He didn't care. It was over; it was finally over for them all. He picked up his cellphone and dialled community general. There were two other people who needed to feel the relief, at least to some extent that he did. He dialled the first.

"Dr. Mark Sloan please." Shane said into the phone.

********

"They're what?" Mark half yelled into the phone making Amanda and Jesse snap to attention at his words. They looked to one another and then waited for Mark to break what they thought would be very bad news.

"They're alive!" He said in tears, "all three of them." He smiled. Both Amanda who was now crying herself and Jesse went and hugged Mark. Steve was okay and so were Jade and Shane. Apparently they were all pretty badly hurt, but that didn't matter now. They were alive, that's all that mattered. 

"Thank you god!" Mark said in a small prayer. "They should be here in an hour." He sighed. He went to prepare a special room for his son and the two people that he could now call family. Amanda and Jesse hurried after him.

********

Nickel and Chloe sat in their living room in silence. Chloe's face was dry except for a few tear marks that had made small paths earlier when Nickel broke the news about Jade and Carmen to her. She had known of her husband's one small mistake of the past. But she loved him enough to believe that it was the one time, and he made sure he lived up to his words when he said it would never happen again. And it was true. Chloe rested her head on her husband's chest and willed the phone to ring. And as if on cue, it did.

"Hello?" Nickel said into the speakerphone so that Chloe could hear also.

"Nickel?" Came Shane's weary voice.

"Shane? What.." his voice trailed off. He couldn't bring himself to ask for he too feared the worse.

"Carmen is dead sir." He paused. Both Nickel and Chloe looked at each other and Nickel breathed a sigh of relief. He felt no attachment to Carmen when he found out what she had become. She was no longer his daughter from that moment on but a stranger. It had hurt him at first, but as he began to realize what she truly was, he no longer felt anything towards her. And now it was over. Jade's demons were finally laid to rest.

"And Jade?" Chloe asked.

"Well at the present moment she is in the arms of the man she loves. And she's crying." Shane said his voice breaking up.

"You mean she's...?" Nickel asked his eyes starting to water.

"Alive and well sir." Shane finished.

"Oh thank god." Nickel breathed and hugged his now crying wife. It was over; it was finally over. 

"Thanks Shane. I'll see you guys when you get back here." Nickel said just before Shane clicked off. 

"The man she loves?" Chloe questioned with a happy smiled. Her little girl was in love again? Could it be true? 

"What do you know, maybe miracles really do happen." Nickel said leaning back into the soft black leather sofa, brushing away a few stray tears. Chloe snuggled into him and silently cried happy tears. Nickel was happy. His wife was alive. His daughter was alive. Both her and Shane had survived. It was a long hard ordeal. And while they had lost several of the little battles, they won the war in the end. That's all that mattered. 

They sat together like that for hours; just revelling in the new knowledge they had just been given. Nickel stared out the living room window into the dark Washington night. He was happy. His family was safe. And at that moment he forgot about everything else.

********

Shane snapped his phone off and turned back to his partner and friend. They were still locked in each other's embrace. He didn't have the heart to disturb them. He was about to radio for some help when all of a sudden the bushes came alive with the marines.

"What the hell?" Shane asked in amazement.

"Are you Special Agent Marshall sir?" Asked the young marine captain walking up to him.

"Nope." Shane said, "she is." He pointed to Jade. "But I wouldn't disturb them right now if I were you." Shane smiled. 

"Understood sir. Is everything taken care of?" He asked.

"Yes sir it is." Shane smiled.

"Excellent job sir. Then our work is done here." Said the young marine.

"Well not exactly," started Shane; "there is quite a mess to clean up back at the cabin. And the three of us really need to get to the hospital."

"Understood sir." Said the marine that was about to walk away, but Shane's question stopped him.

"By the way did you happen to see two out of place thugs on the way up?"

"Already taken care of sir." Said the captain again. 

"Excellent." Shane said, then added, "by the way captain. _Who_ told you to come here?" Asked Shane.

"Director Melvin Baker sir." Said the captain.

"_Director_ Baker?" Asked Shane in disbelief. 

********

Jade and Steve heard the marines come but just ignored them. They needed this time. They didn't even hear the men clear out under Shane's direction. They were just so happy to be alive and together.

"So," Steve started.

"So," Jade started at the same time. They both smiled and laughed. 

"I meant what I said before. I do love you Jade. I want to be with you always; for an eternity of tomorrows." Steve said as he bent to kiss her. 

"And then some." She smiled and kissed him back. And despite all the pain they were feeling, the kiss seemed to last forever. A peaceful calm began to wash over them both. Embracing them in its endless arms. Wrapping them in serenity, and watching over them with a careful eye making sure they got the love they both needed and deserved. And tomorrow would come. The future would be theirs to share together.

********

Shane turned back for one last glance. He saw the kiss and turned away. He smiled. He started to head back to the cabin at a slow pace. 

Boy Jade's father was right when he told them: that in life 'nothing's as it seems'.

**Dear readers, please let me know if you liked this chapter, the conclusion is coming soon--Thanks!!**


	9. A New Beginning

****

Title: Nothing's as it Seems... Chapter 9 - A New Beginning

After what seemed like an eternity both Steve and Jade noticed the woods around them starting to get darker and the temperature starting to drop.

"I guess we should really get you to the hospital." Steve said softly.

"Yeah I guess so." Jade said numbly as she finally started to feel all the pain she endured finally taking over her tired and weary body.

Steve stood up and helped Jade to her feet. She swayed a bit and he noticed that she would not have the strength to make it back on her own. He picked her up and cradled her in his arms as he slowly walked back to the cabin, to Shane and to the ambulance that would take them to Community General, to get some help and much needed rest.

"I love you Steve. Please never forget that." Jade said softly into his chest.

"I'll give you a chance every day to remind me." He said kissing the top of her head. They made their way through the forest and finally into the clearing behind the cabin. Steve finally noticed the broken plate glass window. He sighed as he remembered the past few hours' fateful events. It was all over so quickly, and yet while they were in it, it felt a lifetime of hell. He spied Shane lying on a stretcher in front of an ambulance getting attended to. He walked towards them.

Shane looked up and noticed Steve carrying Jade walking towards him. He smiled. He winced as the medic slowly took off his vest to put a temporary bandage on his now re-opened wound to cover it until he could have it surgically fixed up. It was all over, finally. He looked from Steve to Jade and wondered how the coming days would take their toll on Jade as she finally realized that Carmen was indeed dead and she was finally free to have the life she always wanted. The medic's voice broke his thoughts and brought him back to reality.

"You're lucky the vest absorbed the blood." Said the male medic.

"As lucky as they come, my friend." Shane said slowly as he felt the affects of the morphine kick in to dull the pain in his side so the medics could work on him.

Steve walked up to the medic's and immediately two of them were quickly attending them. 

"Be careful, her wrist is broken, possibly some ribs." Steve said to one of them. They carefully guided Jade to a waiting stretcher and helped her lay down. After giving her a shot of morphine, one of the medics gently re-set her wrist and put a temporary bandage and splint on it, until it could be properly set and cast at the hospital. She just stared at Steve and smiled at him while the medic's worked. She was so in love with him. And yet there was a time not so long ago when she feared that she'd never see him alive again. She said a prayer of thanks that she was able to be with him now.

"How are you sir?" One of them asked Steve.

"Just concentrate on her, I'm fine." He said. They loaded Shane into an ambulance and prepared to leave.

"I'll ride with Jade." He said to Shane. Shane nodded okay and replied, "see you after I come out of surgery." With that the doors closed, the lights came on and he was on his was to see Mark.

Steve took one last look around as they loaded Jade into the ambulance and prepared to leave. It was hard to imagine that only a few hours ago, all three of them faced the possibility of death. But fate was kind; they were all alive. He sighed again and wondered if he'd ever be able to come back to the cabin he once loved so much. He smiled as he remembered this was the place that he and Jade had their first kiss. It would always be special. But would he be able to remember this place with other happy memories? Only time would tell he sighed.

"We're ready to go sir." Said one medic breaking his thoughts.

"Let's go." Steve said climbing into to the ambulance and sat down beside Jade. They had given her a shot of morphine to help ease the pain on the ride to the hospital, and she was resting with her eyes closed. He just held her hand and stared at her with amazement. Even in the face of death itself, she refused to give up or give in. She refused to accept the fate that he thought she was destined. And she refused to let Carmen win. She was truly amazing. He was still thinking those happy thoughts when suddenly something the medic said snapped him to attention. 

"Do you know which city in New York she lives in?" Asked the medic.

"I believe New York City." Steve mumbled. And then it hit him. New York! That is still her home. Close to her family, the place where her office is and perhaps a different kind of life waiting for her to return and continue living it. But he couldn't lose her, he just couldn't. He leaned back and closed his eyes at the terrible realization that was now facing him. She would have to go back to New York, but what about them? She said she wanted to be with him always, to love him always. Did she mean it? Or was it simply the brush with death talking? Were those true emotions speaking or just rash comments? Was he just tricking himself into believing what could never be true? She said she didn't like New York, that she loved California. Could he convince her to stay with him? Live with him, perhaps even marry him? What? His inner voice said, marry her? Yes! I love her and could not imagine life without her. I could not imagine waking up to someone else every morning, or going to bed with someone else. Or, his brain was such a mix of emotions that he failed to notice as they pulled into Community General. 

"We're here sir." Said the medic.

Steve snapped awake. He would have to think on this matter later. Right now all he wanted was to get Jade into surgery, hug his dad and have a good nights sleep. They all deserved that.

Steve jumped out of the back of ambulance when it stopped and walked towards his dad who was waiting in the Emergency entrance doors.

"Dad." Steve said smiling at Mark as he walked into Mark's embrace.

"Oh Steve," Mark said grabbing Steve and hugging him tightly, feeling his eyes water with happy tears, "you don't know how happy I am to see you alive."

"Trust me dad, probably as happy as I am to be alive." Steve smiled. "I love you dad."

"And I love you son." Mark sighed. "How are you? How's Jade?" Mark said walking up to her as the medics were unloading her from the ambulance.

********

Shane noticed the sign for Community General as they wheeled him out of the ambulance and into the Emergency entrance doors. He saw Mark, Amanda and Jesse all standing in the entrance waiting for them to arrive. He was never happier to see them in his life. 

"Hey guys." He called weakly. The morphine they had given him had already taken affect.

"Welcome back." Amanda said softly as she hugged him as best she could while he was lying down. "I'm so glad to see you alive Shane." She said with tears starting to form.

"Yeah me to." He said softly. 

"I'll walk him to surgery." Amanda called to Mark and Jesse as she guided Shane's gurney towards the O.R. "See you guys in a bit."

********

Mark walked with Steve and Jade to another O.R. room. She needed some minor surgery. Jesse had already gone upstairs to make sure the large room was ready. 

"Oh Steve, I can't believe how this all ended." Mark said slowly as they watched Jade being wheeled into the room, they weren't allowed to follow.

"Yeah dad, tell me about it." Steve started as they sat down on a nearby couch to wait. "For a while there I honestly thought I'd never see her again or you for that matter." He sighed deeply.

"It was that bad huh?" Mark sighed heavily.

"The worst experience of my life so far." Steve sighed. "I'll tell you all about it later."

"Are you sure you're okay?" Mark asked. "Since she'll be in surgery for awhile, let's go and get some x-rays taken of you, just to make sure." Mark said standing up. "Please don't argue with me son." Mark said as he noticed Steve not getting up. 

"Dad I love her." Steve simply said on their walk.

"Yeah son, I know." Mark said smiling. "I think she's pretty special myself."

"No dad, you don't understand, I truly love her." Steve said stopping to look at Mark.

"I do understand son, because I felt that way about a very special woman a long time ago." Mark sighed.

"Mom." Steve said quietly. "And what did you do about it?" Steve asked as they reached the room.

"I made sure from that moment on that she would never leave my side." He said as he closed the door. 

********

A few hours later Mark and Steve welcomed first Shane and then Jade into the large room made especially for them by Mark and the gang. Jesse was busy hooking up Shane and then turned to help Jade. She just let him help her into bed and hook up the Saline drip for overnight. She finally spied Mark and Steve standing by the door waiting for all the commotion to die down. Steve walked up to her and she smiled warmly. 

"Hey beautiful." He said softly.

"Yeah right." She softly laughed.   
"And what am I, chopped liver?" Shane said sarcastically.

"Well you said it partner." Jade laughed, and the whole room broke into easy laughter. 

"Boy it feels good to laugh." Shane said softly. 

"Tell me about it." Jade echoed.

"Well guys I'm going to say good night and I'll see you all in the morning. We can hear all the exciting details then. Nite Mark." Said Jesse turning to leave.

"Bye Jesse." Both Jade and Shane said.

"Later Jess." Steve said. "Bye Jesse." Mark offered. Amanda also felt it was time to leave. "Well I must also go, I have an early start tomorrow." She said to everyone. 

"Hey Amanda," Shane called. She walked up to him fully aware of numerous pairs of eyes watching her with intent. 

"Yes?" She asked softly as she neared his bed.

"Can you bring me one of your fabulous home made breakfasts?" He smiled. 

"Just you? What about the rest of them?" She questioned teasingly.

"Them?" Shane laughed, "they're on their own." 

"Yeah don't mind us." Jade said sarcastically. 

"Well then since you asked me so boldly in front of all your friends without including them my answer is," she paused as she turned to leave. Then she turned back to and finished her sentence, "I think Big Bertha would be happy to oblige." She laughed and walked out the door.

"What?" Shane asked in mock hurt. The rest of the room just laughed. "Yeah very funny." He said sarcastically. 

Amanda just stood outside the door and laughed to herself. She had planned on bringing it to him anyways, but for him to ask so boldly meant even more to her.

"Well I guess I should turn in." Shane said turning out his light and turning over on his side to fall asleep. 

"Yeah I guess I should say good night also." Said Mark walking up to Jade's bed.

"Jade," he said taking her hand in his, "I can only say I'm glad you're back alive and safe, because what I'm really feeling is hard to express." Mark said softly. 

"Thanks Mark, it means a lot to me." She smiled as he gently hugged her.

"See you both tomorrow." Mark said as he turned to give Steve a hug.

"Nite dad." Steve called. 

"And don't worry," Mark paused turning back to them, "I'll bring breakfast for you two from home." He winked.

Shane just smiled to himself at the comment. Yes! He said softly at the revelation that Amanda would bring him food.

With that Mark walked out of the room leaving Steve standing beside Jade's bed. He softly pulled up a chair and sat down beside her. He took her hand and just held it in hers and watched her. 

"What is it?" She asked softly.

"I was so afraid that we might not have the ending I hoped for. I honestly thought you were gone." He said softly looking at the window into the night. 

"All my life I have been taught that there are certain things worth _dying_ for; your family, your honor and your country. My father has done a great job instilling that in me. But since I met you, you taught me that there is at least one thing worth _living_ for - love - _our_ love, _our_ future. That thought gave me what I needed to survive, gave me the extra bit of hope I needed to go on and the extra bit of strength I needed to win the war. You weren't the only one who wanted this ending you know." She smiled and he beamed at the compliment. But then his face turned serious.

"I know and now that it's over what about..." his voice trailed off only to be stopped by one of her delicate fingers placed over his lips.

"Shhh." She said. "Enough talk for now. We both need sleep. After all I need to build up my strength so that I can beat you at all the games at Disneyland." She smiled.

"Disneyland?" He asked half-smiling.

"Yeah Disneyland. I have never been. And since I have some much needed time off coming to me, and since I have such a terrific guide, and since..." was all she got out before he leaned forward and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around her and pulled him down. They were wrapped in a loving embrace when unbeknownst to Jade she accidentally pulled the cord for the nurse's station. 

A nurse came rushing into the room and saw the couple locked in an intimate embrace. She made a discreet cough and they both looked up with flushed faces. 

"Um, someone pulled the emergency cord." She stammered. "But I guess there's no emergency." She smiled.

"Oops, sorry," said Jade pulling the cord out from under her, "I guess it was me." She replied sheepishly. Shane just laughed to himself. The nurse just shook her head and left the room.

"Well on that note," said Steve standing up, "I guess I should get some sleep." He bent down and gave her one more quick kiss. 

"Goodnight Steve. Sweet dreams." Jade said smiling lazily at him. 

"Oh yeah." He said huskily as he headed to the bathroom to get ready. 

"Oh shut up." Jade said as she heard Shane smirk. 

About 15 minutes later Steve came back into the room and both Shane and Jade were sleeping. He walked to his bed and gently sat down so as not to wake anyone up. He stared at Jade who was sleeping peacefully in her bed. How he longed to climb in beside her, to wake up with her in his arms, lying beside him. But now was not the time or place. He laid his head back down on his pillow and let her words for a few nights ago echo in his head:

'believe me Steve that when the time is right, there will be no hesitation, no questioning and nothing to stop us'.

He smiled at that thought. Worth waiting for indeed where his last thoughts before his eyes closed and sleep won the battle. 

********

The next day came bright and early for them all. Shane was already up and eating the home made breakfast that Amanda made him when Jade finally opened her eyes and looked at him. He remembered with fondness how great she looked this morning and remembered the quick kiss he gave her; a foreshadowing of what was to come later at her place, she had invited him over for a real home cooked meal.

"Sleep well?" He asked quietly.

"Yes thanks." She said slowly sitting up. Her whole body was stiff and her wrist was sore. She grabbed a mirror and looked at her battered face in the mirror. "Damn!" She cursed softly. "And he said I was _beautiful_?" She asked incredulously.

"Yeah go figure." Shane laughed. 

"I meant what I said, don't listen to him." Steve said making both Jade and Shane turn to him in a start. 

"Whoops." Shane said in embarrassment.

"And I still stand by it." Steve said smiling broadly as he sat in his bed looking at them.

"Thanks." She smiled happily at him.

"Morning all." Said Mark smiling as he walked into the room with a large brown bag in his hands.

"Anyone hungry?" He laughed.

"Yeah I am." Shane mocked with a mouthful of food.

"Nice try Shane." Mark laughed. Steve jumped out of bed and pulled up a chair and small table beside Jade. 

"Morning Jade. How do you feel?" Mark asked. 

"Better than I look I imagine." She said quietly.

"Well the one good thing about the California sun is it heals bruises very nicely. Along with the salt air that is. Will you be able to spend some time in it?" Mark asked. Steve just looked at his dad and wondered how he could so bravely ask what he was afraid to. Steve was afraid to ask, because he feared the answer; he feared Jade leaving more than his dad. He had more to lose; he loved her. 

"Yes we are both going to spend some time vacationing here." She said smiling. "I already have been offered a guided tour of Disneyland." She winked at Steve.

"So Jade," Mark said sitting down beside her bed, "what really happened to Carmen?"

Jade put down her fork, sighed and looked at Steve. "She ah," she paused, "she finally met the end fate initially intended her to have." 

"Must have been quite the fight." Mark said slowly.

"Best fight of my life." She said happily.

"What?" Mark said looking up. Her remark also caused Steve to stop eating and look up as well as Shane to pause reading his paper and look at her also. "Why on earth would you say that? You could have been killed!" Mark exclaimed.

"That is true. But never before was the prize at the end as valuable as this time. Not only were human lives at stake, but also a chance at mental and psychological freedom. You see Mark, Carmen's death meant freedom for us all from many terrible things. Too many to mention." She sighed wearily.

"She's right. Carmen has stolen too many things from all of us." Shane piped up.

"And what about the marines? Who sent them in?" Steve asked.

"That was the work of my contact agent Baker. It was the only way I knew how to help you guys." Mark piped up.

"You mean _Director_ Baker!" Shane said.

"What?" Jade and Shane asked together. Mark looked at Shane, his mouth agape.

"Yup, apparently he is the Director of the Black Ops agents for the FBI under direction of the NSA." Shane said proudly. "And guess who is his boss?"

"No way!" Jade said as it finally dawned on her as she stared at Shane.

"Yup." Shane smiled looking back at her.

"Okay you guys have got to stop doing that." Steve said noticing how they finished each other's sentences, as if they already knew what the other was thinking. "Who is it?" He asked laughing. 

"None other than Mr. NSA himself my dad, Nickel Washington!" Jade said proudly.

"What?" Said Mark in surprise. "Wow." He just laughed. "I had no idea I was getting help from so high up." 

"Yeah neither did we." Shane said. 

All of them sat in silence for a bit longer while they finished up their breakfast. 

"Well I have some real work to do." Mark said getting up. "Will you join us for dinner tonight Shane?" Mark asked.

"I'd love to but I already have an invitation for a real home cooked supper!" He beamed.

"Oh." Mark said in a teasing voice, knowing full well he was attracted to Amanda. "Well tomorrow night perhaps then." He turned to Jade, "I'd ask you to join us, but I have the feeling Steve has offered you a standing invitation." He smiled. 

"Tomorrow sounds great. Are we able to leave today?" Shane asked.

"Whenever you're ready." Mark said.

"Yes!" Shane said getting out of bed. 

"And what are you up to today partner of mine?" Jade teased.

"Well I have to go to Steve's precinct and explain why their new Supercrew Ford F-150 won't be coming back." He frowned at that statement and they just laughed. Then he continued. "Then I am going shopping, stopping by the hotel and then getting ready for my hot date tonight." Shane said proudly. 

"Oh I see." Jade laughed. Shane jumped out of bed, grabbed his clothes and disappeared inside the bathroom to get ready.

"And what are we going to do today?" Jade asked looking at Steve. 

"Anything you want." Steve smiled happily at her. He didn't care if they sat at the beach and tossed rocks into the water, just as long as they were together.

"Well I have never had a chance to see much of California. So whatever you want to do I'll be happy just being with you and doing it." She smiled. "As long as you think it's okay for me to go out in public like this." She sighed sadly gently touching her bruised face. The swelling in her eye had gone down thanks to some medication Mark had given her, but it was still an ugly sight. 

"Jade," he said taking her chin gently in his hands and lifting her head to look up at him, "I love you no matter what you look like." He said as he leaned in to kiss her. "Besides," he said letting go, "you took those for me. How could I turn my back on you now?" He said softly which made her smile. 

"Okay then, when Shane is out I'll make myself ready." She eased herself to the edge of the bed. "Oh no." She suddenly said.

"What it is?" Steve quickly asked, fearing the worse.

"I have nothing new to wear." She looked up at him and laughed, he laughed as well. "Maybe we should go shopping also." She said.

"My pleasure." He said standing up. Then he added, "does this mean I'll be able to come into the change room with you?" He teased. She tried to swat at him, but he backed away and started laughing when she fell over on the rail. Shane walked out of the room and just arched a brow at his partner and Steve. 

"Well," he cleared his throat, "I'll see you all later." He said walking to the door. He turned around and paused, "much later!" 

"My turn." Jade called jumping out of bed, grabbing her stuff and running to the bathroom. Steve just smiled at her. He picked up his things and headed for the bathroom down the hall. 

"Better use lots of this." Jade muttered to herself as she piled on some makeup.

In about half an hour they were fully dressed and heading to Steve's truck. He put their things into the backseat and they both got in.

"Well my lady, your shopping chariot is ready to go." Steve laughed.

"Lead on my brave knight. For it takes a brave man indeed to take me shopping." She laughed. 

They spent the whole day in each other's company just shopping, eating and having fun. Jade felt on top of the world. She never dreamed she would be able to spend a day just enjoying the company of someone she cared so much about. And she did care for him; she loved him. Steve never brought up New York, but she could tell it weighted heavily on his mind. That thought was always in the back of her mind, she would have to go back. But to what end? What was waiting for her back there? A cold apartment, and empty office and no Steve. What was there to go back to? Her family? But she hardly ever saw them, they would understand, wouldn't they? She... her thoughts were interrupted by Steve's calming voice breaking in.

"I think you'll love this shop." He said as he guided her into a funky boutique. She laughed and let her pull her by the hand to continue their shopping. They continued that way until the sun started to set and Steve suggested it was time to go back home and have dinner and just relax. Jade smiled and agreed heartily.

********

"Wow, you look great." Shane exclaimed when Amanda opened the door that night. "Here." He said holding up a dozen white roses. They complimented the form fitting burgundy dress she decided to wear.

"Thank you," she smiled taking them from her, "you look pretty great yourself." She said eyeing his outfit. Shane had bought himself a new pair of black dress pants and wore a dark blue silk shirt that was slightly open. The color brought out his blue eyes. Plus, she noted, he smells great.

"Oh by the way I owe you something." He said once inside the house.

"What is that?" She asked walking back up to him.

"A repayment to the kiss you loaned me," he said as he pulled her into his arms and looked in her deep brown eyes, "and I always paid what I owe with interest." He said and kissed her hard. Amanda gave in willingly and then pulled away. 

"What?" He asked. 

"It's nothing." She said.

"Amanda," he said grabbing her hand and pulling her back. "I bet you think I'm the kind of man who has a girl in every port."

"Oh I know that's exactly the kind of man you are Shane." She teased with a serious tone.

"Does it really matter?" He asked smiling at her.

"Right now? Not really." She said as she kissed him back.

Supper would come much later.

********

"Supper was again awesome." Jade commented as she rested on Steve's shoulder in front of the fireplace. Steve had his arms wrapped around her and was careful not to damage her wrist. Mark had gone to bed and was still trying to digest all the details from the fight and Carmen's demise after Jade had told him. 

"Yeah it's finally nice to have a night to do nothing." He said teasing.

"Nothing?" She laughed as she twisted out of his embrace and straddled his muscled chest. "We change that right now if you like." She teased and before he could answer she was kissing him. He wrapped his strong arms around her. They remained that way long into the night.

********

"Do you actually think Jade will do that?" Asked one man in a small chair facing a large desk in an office in Washington.

"I guarantee it." Said the other man easing back in his large leather one.

"And do you approve of it?" Asked the first man.

"I wouldn't have it any other way." Finished the second with a large smile.

********

The week past too quickly for Jade. It was week filled with trips to Disneyland, San Francisco, San Diego and many other places Steve showed to her. Shane spent most of his days with Amanda and took a day to go fishing with Jesse and play golf with Mark. But sadly reality finally caught up with them and burst their paradise bubble. They had to go back, back to New York. Back to where this all started. Back to a life that had been put on pause while they took a temporary detour out West.

"You know we have to go back." Jade simply said to Shane on the way to Mark's for dinner. It was the end of the week and they both knew what had to be done.

"Yeah," he sighed heavily, "I know."

They rode the rest of the way to Mark's in silence. This week was special for both of them. New friendships were formed; new destiny's shaped and new loves cemented. But now it had to end. The reality of New York called to them. Called them back to the job and the lives they left behind. 

"You know we could stay." Jade said softly.

"Yeah," he sighed again, "I know." He turned away and softly added, "but we won't." 

********

"That was excellent supper Mark." Shane said as they got ready to leave later that night. "Tell Jade I'll see her in the car." He opened the door and Amanda walked him to the car. They kissed for what seemed like a long time, but when it was over, seemed like an instant. 

"It could have worked you know." He said softly looking at her.

"Yeah," she sighed, "I know." Shane smiled at her choice of words, recognizing them as his own. He watched her go back into the house and got in the car to wait for Jade.

"Steve," Jade said as they stood on the doorstep outside the house. 

"Yeah?" He answered rather uneasily, not sure of what she was going to say. This past week had been heaven for him, and he dreaded each time that she looked at him with uncertainty in her eyes. As if he would wake from this beautiful dream to find that he was really destined for a lifetime of hellish loneliness. 

"Always remember that no matter happens I'll always love you." She said fighting back the tears. She just couldn't say the words for goodbye.

"What?" He asked taken aback, "of course I'll remember that. Don't talk like its ending or something." He choked back tears he felt coming. 

"It's not ending Steve," she said taking his hand and holding in hers. She bent to kiss them and whispered, "it's just beginning." With that she pulled his head down for a long hard kiss and turned to leave. 

"I love you Jade." Steve called after her with a broad smile on his face.

"I love you Steve. See you in the morning at the hotel." She called before she got in the car.

"Jade?" Shane said looking at her as she put her seatbelt on.

"Don't Shane," she said letting the tears fall, "just drive me away from here please." She said as she leaned her head back on the rest, closed her eyes and silently cried.

Shane dared not look at his partner, as he feared he would lose concentration of his driving and cause an accident. He had said goodbye before, but couldn't imagine what she was going through. 

********

"Jade?" Steve called as he knocked on her hotel room the next day. "You guys up yet or what?" He half laughed. His laugher gave way to a sickening dread that was starting to take over his body. He ran to the elevators and quickly pushed the lobby button. Once at the lobby he ran to the front desk. 

"Any messages for a Steve Sloan by any chance?" He asked in a panic.

"Why yes sir, there is one." Said the Concierge as he handed Steve a small white envelope.

Steve took the letter with shaking hands and walked over to a nearby couch and sat down. He slowly opened the letter as he felt a lump start to form in his throat and as he read the letter felt tears start to form in his eyes:

__

Dear Steve,

I am no good at good-byes since I have not made too many in my lifetime that meant as much to me as you. I love you so much I can't even express what I feel for you. I once believed that people like me didn't get second chances, much less have a chance at something as beautiful as what we have together. I vowed to myself that when I found someone as wonderful as you I would do everything I could to hold on to them, everything I could to secure the kind of future I always dreamed of but never thought I would find, much less have a chance at securing forever. There is only one way I know how to do that. So I am going back to New York to...

Steve stopped reading and looked at the letter in horror. "She can't." He said out loud causing people to stop and look at him. He jumped up, raced to his car, turned on the flashing lights and sped to the airport. 

********

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Shane asked.

"If I don't now, I never will." Jade said sadly.

********

"Which gate is the flight to New York?" He called to the security after flashing his badge.

"Gate 23 sir, but they are boarding in a few minutes." He called after Steve. Steve didn't hear as his brain had only one thing in it, find Jade and stop her.

********

"May I see your ticket ma'am." Said the flight attendant. She was about to hand it to the woman she stopped in her tracks by a voice calling her name. 

"Jade!" Steve yelled as he ran up to her. 

"Oh no." She said softly. Steve caught up with her and flashed his badge to the flight attendant. 

"We need to talk." Steve said firmly.

"Ma'am we really have to get the plane boarded." Said the attendant. Jade flashed her FBI badge and said, "I'm sure your Captain can wait a few more minutes." She said. The attendant nodded, and Shane who had witnessed the scene just nodded to Steve but kept going into the plane. He didn't belong in this conversation, and was actually glad he wasn't, for he didn't think he'd be able to bear it.

"I can't let you do this. I can't let you quit over me." Steve said holding up the letter after they had walked a few feet and sat down on some nearby chairs

"I have to do this Steve, for me, for us, for our future. If I don't we can never be together, can't you understand that?" Jade tried to explain. 

"What I understand is," he said pausing, "that you are giving up your whole life for me. I mean I want it, but I can't have that. I won't allow you to throw away all that you have worked so hard for, because of me." Steve said.

"Won't let me?" Jade said angrily, "I'm not asking you. I'm telling you. I want to do this. Would you really move to New York? Leave your dad behind, leave your friends behind, leave your life behind?" She asked.

"Well you are. How could I do no less?" He protested. 

"You'd be miserable in New York." Jade said as she caressed his face with her hand.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Because I am. That's why I have to do this. You see I'm not just doing this for you, but for me. I finally feel alive, and I owe it all to you. How could I throw it away? How could I just walk away from that we can have?" She continued, "I'd rather quit my high-profile job and come be a meter maid if it means being with you." She laughed.

"A meter maid huh?" He smiled; this was a losing argument for him, as he could tell that she had made up her mind. But could he live with it? "But why do you have to quit the FBI? And what about your family? What if they blame me for making you leave them? How could I ever face them?" He asked. 

"First of all they don't need another agent out here in California that's why I am quitting. Look Steve," she said taking his hands and holding them in hers, "I used to think I was special. That I was a special person with a special life. But you know what? I'm not special, I'm just an ordinary person, and that's okay, because," she said looking at him and smiling, "you make me special." He smiled warmly at her. 

With each word she spoke he fell even more in love with her, and his heart was breaking at the thought that very soon she would leave. "All my life I rarely had special feelings or memorable moments. But since I met you these amazing things started to happen to me. I found myself feeling things I never thought possible for someone like me. And I don't know if I _need_ you in order for them to continue, but I know that I _want_ you." She let go of his hands and picked up her back. "That's why I have to do this. So that our future together can finally become the reality we want instead of the dream we see. And my family will understand, because that's what my father did to be with my mother. They could never be mad at the man who finally gave me a real reason to be happy." She finished and stood up.

She turned to leave when Steve caught her arm and pulled her close and whispered in her ear, "I love you Jade, now and forever."

She hugged him back and said the words he wanted to hear from her so badly, "I love you too Steve, now and forever." He embraced her hard, grabbed her back and they walked back to the desk arm in arm.

"See you when I get back." She said giving him a kiss on the lips. 

"When will that be?" He asked eagerly.

"You'll know." She winked. With that she handed the attendant her ticket and bag, turned around and blew him a kiss and finally disappeared down the ramp. Steve just stood and stared at the plane until it was well into the sky heading back to New York. Oh Jade, please come back to me soon, he prayed over and over again. 

********

"Jade!" Nickel called happily as his daughter walked into his office later that afternoon.

"Dad!" Jade called back as she walked into his warm embrace. 

"Oh Jade, I love you so much. Thank god you're alive." Nickel said to her.

"I love you too dad. I'm so glad you're okay." She said back. After a few minutes they pulled away. 

"Shane!" Nickel said as he grabbed Shane and gave him a big bear hug.

"Hey Nick." Shane said.

"So feel like joining the NSA yet?" Nickel laughed.

"You mean now that the fab four are gone?" Jade laughed.

"Well not quite. Only the fab three." Nickel said slowly.

"What?" Shane and Jade said at the same time. "Schuler?" Jade asked. 

"Yup." Nickel sighed as he sat down and gestured for them to do the same. "We got there to late, he was already gone." He sighed.

"Think he had someone helping him?" Jade as in horror.

"That's what I think." Nickel said. "Just to prove it will be a different matter."

"When will this ever end?" Sighed Jade.

"Not soon enough." Nickel said under his breath. "But our Intel sources tell us that's fled to South America. Probably trying to find a place with no extradition laws." He said looking up at them. "But don't worry, Washington is the last place he's going to want come back to, New York also for that matter. But if he does," Nickel paused, "if he does, I'll be ready for him."

That's what he's counting on Jade said but could not find the voice to say it out loud. 

"Have you seen mom yet?" Nickel asked. 

"I was just heading there." Jade said smiling. "Come on Shane. You can have supper with us."

"Mom!" Jade called as she ran into her mom's arms an hour later. 

"Sweetheart!" She said with tears in her eyes. "I hear we have a lot to talk about." Chloe said as she walked arm and arm with her daughter into the large house. 

I'll tell her later about Eric, Nickel sighed, I'll tell her it all.

********

"Is this your first time on Amtrak sir?" Said the conductor.

"First and last." Said the man with a wicked smile.

********

"I won't let you do it. I won't let you resign." Nickel said the next day as Jade walked into his office. 

"Technically you can't stop me." Jade sighed. "I don't work for the NSA." She said sitting down in a chair in front of him. 

"Well that's just great. You've just made a whole _new_ mountain of work for me." Nickel sighed pretending to me angry. 

"What are you talking about dad?" Jade said standing up and putting both of her hands on his desk. "Do I _not_ deserve a chance at happiness also? Do I _not_ deserve to at least try to have what you and mom have?" She half yelled at him. Nickel just stared back at his daughter with an amused look. She was so much like him, so passionate about what she did, and never had any trouble expressing herself. Whoever this man was, he obviously held her heart in his hand, and she let him. It was great, he was so happy for her. She deserved it, finally.

"Well I guess I'll just have to find another Special Agent to fill the vacant California spot, that I had recommended you for." Nickel sighed pretending to be upset. 

"And another thing," she stopped mid sentence. "What?" She called in happy disbelief. "What vacant position in California?" She asked. 

"The one the new FBI Director of Field Ops wanted to fill. He thought of you first, and I agreed." Nickel said with a smile. "But now..." Nickel's voice trailed off.

"_New_ Director?" She questioned unaware of the man walking into the room behind her.

"I don't think we have been formally introduced Special Agent Marshall." Came Melvin Baker's chipper voice. "I'm Director Melvin Baker." Melvin said smiling and extending his hand. Jade just stared at both of them in disbelief. She finally extended her hand, "Agent Marshall, pleased to meet you." She smiled shaking his hand.

"But it's too bad you're resigning, we really need the help in California. We have no Special Agents there." Melvin said in fake sadness. 

"Well I think I can help you out there, that is if the offer still stands." Jade said eagerly.

"We never had a doubt." Nickel said laughing.

"What?" Jade said turning to her father. "You set this up?" She asked.

"Oh now sweetheart, would I do that?" Nickel laughed. 

"Yes! And what about Shane?" Jade asked. "Or do I get a new partner?" She asked.

"No chance in hell you're rid of me that easily." He laughed as he walked in the room.

"Director Baker I presume?" Shane said walking up to Melvin and shaking his hand. 

"The one and only." He laughed, "and I can't wait to read your case report on the demise of Carmen." He said firmly.

"Hope you have a strong stomach sir." Jade said softly.

"Oh you'd be surprised what I can take." He laughed. "After all I do take orders from you dad." They all laughed. Nickel just rolled his eyes.

They all sat down to discuss what happened to Carmen and what the future had in store for them all now that a new partnership had formed. Nickel told them what happened in the parking lot of the NSA building, about his car, what Schuler left him and finally about Eric. The news about Eric made Jade sad. Nickel said they were going to have a special tribute to Eric, and Jade was happy to hear that. Baker filled them in on the further details about Carl Matthews death and that Judge Moore was really alive. He also gave them further details on the Asian and Arthur Block. They lasted there all day arranging things, until they finally broke up and re-joined for one last dinner at the Washington household.

"I'm so happy for you dear." Chloe said later that night as she and Jade sat together in the living room.

"Me too mom, I can't wait for you to meet him, you're going to love him also. When will you guys come to California?" Jade asked eagerly.

"Your father and I talked about this before you arrived. Your father had great faith that you'd find a way to stay in LA. Then when Shane told us you found someone to love, well we decided right then and there that your happiness meant as much to us as it does to you." Jade sat down on the leather sofa trying to digest all her mother told her. "That's why we have decided to spend at least one weekend a month visiting you in LA. That is, after we get back home from spending a few weeks helping you settle in." Jade looked up at her mother with happy tears in her eyes. It was all happening for her, finally. The life she always wanted was finally coming together for her.

"I love you so much mom." Jade said leaning in hugging her mom with tears in her eyes.

"I love you too sweetheart." Chloe said hugging her back. "Do you really love him that much?" Chloe asked.

"Almost more than life itself." Jade smiled happily.

********

"Don't look so sad son," Mark said to Steve at the breakfast table the next day, "it will work out, it has too."

"I hope your right dad. I can't lose her." Steve sighed and rested his head on his folded arms. "I just can't."

********

"Ready partner?" Shane asked as they boarded the plane bound for LA the following morning.

"More than ready. Let's go home Shane." Jade smiled.

They landed in LA later that afternoon. "I'll see you later." Shane called as he opened the door to his hotel room. He knew where Jade was heading and he just smiled. You go girl, he heard himself say with a smirk.

********

"Hey Steve," called the desk Sargent, "message for ya." Called the big burly man, as he handed Steve a pink note.

"What the?" Steve said as he read the note.

'_Meet me at your cabin, you missed an important clue - Captain'_

"How could I have missed something?" Steve said aloud as he drove up to the last spot he spent with Jade. He sighed as he thought about what she was doing right now. Probably out enjoying the fast nightlife of New York. Would she really come back like his dad said? Was their future together worth as much to her as he hoped it did? He pulled up to the cabin and noticed the unmarked police car already there. The cabin was quite dark. That's odd, Steve thought. He got out of the car and slowly walked up to the cabin. He had the back window restored and had the cabin completely cleaned, but he just didn't have the heart to spend time here by himself, at least not yet. He opened the door and stepped inside.

"Captain?" He called. He heard nothing. He looked around for the first time and noticed that the fireplace was lit, there was a table set and a bottle of wine chilling. "What the hell?" He said softly. He heard a noise from the back bedroom and slowly made his way there. He rounded the corner and stopped short. 

"You said next time we wouldn't need a chaperon!" Purred Jade in a sexy voice staring at the man she loved.

She had made the bed with satin sheets and was sitting in them wearing nothing but a black lace chemise. Steve just stared at her with his mouth open. He had dreamed of seeing her like this for a long time, and now that time was finally here and he was speechless. She just smiled at him.

"I, uh," he just stuttered, his face getting redder as his eyes traveled up and down her now healed almost naked body. 

"Speechless?" Jade laughed softly, "I like that in a man." 

"Yeah, I," he managed. He quickly removed his coat and shoes. He slowly walked up to her, feeling the heat of his body fill the room. 

"God I've missed you." He said drinking in sight of her and finally feeling the intoxication of her perfume starting to take over his senses.

"Yeah?" She teased, "well come and some me how much." And before she could say another word, he ripped his shirt off and was in the bed beside her holding her in his arms. "Worth waiting for?" She asked as she ran her hands along his naked muscled chest.

"And then some. Man you're beautiful." He breathed back as they started to kiss. His dream was coming true; she was back, in his arms and he would make sure it lasted forever. And it did last, long into the night and the next morning. Steve woke up with the sun and looked down at the sleeping beauty in his arms lying across his bare chest. This is how he pictured their first morning together, peaceful and beautiful. He smiled, and went back to sleep, praying there would be many more mornings like this to come. Nothing could ruin this future hope for them now. Nothing!

********

"Welcome to the Disneyland Resort!" Said the female hotel concierge. "Is this your first time here, Mr.?"

"Yes it is. And the name is Mr. White."

**Dear Readers: I hoped you enjoyed my first DM story. Yes there will be a sequel coming soon, to resolve the Schuler storyline. Due to your comments and emails stating you liked the Jade and Steve story line, it will be further developed. What about Shane and Amanda, do you want them to continue? Did you like the parents: Nickel and Chloe, should they reoccur? Please let me know, as this will shape the sequel, and other stories. Stories after the sequel however will develop the relationship between Jade and Steve primarily. Thank you all so much for your comments and emails, they meant a lot. It makes me want to write more for you all to read.J **


End file.
